TLH: Protegiendo lo importante
by Adarkan
Summary: Tras varios meses de la desaparición de su hermano, Lana encuentra a un malherido lobo blanco en una de sus escapadas al bosque. Esta se encargará de cuidar al pequeño lobo y se verá envuelta en varias aventuras. Por su parte, sus hermanas y amigos intentarán superar la perdida del albino.
1. Chapter 1

Una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Royal Woods, tranquila, excepto por una casa. La casa de los Louds, donde sus 12 integrantes se encuentran discutiendo en la mesa de la cocina mientras sus 4 mascotas los observan desde la puerta.

Lana: ¿¿Como podéis daros por vencidas?? ¡Debemos seguir buscando!

La joven Lana recriminaba a sus hermanas y sus padres durante la cena. Todos la miraban con pena en los ojos, pero ya se habían resignado todos. Para ella ninguno creía que pudiesen encontrarlo, por lo menos con vida.

Sr. Lynn: Lana querida, debes entenderlo. Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que desapareció en el bosque. Muchos equipos de búsqueda han registrado cada palmo de la zona.

Rita (en tono suave): Lo siento mucho Lana. Lo hemos estado hablando entre todos y creemos que ya no tiene sentido seguir torturándonos. Es un golpe muy duro, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo podremos encontrar.

Lana mira enfadada a sus hermanas buscando el apoyo de alguna de ellas, pero solo apartan su mirada evitando mirarla a los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas por momentos.

Lana: ¡El nunca las abandonaría! Seguiría buscando y buscando hasta encontrarlas. ¿¿Como pueden darle la espalda??

Luna: Sis, lo sentimos mucho. Pero han pasado 6 meses. Si hubiésemos encontrado algún mínimo rastro de el, por pequeño que fuese, algo que nos dijese que sigue con vida... pero no ha sido así...

Lori: No creas que no nos duele, Lana, pero literalmente hemos hecho todo cuando podíamos. Incluso Bobby y los Casagrande nos ayudaron a buscar...

Todas las hermanas Loud aun se sentían tristes ante el hecho, pero ya habían decidido aceptar que jamas lo volverían a ver. Sus expresiones dolidas no lograban calmar a Lana que se negaba a dar por muerto a su hermano. Incluso su gemela la miraba con rostro afligido. No pudo soportar mas aquello y salió corriendo a su cuarto para lanzarse a llorar en su cama. En poco Izzy y Brincos se acomodaron a su lado con expresión triste.

Leni: Deberíamos informar a los señores McBride, ellos también están sufriendo bastante...

Lynn (muy enfadada): Y MAS DEBERÍAN SUFRIR. Ellos levaron a Clyde y Lincoln para esa estupidez de acampar en el bosque y volvieron sin nuestro hermano.

Luan (realizando varios movimientos con las manos): ...

Lucy: ...si, Luan, toda sabemos que quería imitar a Rip Hardcore... *suspiro* ¿podrías dejar de hacer el mimo, por favor?

Luan (negando con la cabeza): ...

Lola: No insistas Lucy, sabes que desde que Link desapareció no se dedica a otra cosa que hacer de mimo. Al igual que Luna ya solo toca baladas lentas...

Lisa: Sigo preguntándome que tenia Clyde en la cabeza para llamar "roca blandita" a las diferentes muestras cuadrúpedas de naturaleza salvaje con los que se encontraron.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno chicas, llamaré a los padres de Clyde para darles la noticia.

Tras salir sus hermanas y su padre, Lola se queda aún un rato para hablar con su madre que sostenía a Lily.

Lola: Mami, ¿podríamos intentar ir Lana y yo este fin de semana a buscarlo una ultima vez? Se que no lograremos nada, pero puede que así Lana se sienta un poco mejor.

Rita: No creo que sea muy conveniente hija, ambas son muy pequeñas... no querría que ustedes también se perdiesen.

Lola: Por eso no hay problema, sabes que ahora todas llevamos el chip de rastreo que creo Lisa, no podemos perdernos ninguna. A demás, ambas somos Exploradoras Bluebell y sabemos que no debemos alejarnos mucho de los caminos.

Rita miró a la pequeña princesita, cosa que se arrepintió casi de inmediato, esta la miraba con su mirada suplicante de cachorrito que impedía que le pudiese negar algo. Aunque si realmente aquello ayudaba a su hija Lana a aceptar mejor su decisión, era algo en lo que podía ceder.

Rita: *suspiro* esta bien, pero será la ultima vez... preparen sus mochilas y papá les llevará el sábado por la mañana. Pero deberán llevar un teléfono y contactarnos cada 2 horas para saber que se encuentran bien.

Lola contentísima se lanza escaleras arriba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al entrar en su habitación respira profundamente para calmarse antes de hablar con su gemela.

Lola: Lana, Lana... ¡hazme caso!

Lana: ...

Lola: No pienses ni por un momento que mis manos van a acercarse a esas mascotas viscosas tuyas. Mírame a la cara para que pueda decirte lo que hable con mamá.

Lana gira su cabeza mostrando a su hermana un rostro triste y lleno de lagrimas.

Lola (rodando los ojos): Bueeeno, me conformare con eso.

Lola (con una gran sonrisa): ¡¡He convencido a mama de que nos deje, a ti y a mi, buscar en el bosque una ultima vez este fin de semana!!

Lana (levantándose de golpe): ¿Lo dices en serio?

Lola: Si, pero será la ultima vez. Así que prepara la tienda de campaña que yo tomaré los colchones inflables y los spray anti-insectos.

Lana con una gran sonrisa se lanza a abrazar a su gemela.

Lana: Gracias, gracias Lola.

Lola: No es naaada.

Lana: Te ayudaré a prepararte en todos tus concursos.

Lola: No es necesaaario.

Lana: No volveré a fastidiar tus fiestas de té.

Lola: De acueeerdo.

Lana: No volveré a dejar que Izzy duerma entre tus vestido limpios.

Lola: De acueee... ¿¿¿QUE???

Tras esto Lana se lanza corriendo al armario a por su mochila para empezar a llenarla con todo lo que necesitarían así como con unos cómics de Ace Savvy y varias tabletas de chocolate para su hermano por si lo encontraban.

Mientras, a través de la pared, se puede observar como Lucy y Lynn se encuentran subidas a la cama de esta ultima con la oreja pegadas a la pared. Ambas se separan y se miran con un gesto mas relajado.

Lynn: Espero que con eso Lana pueda aceptarlo...

Lucy: *suspiro*...¿tu en verdad crees que nuestro hermano esta muerto?...

Lynn (sintiendo un escalofrío): No quiero pensar en ello, prefiero pensar en que alguien lo encontró y lo esta cuidando en este momento y que por algún motivo no se acuerda de nosotras... ¿y tu?

Lucy: ...yo cada día intento contactar con su espíritu... no he obtenido ninguna respuesta... y la bisabuelaHarriet dice que no lo ha visto por el plano fantasmal... yo también creo que este vivo, pero algo no lo deja volver con nosotros...

Lynn: Ojala Lana tenga suerte y lo encuentre este fin de semana...

Lucy: ...yo también lo espero... deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tenias partido de Softball...

Lynn: No se si quiero ir.

Lucy: ...se que es difícil seguir nuestras vidas como si nada pasase, pero no puedes dejar todos tus deportes... ya has rechazado ingresar al equipo de Football y has dejado el Roller Derby... no abandones también el Softball, estoy segura que a Lincoln no le agradaría...

Lynn (suspirando): Creo que tienes razón, pero al no estar el para ayudarme con los entrenamientos no me veo motivada...

Lucy: ...si, sin el mis poemas tampoco me gustan como quedan, siempre sabia como ayudarme con las rimas...

Ambas suspiran mientras se meten en sus camas. Mientras, en el cuarto de Luan y Luna. La joven humorista revisa como el numero de suscriptores de su pagina desciende lentamente. Su roquera hermana la observa por encima del hombro.

Luna: Lo siento sis. Parece que a la gente no le gusta tu nuevo estilo... deberías volver a tus bromas de siempre.

Luan la mira alzando una ceja, la señala con el dedo y empieza a simular tocar una guitarra mientras pone cara de pena casi llorando.

Luna: Si, ya se que el Rock ya no se nota tanto en mis canciones...

Luan le muestra un cero formado con ambas manos.

Luna: Pero a mi también me duele, lo que han dicho nuestros padres es cierto. Es una decisión dura, pero es What we need... supongo.

Luan abraza a su hermana mientras lagrimas corren por sus mejillas corriendo su maquillaje de mimo. Luna abraza de vuelta a su hermanita también con ojos llorosos.

Luna: Veras que Everything will be fine

En el cuarto de Lisa y Lily la joven científica se encuentra tumbada en su cama mirando al techo. No puede recriminar las acciones de sus progenitores, pues ya han probado todos los inventos que ella misma a creado con el objetivo de localizar a su desaparecido hermano. Aun y así, no puede dormir pensando en que podría hacer algo mas... algo en lo que nunca ha pensado... algo, que seguro se le ocurriría si estuviese su hermano para darle ideas locas y disparatadas para crear un nuevo invento... pero no hay nada. Todo lo que su científica mente ha podido idear ya ha sido probado.

Por ultimo, en el cuarto de las mayores Leni observa como Lori cuelga su celular con lagrimas en sus ojos. La joven diseñadora no duda en preguntar de forma preocupada a su única hermana mayor.

Leni: ¿Como se lo ha tomado?

Lori (quitándose las lagrimas con su mano): Pues Bobby entendió, como nuestros padres, cree que hacen lo correcto.

Leni se sentó en la cama a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros para consolarla.

Lori: Pero Ronnie Anne... - las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos - ...ella opina lo mismo que Lana. Si estuviera aquí no dejaría de buscarlo día y noche... me... me ha dicho... que si dejamos de buscar a Lincoln no quiere verme jamas cerca de Bobby... ¡¡buaaaa!!

Leni se limita a abrazar a su hermana y acariciar su espalda. Ella notaba lo tristes que estaban todas y si, se sentía mal al notar la falta de Lincoln, pero su hermanito era el hombre del plan. En su interior estaba segura de que el estaba bien, que nada malo le podía pasar, siempre tenia un plan para todo... un plan como los que intentaba con ellas... un plan que casi nunca salia bien... Leni no pudo aguantar mas y también dejó que las lagrimas corriesen por su mejilla abrazando a su hermana.

La mañana siguiente amaneció, era viernes y Lana quería apresurarse en que el día terminase. Fue la primera en entrar al baño aquella mañana y alegre azuzaba a sus hermanas para que acabasen rápido y pudiesen ir lo antes posible a la escuela. No tenia sentido, pero para ella, cuanto antes fuesen, antes terminarían las clases. La energía y el entusiasmo de la pequeña caló en el resto de sus hermanas que dejaron ver una débil sonrisa en sus rostros.

Luan le guiñó un ojo y alzó su pulgar en su puño.

Luna: Disfrutemos el día troncas. Este viernes será genial, en serio.

Lori: ¡¡EEHHH!! ¿Quien ha gastado toda la pasta de dientes?

Lynn: A mi no me mires, yo solo he terminado la pomada para los golpes.

Lucy: ...yo no fui...

Lisa: Permiteme una observación unidad fraternal mayor, la pomada para golpes se encuentra aquí...

Lynn nerviosa se huele el codo. Leni se acerca y hace lo mismo.

Lynn: Ups...

Leni: Mmmm... pomada con olor a fresa...

Tras el jaleo que montaron por ver quien debía ir a buscar un nuevo tubo de pasta, todas las hermanas procedieron a desayunar con sus padres. En medio del desayuno alguien llamó al timbre.

Lori: Ya voy yo

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que hacia mucho que no veía por allí. El chico cabizbajo no alzaba su mirada del suelo. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no sangraba por la nariz pensó Lori.

Lori: ¡Hola Clyde! Cuanto tiempo

Clyde (con voz triste): ¿Podría ver a Lana un momento?

La mayor extrañada no le dio importancia al hecho de que por una vez Clyde le hablase con normalidad, se dirigió a la cocina y avisó a Lana para que fuese a la puerta. Lana al ver al amigo de su hermano no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Lana(desganada): Vaya... HOLA Clyde... ¿para que me querías?

Clyde: Yo... mis padres me dijeron que volverías al bosque mañana... te quería dar esto.

Clyde alarga su mano y le entrega a Lana un Walkie-Talkie. La joven mecánica lo toma mientras lo mira extrañado.

Clyde: Es el que solía usar con Lincoln, espero que os sirva y... yo... yo... Lo siento

Las ultimas palabras del chico sonaron dolorosas, pero Lana no pudo responder pues tal como las dijo desapareció corriendo calle abajo. La pequeña mecánica se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y con gran nostalgia tomó el otro Walkie-Talkie y guardo ambos en la mochila que ya tenia preparada para el próximo día.

Tras esto se ajustó su mono tejano, puso la visera de su gorra hacia atrás y emprendió el camino hacia Vanzilla para ir al colegio junto al resto de sus hermanas.

Pues por el momento aquí termina este primer capitulo. Espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo fic. En el próximo podrán ver como las dos intrépidas exploradoras Bluebell se adentran en el bosque en busca de su desaparecido hermano.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin el fin de semana había llegado y el Sr. Lynn dejaba a las dos jóvenes gemelas en la entrada del bosque. Mientras las veía alejarse no perdía de vista un pequeño monitor verde donde se mostraban 2 puntitos brillantes. El aparato de rastreo de Lisa parecía funcionar bien, igualmente se aseguró de que llevasen un teléfono móvil y les contactasen cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Lola: ¡No corras tanto! Es difícil caminar por aquí con mis zapatos

Lana: No tendrías que haber traído tacones hermanita. Demonos prisa en montar la tienda y salgamos a buscar a Lincoln.

Lola: Por lo menos ayúdame con las maletas.

Lana suelta un quejido, pero para y se dirige a su hermana para tomar una de las dos maletas que va arrastrando.

Lana: Solo vamos a estar una noche, ¿Se puede saber que has traído?

Lola: Pues lo básico, 3 mudas de ropa, mis productos de limpieza de cutis, mascarilla de noche, secador de pelo, varias colonias y...

Lana: Espera, ¿has traído el secador? ¿Donde piensas enchufarlo?

Lola se queda para unos momentos con cara de poker, después muestra su habitual cara de enfado.

Lola: Por estas cosas odio la naturaleza...

Tras montar la tienda de campaña y poner la silla plegable de Lola de forma que le tocase el sol pero tuviese sombra, Lana no pudo evitar recordar las aventuras con su hermanito, como cuando ambos salvaron todas las ranas del colegio para evitar que las matasen en clase de ciencias o como cuando rescataron a los patos del restaurante mexico-japones de acabar como enchiladas de pato pekin. También recuerda como cariñosamente este le rascaba la espalda a cambio de que dejase de hacerlo con el mando de la televisión... solo que el no sabia que esto ultimo lo hacia a propósito, pues le gustaba que fuese su hermanito quien le rascaba de forma amorosa la espalda. Miró un momento a Lola y recordó lo que se divirtió con su hermano suplantando a su hermana Lola en un concurso de belleza, los nervios la tenían a punto de llorar y no creía poderlo conseguir, pero que al final su hermano lea comprendió y apoyo diciéndole que el premio no importaba, que el la quería tal cual era y que no quería que cambiase por nada del mundo, finalmente mostró sus verdaderos encantos en el concurso y ganó el premio y las entradas para el parque de diversiones... Sacudió su cabeza y tomo los Walkies que usaban Clyde y Lincoln, le dio uno a Lola que se quedaría en el campamento y ella se iría a explorar la zona buscando a su hermano o alguna pista que indicase que había pasado por allí.

Lana: Bien Brincos, se que esta vez lo encontraremos, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Sin mas se dispuso a recorrer el bosque en dirección norte pasó casi una hora revisando cada recodo, cada árbol buscando cualquier pista. Solo logró encontrar un Alce muy enfadado, pero se volvió muy bueno y calmado después de que Lana le ayudase a sacarse una astilla que se le había quedado clavada en una de sus pezuñas.

Walkie: *Brrrtzzz* ¿Fangosa? Aquí purpurina, en una hora debemos llamar a papá y mamá.

Lana: Purpurina, aquí Fangosa. Vuelvo al campamento ¿Alguna novedad?*Brrrtzzz*

Walkie*Brrrtzzz* Si, he intentado abrir la lata de espaguettis para calentar la comida, pero NO HEMOS TRAÍDO ABRELATAS

Lana: Tranquila Purpurina, llevo la navaja multiusos que me regaló Lincoln en nuestro aniversario... (Siempre me hacia los mejores regalos) enseguida voy para allí.*Brrrtzzz*

Walkie: *Brrrtzzz*No te equivoques Fangosa, los mejores regalos me los hacia a mi, el espejo plateado que me regaló aun esta intacto pese a haber sufrido caídas por tu culpa y de tus alimañas.

Lana (sin pulsar el botón del aparato): Claro que dura, porque es de plástico para que no se rompa tan fácilmente...

Lana: Llego en 40 minutos*Brrrtzzz*

Tras volver al campamento realizaron la llamada de rigor a sus padres informándoles que estaban bien y que aun no habían encontrado rastro alguno de su hermano. Después abrieron la lata de espaguetis enlatados y los calentaron con el camping gas en un cazito y se lo comieron tranquilamente.

Lana: Están ricos, pero creo que debimos dejarlos para la noche, ahora deberíamos habernos comido los bocadillos que nos preparó mamá.

Lola: De noche no veríamos si están bien hechos o no, ademas, tampoco vería si me he manchado a oscuras y no pienso irme a dormir con una mancha de tomate en la cara. Arruinaría mi delicado cutis.

Lana: Bueno, a mi ya me esta bien, así tendré mas energías para buscar.

Lola: Sabes, hecho mucho de menos a Linky... ninguna de nuestras hermanas juega tanto con nosotras como lo hacia el.

Lana: Si, es el mejor ogro rapta-princesas de todos.

Lola: El y Lori me animaron mucho cuando tuve mi primer concurso nacional, se que yo pe... perd... AARRGG... se que yo NO gané, pero Licnoln se esforzó muchísimo en enseñar a Lori como debía peinarme y en corregir mis pasos de baile con cinta a través de videollamada. Era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Lana: Si, lo ES.

Tras tomar unos yogures de postre Lana tomo nuevamente sus cosas y se dirigió en esta ocasión a la parte este del campamento. Exploró varios montículos e incluso reunió el suficiente valor como para asomarse a un precipicio aun y su miedo a las alturas. No encontró rastro alguno de su hermano. Lo mas emocionante fue una colmena de abejas que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de un árbol como si de una roca se tratase.

Lana*Brrrtzzz* ¿Purpurina? Aquí Fangosa, he llegado al limite y... no he encontrado nada. ¿Has visto algo por allí?*Brrrtzzz*

Walkie*Brrrtzzz* Negativo Fangosa, por aquí solo hay pajarracos que intentar robarse mi collar y ardillas muy molestas que quieren que les dé mi bolsa de frutos secos.

Lana: *suspiro digno de Lucy* Ok, voy de regreso.*Brrrtzzz*

Ya de vuelta en el campamento Lola no pudo mas que sentirse triste al ver lo decaída que se encontraba su hermana mayor por 3 minutos, el no encontrar absolutamente nada la tenia con una expresión de desengaño y tristeza que también provocaba en ella ganas de suspirar y vestirse de negro como su hermana mayor. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos haciendo que su liso pelo rubio se ondease al viento.

Lana: Lola, no estamos en ningún concurso. No hace falta que te exhibas, solo estamos tu y yo.

Lola: ¿Eh? Ah. No, no era por eso. ¿Como te sientes hermanita?

Lola se sentó también en el tronco donde su hermanita había decidido tomar un descanso. Le acercó la bolsa de plástico donde tenían varios sanwitches que es lo que cenarían. Lana tomo uno sin mucho animo y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Lana: En verdad pensaba que esta vez si encontraría algo... mi moco de la suerte parecía vibrar y eso solo le pasa cuando algo bueno me va a ocurrir...

Lola: Uuugghh. Deberías tirar eso... es repugnante.

Lana (ignorando a su hermana): En verdad no quiero creerlo... No quiero que sea verdad... Lincoln no puede haber muerto... No... no...

La pequeña cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras empezaba a llorar desconsolada. Quería negarse a creer en todo lo que las autoridades y sus padres decían, pero poco a poco su mente se abría a la dolorosa verdad. La pequeña no aguantaba mas y solo quería llorar a pleno pulmón. Apartó sus manos de la cara, alzó la cabeza y grito de dolor mientras seguía llorando. Notó como su hermana pasaba su brazo por sus hombros intentando darle consuelo. Al poco rato notó como uno de los guantes de su hermana se deslizaba por su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas. Era una sensación rara. El guante se encontraba húmedo y era muy blandito, a demás los movimientos que su hermana hacia eran algo raros...

Lola: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Lana abrió los ojos ante el grito de su gemela, la vio arrastrándose por el suelo con cara de pánico mientras ella seguía notando esa sensación en su mejilla. Giró bruscamente su cabeza para ver como una lengua rosada se metía de vuelta en un gran hocico que tenia a su lado.

Lana: ¡¡¡AAhhh!!

La pequeña también gritó y corrió a abrazarse a su gemela mientras ambas miraban atemorizadas al dueño de aquel hocico. Se trataba de un desnutrido lobo que las miraba con ojos tristes. Lana recobró un poco la compostura cuando vio como el animal tomo con sus dientes la bolsa de bocadillos y se alejó cojeando a la parte sur del bosque. Lola seguía gritando horrorizada ante aquel violento y repulsivo ser de los bosques que casi se la come a ella y a su hermana. Por su parte Lana, después del susto inicial, miró con tristeza al pobre animal famélico que se llevó su cena, una apenada sonrisa apareció en su cara al comparar el pelaje de aquel lobo con la cabellera blanca de su desaparecido hermano.

Celular: *Who let the dogs out... Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof... Who let the dogs out... Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof *

Lola dio un respingo ante la súbita llamada y maldijo a su padre por utilizar aquel tono. Lana se limitó a tomar el celular y contestar la llamada. Su madre muy enfadada las regaño porque hacia media hora deberían haber llamado. Lana y Lola tuvieron una fuerte discusión intentando explicarle a su madre que no habían encontrado aun nada y que un adorable y tierno monstruo feroz con grandes colmillos le había lamido tiernamente la cara a Lana intentando devorarla en un frenesí de sangre y maldad pues aquel lobito blanco se encontraba hambriento y herido.

Rita (sin llegar a entender todo lo que decían sus hijas a la vez): A ver, ¿esta alguna herida? ¿quieren que vayamos a buscarlas?

Lola/Lana: NOOO... Sii/NOOO

Lana mira a su hermana Lola con ojos de cachorro, la princesa rosa fastidiada porque su hermana ha sido mas rápida acaba cediendo.

Lola: *bufido* No hace falta que nos vengáis a buscar mamá... Ya nos vemos mañana por la tarde.

Rita: Bueno niñas, abrigaros bien y no salgáis de la tienda por la noche. ¿Entendido?

Lana: Si, gracias mamá. He traído a Chapotitos por si tenemos una emergencia.

Lola: Si, tranquila mamá, me aseguraré que ese asqueroso balde sucio no entre en la tienda.

Tras finalizar la llamada ambas recogieron un poco el campamento y se metieron en la tienda. Una hora después, Lola ya había acabado sus rituales de belleza y se pusieron a dormir esperando que durante la mañana pudiesen encontrar finalmente alguna pista o rastro que les condujese a su hermano perdido.

La mañana se alzó fresca y soleada. Lana corrió a cambiarse y tomó una de las bolsas de aperitivos que llevaban para que fuese su desayuno.

Lana: Lola, yo me marcho ya a investigar la parte Sud. ¡¡Tu tomate tu tiempo!!

Lola: ¡¡Llévate la mochila y el walkie!!

Lana: Okie dokie

La joven exploradora emprendió su camino hacia la ultima parte del bosque que le faltaba por explorar. Habían accedido por el oeste al bosque y las partes norte y este ya estaban revisadas, el sur era su ultima esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de su hermanito. Por el camino no encontró nada, salvo un paso por encima de un precipicio que únicamente tenia un tronco para cruzarlo.

Lana (pensando): A ver, recuerda como te enseño Lincoln, ¡Cabeza recta, vista al frente, culo apretado!

Atravesó el tronco siguiendo aquellas instrucciones y soplo aliviada una vez en el otro extremo, había conseguido pasar sin mirar abajo. Tras un rato buscando empezaba a darse por vencida, no había rastro de su hermanito y ya había gastado casi todo el tiempo que tenia. Estaba a punto de emprender la marcha hacia el campamento cuando escuchó unos lastimeros gemidos provenientes de algún lugar cercano. Siguiendo el sonido de aquellos quejidos se encontró con un animal que tenia una de sus patas atrapadas entre unas raíces de un árbol. El animal estiraba su pata intentando liberarse pero solo lograba dañarse mas.

Lana: Hey amiguito. ¿No eres tu el lobo que me lamió anoche?

Lobo: Grrrr...

Lana: Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte. Deja que libere tu pata.

Cuando Lana se acercó pudo divisar cerca del cánido la bolsa de bocadillos que les había robado, esta se encontraba destrozada a dentelladas. Cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la pata del lobo este empezó a ladrar como si estuviese asustado. Con mucho cuidado logró liberar la pata del animal el cual se alejó unos pasos renqueando. Lana dejó su mochila en el suelo y sacó un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba por si se hacia daño o encontraba algún animal herido.

Lana: No tengas miedo, deja que te cure esa fea herida.

El lobo, como entendiendo a la joven, empezó a acercarse lentamente. Esta tomó su pata herida y le aplicó un algodón empapado en agua oxigenada para desinfectar, a lo que el animal gimió de dolor e hizo ademan de apartar su pata, pero acabó dejándola en las manos de la pequeña veterinaria. Lana le aplicó un vendaje a la pata herida y acarició su lomo quitandole diversas ramas y hojas secas que se habían pegado a su pelaje.

Lana: Ya estas curado, ten cuidado no vuelvas a meter la pata. Jejejejeje. Ese chiste le hubiese gustado a Luan.

El joven lobo se acercó a su protectora y lamió feliz la cara de esta mientras meneaba la cola en señal de agradecimiento.

Lana: Jajaja. Para, me haces cosquillas. Para.

Como si la hubiese entendido el amistoso animal dejó de lamerla, pero Lana se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la bolsa de aperitivos que esta pensaba desayunar antes de regresar al campamento. Sin mas, tomó la bolsa y la abrió mostrándosela al lobo que la miró unos momentos extrañado antes de hundir su morro dentro de la bolsa y devorar su contenido con ansias.

Lana: Veo que estas hambriento. Toda tuya, pero deberías cazar algo para alimentarte, estas en los huesos.

Lobo (tono lastimero): Uuuuunnnnggg...

Lana: Bueno, yo me he de marchar. Cuídate mucho.

Sin mas la pequeña mecánica se ajustó su mono de trabajo y se cargó a la espalda la mochila. Emprendió el camino de vuelta al campamento. Cuando regresó Lola esperaba verla desanimada o llorando pero esta había regresado con una sonrisa en su cara.

Lola: ¿Has encontrado algo?

Lana perdió un poco su animo ante la pregunta de su gemela, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

Lana: No, no hay ni rastro de el. Pero pude ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Lola no quiso hacer mas preguntas, todo había acabado, pero en esta ocasión su hermana no estaba deprimida y triste, prefirió no empeorar la situación. Juntas se dedicaron a guardar todas las cosas y plegar la tienda de campaña. Necesitaron subirse las dos en las maletas de Lola para poder cerrarlas. Cuando terminaron llamaron a sus padres y fueron a esperarlos a la entrada del bosque que rodeaba Royal Woods.

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Una vida salvada gracias a la pequeña amante de los animales y un peso menos que cargar para la pequeña princesita. Sus padres por fin darán carpetazo a unos terribles meses de búsqueda y sufrimiento. Si les esta gustando, dejen su voto y algún comentario para animarme a seguir.

Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

Tras el ultimo fin de semana de búsqueda, los padres Loud entregaron a sus hijas unos papeles para informar a sus respectivos colegios que finalmente se abandonaba la búsqueda del miembro desaparecido, por parte de las autoridades. La noticia se extendió rápidamente por los pasillos, pero excepto susurros captados pos sus oídos, nadie dijo nada directamente a las hermanas. Por lo menos hasta que empezaron las actividades de sus clubs donde se reunían con sus amigos.

Por parte de Lucy no hubo apenas cambio, únicamente su amiga Haiku le dio su apoyo y entre todos los miembros del club realizaron una sesión de espiritismo uniendo las energías espirituales de todos para dar con el alma de su hermano. A parte de un poltergeis bromista llamado Peeves y un lamentable intento de asustarlos de lo que parecía una sabana vieja llamada Gasparin, no lograron contactar con el alma de su hermano.

Las mayores Lori y Leni se reunieron en una cafetería con sus amigas para pasar el rato, ninguna les mencionó nada sobre lo de su hermano, solo una de ellas fue la que se interesó.

Carol: Lamento mucho que finalmente no encontraseis a vuestro tierno hermanito, pero no os desaniméis, hay gente desaparecida que al cabo del tiempo a regresado a su hogar... *sniff*... con lo bueno que es... *snif*... seguro que nunca las dejaría solaaaaaaaas... *buaa*

Finalmente fueron Lori y Leni quienes acabaron consolando a alguien en vez de que las consolasen a ellas y es que Carol había llegado a querer a Lincoln como a ese hermano que nunca tuvo.

Con Luan la cosa fue bastante diferente, pues en su club de comedia y teatro se habían reunido y sus compañeros contaban anécdotas de las veces que habían estado con el o cuando había ido a ayudar a su hermana en alguna obra o representación. Luan no decía nada, solo simulaba con mímica estar metida dentro de una caja.

Benny: No era mal chico, se esforzaba mucho y seguro que se le hubiese dado bien el humor si se lo proponía. Seguro que muchas chicas lo echan de menos, se le veía guapetón...

Giggles: Pues si, y seguro que era muy lanzado.

A Giggles se le iluminó la cara como siempre que pretende hacer algún chiste y se puso de pie de un salto.

Giggles: Yo salí con el una vez, en el baile deSadie Hawkins, y recuerdo sus melosas palabras: "Tus ojos son dos cerezas, tus mejillas dos manzanas. Que linda ensalada de frutas haríamos con mi bana..."

*PLAFF*

La joven payasita no vio venir el tortazo que le dio Luan que la miraba con furia. Todos se quedaron mirando a la joven mimo mientras salia corriendo del teatro con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Benny: No creo que recordarlo como un pervertido fuese lo que esperaba Luan...

Giggles (tocando su roja mejilla): Pero... solo era una broma... yo... yo... solo pretendía animarla.

Por su parte Lynn descansaba en el banquillo en su practica de Softball. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en las gradas, justo en el punto donde solía ponerse su hermano a verla jugar.

Polly: Hey Lynn, deja de mirar allí, solo te castigas a ti misma. Tu hermano no querría verte tan chafada, siempre estaba lleno de energía, si le hubiesen gustado mas los deportes seguro que te superaría.

Lynn: Lo se Polly, pero todo me recuerda a el. Siempre he creído que estaba pegada a el para protegerlo y cuidarlo, pero ahora que no esta... siento como si me faltase una parte de mi, algo importante.

Polly: Es duro perder a un familiar, pero no debes venirte abajo. Siempre cuidabas de el.

Margo: Me dijeron que incluso te presentaste voluntaria para darles el Tour por secundaria para que no les pasase nada malo.

Lynn (mira al suelo triste): Pero casi le dan una paliza por seguir mis consejos...

Polly: Si y una vez me dijo que le enseñaste varias llaves de lucha para defenderse de los que se metían con el.

Lynn(alzando la vista): Acabó siendo una chica que estaba enamorada de el...

Margo: A demás, el te incluyó en su cómic como "La Fuerte". El te consideraba la mas fuerte y valiente de sus hermanas...

Lynn (con una leve sonrisa): Si, creo que tienes razón. El estaba orgulloso de...

Los ojos de la deportista se llenan de lagrimas y su mundo se viene abajo cuando ve entrar al campo a la mascota del equipo con aquel traje que la torturaba en cada partido. Rompió en llanto ante todas sus compañeras mientras veía el traje de ardilla que su hermano tuvo que llevar para librarse de las acusaciones de Mala Suerte que ella misma había empezado haciendo de la vida de su hermano un infierno durante varias semanas. Sus compañeras no sabían que hacer mientras la oían decir que ella era la peor de todas sus hermanas y la que mas lo hizo sufrir.

Por su parte Luna se encontraba en el ensayo con Sam, Chunk y Tabby. Los tres trataban de no mencionar mucho sobre su hermano, pero las baladas tristes y melancólicas que ahora tocaba Luna no ayudaban mucho al animo del grupo. Fue entonces cuando Tabby propuso algo.

Tabby: Chicos escuchad, se que no suele ser nuestro estilo, pero creo que deberíamos tocarla.

Sam: ¿A que te refieres?

Luna: ¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?

Tabby: En verdad, es una canción que me enseñó Lincoln enSadie Hawkins, creo que era una de sus canciones favoritas.

Sam: Podríamos tocarla en su honor. ¿Tu que dices Luna?

Luna: Claro, yo les sigo, solo empiecen a tocar.

Tabby se pone al teclado mientras el resto toma sus instrumentos.

(Everybreath you take - The Police)

Tras acabar la canción una lagrima se derrama por la mejilla de Luna mientras mira al techo con una sonrisa en su cara y algo mas relajada. Sus compañeros se quedan mirándola y también esbozan una sonrisa. Aquella era la mejor despedida que le podían dar al albino.

Por su parte Lana y Lisa eran llevadas, por Rita y Lily, a casa donde ambas pequeñas se reunieron con Lola. Las tres tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre lo que habían encontrado durante el fin de semana, pero aquello no mejoró el animo de Lisa, que seguía maldiciendo el no poder encontrar una forma científica para localizar cualquier rastro de su hermano. Tras tomar su merienda Lola se preparó para dar una nueva fiesta del té con sus peluches y, cosa rara, Lisa se apuntó a acompañarla. Esperaba que, haciendo algo diferente, a su mente se le ocurriesen nuevas formas de buscar.

Lana en cambio decidió bajar al garaje de la familia donde tenia la bici que heredó de su querido hermanito. Al principio quiso modificarla, pero la consideraba un valioso recuerdo y la dejó tal cual el se la había entregado. Tras observarla unos instantes apenada decidió ir al parque a despejar un poco su mente.

Lana: Brincos, me voy al parque. Procura que nadie se acerque a la bici de Lincoln. No quiero que le pase nada.

Brincos salta del bolsillo de su mono y realiza un saludo militar mientras empieza a hacer rondas al rededor de las ruedas.

Ya en el parque Lana se encontraba pateando una piedra mientras caminaba con aire ausente, entonces escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba desde el cajón de arena donde solía jugar.

Skippy: ¡¡Hey Lana!! ¿Vienes a jugar?

Lana (con sonrisa incomoda): Emm... Hola Skippy. Lo siento ahora no tengo muchas ganas.

Skippy: Me he enterado de lo de tu hermano. Lo lamento mucho.

Lana (desvía la mirada al suelo): Si, gracias. Pero han parado las búsquedas así que creo que ya no lo encontraremos.

Skippy: Es una lastima, ¿Que fue lo que le pasó?

Lana: Fue con su amigo al bosque de Royal Woods para hacer una prueba de hombría o algo así, pero desapareció en el bosque y no lo hemos vuelto a ver.

Skippy: Vaya... que lastima. ¿Y no van a ir a buscarlo ustedes mismas?

Lana: Ya lo hemos intentado, precisamente este fin de semana mis papas me llevaron a mi y a Lola para que lo buscásemos una ultima vez por el bosque. Yo querría seguir yendo, pero ya no piensan llevarnos.

Skippy: Vaya... que mal... pero... bueno, si no te dejan seguir buscándolo no creo que... bueno... en verdad no... emm...

Lana: ¡Escupelo ya!

Skippy suelta un gran escupitajo en el suelo con su chicle incluido.

Lana (rodando los ojos estilo Lola): Decía que dijeses lo que querías decir.

Skippy: Aaahhh... bueno solo era que desde el camino antiguo donde esta el contenedor donde tiran los restos de la tienda de dulces, bueno, que desde aquel lugar se puede acceder a la parte sur del bosque... pero si no te dejan ir es tontería...

A Lana aquellas palabras le iluminaron los ojos. Era un largo camino hasta allí, pero si lo que decía su amigo era cierto, podría proseguir su búsqueda sin molestar o advertir a sus padres o hermanas. Lana le planta un beso en la mejilla a Skippy y le da las gracias. Esta, muy contenta, se vuelve corriendo a su casa para planear como va a hacer para dirigirse allí y evitar que sus padres sospechen de sus planes.

Skippy (limpiándose la mejilla) :BEEEJJJJHH... que asco.

Al llegar a su casa observó como Vanzilla ya se encontraba allí, por lo que sus hermanas ya habrían llegado de sus clubes o practicas. Intentó colarse por la puerta trasera para evitar en la medida de lo posible a sus hermanas, pero nada mas torcer la esquina de la casa vio a Lucy recostada en el árbol de la casa que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Pensaba pasar sin levantar sospechas, pero la colorida portada del libro que tenia en las manos llamó su atención. Se acercó lentamente a su hermana mayor la cual al notar la presencia de su hermana pequeña intentó esconder su libro y disimular sacando su cuaderno de poemas.

Lana (con una ceja levantada): ¿estabas leyendo La Princesa Pony?

Lucy (nerviosa): ...eeehhh... no... esto... *suspiro* es el libro de Lincoln... solo quería saber que cosas... ¿le gustaban?...

Lana (escéptica): Pues aunque dijo que era suyo, yo nunca he visto ese libro en su cuarto. Ni siquiera dentro del baúl de secretos que guarda debajo de la cama o donde tiene las revistas cochinas. ¿Donde lo has encontrado?

Lucy temblando decide que no es justo seguir manchando la reputación de su hermano cuando ya no esta con ellas, por lo que finalmente le confiesa a Lana lo ocurrido durante el ultimo gran atasco. Lana hacia todo lo posible por aguantar la risa, pero tras pensar en su hermano se calmó y hablo con tranquilidad.

Lana: Vaya... Lincoln es incluso mas bueno de lo que creía...

Lucy: Si... estoy seguro que el hace todo lo que puede por volver con nosotros... * suspiro* Bueno, ahora me tocará a mi soportar las burlas de todas durante un tiempo cuando se lo cuentes... espero que mi frágil alma pueda soportarlo...

La pequeña mecánica se quedó pensativa unos momentos y finalmente miró a su hermana de forma seria.

Lana: No te voy a delatar. Yo no soy como Lola. Pero también te confiaré un secreto que quiero que me guardes.

Lucy asintió esperando escuchar el secreto de su hermana. La pequeña se acercó a su oído y le contó lo que le había dicho Skippy y sus intenciones de realizar escapadas para seguir buscando a su hermano desde la parte del bosque a la que puede llegar. La joven gótica se debate en conflicto pues no quiere que su hermanita se exponga a peligros así sin que nadie lo sepa pero tampoco quiere que salga a la luz su afición por las historias fantasiosas de ponis ni la oportunidad de que sigan buscando a su hermano.

Lucy: *suspiro* Bueno, esta bien... Te cubriré, pero creo que hay otra persona a la que deberías contárselo...

Lana (enfadada): He dicho que no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa. Seguro me lo querrán impedir.

Lucy: ...es posible, pero quieras o no debes hablarlo con Lisa... después de todo con los dispositivos de seguimiento se enterará tarde o temprano de lo que haces...

Lana siente un escalofrío por su espalda. No se acordaba de aquel dispositivo que todas llevaban implantado para evitar que les pase lo mismo que a Lincoln. Agradece a su gótica hermana dándole un abrazo, pero esta se muestra algo incomoda y solo lo regresa con un brazo algo tieso.

Lana: Voy a buscar a Brincos y les daré de comer a las mascotas. Gracias Lucy

Tras cenar e ir todos a dormir, Lana no puede conciliar el sueño, sale de su habitación y se queda mirando el pasillo unos instantes. Normalmente cuando tiene una pesadilla se dirige a dormir con su hermana mayor Lori, pero en esta ocasión no se trata de una pesadilla. Se dirige en la dirección contraria, al cuarto de su hermano mayor. En esta ocasión quiere dormir cerca de sus cosas y recordarlo, pero al entrar al cuarto del muchacho ve en la cama la figura de una de sus hermanas tumbada en la cama, su cabellera marrón le tapa un poco la cara pero puede ver unas lagrimas recorrer su rostro mientras abraza fuertemente a Bun-bun, el peluche favorito de su hermano.

Lana: ¿Puedo dormir también aquí?

Su hermana asiente con la cabeza y le hace un hueco, ambas se abrazan en la cama con el conejito de Lincoln entre las dos.

Lana: Muchas gracias Luan. Buenas noches.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. La pequeña familia intenta superar la perdida como pueden cada uno a su manera, pero siempre hay a quien le cuesta mas y a quien le cuesta menos. Espero os esté agradando esta aventura y me dejéis vuestro voto y algún comentario para animarme a seguir.

Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori: Sabes que literalmente es lo correcto Lana. Entiéndelo.

La pequeña mecánica se alejaba caminando de espaldas mientras miraba a los ojos a la mayor de sus hermanas que avanzaba paso a paso.

Lana: NO, NO QUIERO

La segunda mayor sale de su cuarto y se une al lado de Lori.

Leni: Escucha a Lori, ella sabe lo que se ha de hacer.

Dando pasos hacia atrás siente que su espalda choca con alguien, pero logra zafarse antes de que la tomase por los hombros.

Lucy: ...debes superarlo de una vez... es necesario...

Lana: ¡Traidora! No quiero...

Lucy: Suspiro

La mayor de las gemelas emprende una carrera por las escaleras en dirección a la parte inferior y pasa entre las piernas de su hermana Luan que parecía intentar crear una pared invisible con mímica.

Luna: De aquí no pasas little sis. Todas estamos de acuerdo, entiéndelo.

Lana: No, no y no...

Lola: Es en lo que habíamos quedado... debes cumplir o hablaremos con papá y mamá.

La joven roquera estaba en la puerta principal impidiéndole la salida, Lana quiso ir hacia el comedor pero el auto de Lola se lo impidió e intentó agarrarla también. Deslizándose por el suelo acabó huyendo a la cocina, corrió con todas sus energías hasta la puerta trasera, pero...

*PLOFF*

... Lynn había conseguido placarla y la retenía en el suelo.

Lynn: Lo siento Lana, pero es como habíamos quedado... incluso yo debo hacerlo cada día.

Lana: ¡Traidoraaas!

Luna (llegando y agarrando también a Lana): Si, tienes suerte que al final te permitiéramos que solo fuese una vez a la semana...

Poco a poco el resto de hermanas llegan y consiguen entre todas arrastrar a la pequeña al piso superior, únicamente Lisa y Lily no participaban al ser las mas pequeñas.

Finalmente entre todas las hermanas lograron desvestir a Lana y meterla en la bañera. Por fin sus narices tendrían un poco de descanso después de obligarla a bañarse y quitarse de encima toda la mugre acumulada.

Lana: ¡Son todas unas traidoras! Yo no me interpongo en su estilo de vida

Lori: Pero si que lo afecta, tu olor es repulsivo y desde que volvisteis del bosque hueles a perro mojado...

Charles (con mirada ofendida): guau...

Finalmente logran dejar encerrada en el baño a Lana con Lori y Luna. Por su parte el resto de hermanas se dispersan a sus diferentes quehaceres. Lucy toma varias velas de su armario para disponerse a subir al ático a una nueva sesión de espiritismo, pero antes mira de reojo a su compañera de habitación que se había tumbado en la cama y solo lanzaba una pelota de tenis al aire y volvía a cogerla.

Luan en su cuarto grababa un nuevo vídeo con sus nuevos movimientos de mimo, gesticulaba todo lo que podía con su cara, expresiones de sorpresa, de asco, de miedo, según la actuación lo requería, pero en ningún momento se mostró en su cara una sonrisa.

Leni acompaño a Lola a su cuarto para ayudarla a escoger un vestido apropiado para su próximo concurso de belleza. No se ponían de acuerdo, pues Leni quería incluir si o si alguna tiara o corona en su atuendo, como antiguamente. Pero Lola había decidido que no quería llevar ninguna a los concursos, que solo se pondría la de ganadora del concurso y ya esta.

Por su parte Lisa...

Lisa: En estos momentos te envidio Lily.

Lily: ¿po po?

Lisa: Siendo tan pequeña, pronto olvidaras a nuestra unidad fraternal desaparecida y no sufrirás los reveses sentimentales que nos azotan a todas y quedarán imprimados en nuestro hipocampo y luego en nuestro cortex.

Lily se limita a mirar extrañada a su hermana y cuando la ve frotándose los ojos humedecidos debajo de las gafas, la bebé de la familia le acerca su oso de peluche intentando consolarla.

Lily: incol

Lisa: *snif* Gracias Lily. Te prometo que me esforzaré con todas mis fuerzas en encontrar un invento que pueda localizar a cualquier persona en cualquier punto del mundo que se encuentre.

Dejó a Lily en su cuna y se acercó a su mesa de estudio donde tenia extendido un mapa de la ciudad con varios círculos marcados. Estos tenían indicados cada uno una fecha, cuanto mayor era la fecha mas grande era el circulo. El circulo que abarcaba casi todo el mapa tenia fecha de 1 mes después de la desaparición. Resignada tomó el mapa y lo arrugó, aquello ya no servia para anda. El radio de búsqueda tras 6 meses cubriría todo el continente.

Intentó organizar todos los inventos que tenia a medias, pero se cansó rápidamente y acabó sentada en su silla con los codos en la mesa y agarrando su cabello. No se inmutó cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, ni se molestó en voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Si quería podía encender un monitor que le diría donde se encontraban cada una de sus hermanas y cual era la que había accedido, pero sin Lincoln casi ninguna entraba a pedirle ayuda, solo recogían a Lily para cambiar su pañal o darle el biberón. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

Lana: Emm... Lisa, se que estas ocupada, pero ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

Aquello le resultó completamente nuevo, no pudo mas que separar sus manos de su cabeza y mirar incrédula a su hermana mayor.

Lisa: ¿Que es lo que necesitas de mi, unidad fraternal? No pienso ayudarte a librarte de los rituales de limpieza corporal a los que tan obstinadamente te niegas a someterte.

Lana se olfatea y muestra una mueca de desagrado al notar como su cuerpo desprendía un aroma que ella identificaba como "pedos de princesas de fresa y nata". Puso un acara de asco, pero volvió a su semblante normal al volver a mirar a su hermanita pequeña.

Lana: No, para eso ya es tarde. En verdad... no te enfades, pero me gustaría que desactivases mi chip de seguimiento o por lo menos en ciertos momentos.

Lisa se ajustó sus lentes y alzó una ceja ante el extraño pedido de su hermana.

Lisa: ¿Y por que motivo debería hacer algo semejante? Nuestras unidades paternales se enfadarían conmigo y notarían la falta de tu señal en su dispositivo.

Lana: Pues la verdad es que aunque no sea mucho, he sabido que desde cierto lugar de la ciudad se puede acceder a la zona sur del bosque y...

Tras tomar aire se puso recta y completamente seria para mostrar a su hermana toda la seguridad que podía desprender y así intentar convencerla.

Lana: ...y quiero intentar ir tras las clases para seguir buscando a nuestro herma...

No pudo acabar la frase, pues la pequeña genio se lanzó contra ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Lana se quedó parada ante esta reacción que jamas hubiese esperado de su hermana.

Lisa: SI. SI, si, si, si. Si es para buscar a nuestro hermano, claro que te ayudaré. Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias Lana.

Lana (sorprendida): ¿Pero tu no apoyabas la decisión de papa y mama de detener la búsqueda?

Lisa (Separándose de su hermana): Solo reconocí ante nuestras unidades paternas que para evitar que la familia se hundiese en un pozo de desesperación, la acción mas lógica era permitir que se finalizase la búsqueda por parte de las autoridades. Pero eso no significa que no quiera encontrarlo y que vuelva con nosotras.

Lisa recobró la compostura y buscó entre sus cosas para sacar un mapa de la ciudad mas pequeño que el que hace un rato había arrugado y tirado a la papelera.

Lisa: Indícame cual es la zona por la que pretendes acceder.

Lana, tras varios minutos intentando identificar las zonas del mapa, le señaló el punto por el cual le había dicho Skippy que podía acceder al bosque. Le explicó su plan de ir diferentes días, con la bicicleta que había heredado, hasta allí y adentrarse unas horas cada día en el bosque recorriendo diversas zonas. Si todo sigue según el plan, en un par de meses lograría registrar toda aquella parte del bosque.

Lisa: Bien, el principal problema seria que desactivando tu chip, nuestros padres pensarían que algo pasa y se alarmarían, por lo que debería crear un aparato que crease un eco de tu señal en otra zona de la ciudad.

Lana: Genial, con eso no sospecharían y podría buscar tranquila.

Lisa: También te proporcionaré un pequeño dispositivo láser para cortar metal, es casi seguro que la zona que converge con el bosque esté separada con alguna verja para evitar que animales salvajes accedan a la ciudad.

Lana: Gracias Lisa. Eres la mejor, hermanita.

Tras aquello se pasaron todo el rato planeando la mejor forma de cubrir las zonas cercanas del bosque repartiendo los espacios por sectores a explorar uno por día que se aventurase sola por aquellos parajes.

Durante la hora de cenar el Sr. Lynn repartió a cada una un trozo de su famosa Lynnsaña y observó complacido como varias de sus hijas mostraban un estado de animo notablemente mejor.

Rita: Muchas gracias Lori. A ti también Leni y a ti Luna. Se os ve mejor cara y eso me agrada.

Lori: Tranquila mamá, literalmente superaremos todo esto.

Luna: Nos volveremos fuertes y cumpliremos nuestros sueños como le hubiese gustado a el.

Rita: Luan cariño, por favor, deberías volver a actuar con normalidad.

Luan (negando con la cabeza):...

Rita: Ni si quiera hiciste ninguna broma el abril pasado...

La mimo de la familia simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada dando por terminada la conversación. Rita no siguió insistiendo.

Sr. Lynn: Emm... Lucy... ¿Tu como estas?

Lucy: ...Soporto el pesar de mi alma ante los oscuros acontecimientos que nos rodean y clamo a los espíritus por una respuesta a las vicisitudes que nos acontecen, mas el yugo del pesar mantendrá su doncella de hierro cerrada sobre mi corazón...

En esta ocasión las miradas que solían dedicarle a Lisa se clavaron en ella. Pero al contrario que la pequeña genio no buscó aclarar sus palabras para su familia.

Sr. Lynn: De acuerdoooo. ¿Y las mas pequeñas de la casa, como se encuentran?

Lola/Lana: Bien

Lisa: Procuramos sobreponernos a los hechos. ¿Ustedes como se encuentran "padre" y "madre"?

La actitud de la joven genio dejó sorprendidos a sus progenitores, que hubieran esperado esa pregunta de cualquiera de sus hijas menos de ella. Se miraron y se tomaron de la mano antes de responderle con tono calmado.

Rita: A nosotros también nos cuesta, pero debemos seguir adelante. Tenemos que seguir trabajando y manteniendo a nuestra familia.

Sr. Loud: Lamentamos si no les damos toda la atención que necesitan, pero queremos que poco a poco todo vuelva a la normalidad y poder mantenerlas a todas bien cuidadas y a salvo.

Leni (con una sonrisa en su cara): Es imposible que volvamos a la normalidad sin Linky, pero tranquilos, estoy segura de que acabará encontrando el camino a casa.

La segunda mayor se levantó y deposito su plato vacío en el fregaplatos mientras toda la familia se la quedaba mirando, después con su habitual alegría se fue al piso superior a revisar sus patrones de diseño. El silencio que se formó en la mesa solo fue roto por el llanto de Lily que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

La cena termino de una forma un poco incomoda, pero a Lana no le importó demasiado. Mientras el resto se peleaba por ir al baño a acicalarse para dormir, la pequeña amante de los animales preparaba una mochila con varias cosas para la salida que haría al día siguiente. Una feliz sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y a su hermana Lola no le pasó desapercibida antes de irse a dormir. Pero decidió no comentar nada, por el momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin llegó el jueves tan esperado por Lana, con sus hermanas había logrado preparar un plan en el cual Lucy "acompañaría" a Lana al parque y por su parte Lisa había logrado crear un aparato para desviar su señal de localización al mismo parque, de forma que si los padres revisaban el monitor simplemente verían que las dos chicas estaban allí. Lana simplemente tomó su mochila que tenia ya preparada en su cuarto.

Lucy: ...Lana, ¿estas lista? Quiero llegar al parque antes de que ocupen todas las oscuras sombras de los arboles...

Lana: Si, ya voy.

Ambas se dirigen al garaje donde Lucy se pone su casco Lila con alitas de murciélago y toma su patinete con la calavera en el manillar. Por su parte Lana toma el antiguo casco de Lincoln y se lo pone directamente encima de la gorra para que no se le mueva tanto y toma la heredada bici que pasó por tantas manos.

En su salida se cruzaron con Leni que regresaba con varias telas naranjas que acababa de comprar y Luna se despidió de ellas mientras tocaba una balada un poco mas animada que las ultimas que había tocado en aquellos días.

El camino al parque fue sin problemas y al llegar Lana sacó de su mochila el aparato que recibió de Lisa y procedió a activarlo. Lucy le alzó un pulgar y se dirigió a un árbol cercano a repasar su cuaderno de poesía mientras veía alejarse a su hermana.

Lucy: *suspiro* Mañana me toca ayudar a Lynn con su entrenamiento... solo estoy ayudando a dos de mis hermanas y siento que es excesivo para mi terrenal cuerpo... me pregunto como lo hacia Lincoln para ayudarnos a cada una y seguir sonriendo...

La gótica vio como la pequeña plomera de la familia se perdía pedaleando incesante, pero su vista se desvió hacia un grupo de chicas que se reunían de espaldas a ellas. Al observarlas notaba algo familiar, como si ya las hubiese visto, pero no fue hasta que vio a su amiga Haiku acercarse a aquel variopinto grupo que Lucy no decidió que debía acercarse.

Haiku: Saludos, mortales. Veo que ya estamos todas.

Polly: Si, ahora ya podemos hablar tranquilamente y asi verqueesloquedeberimaoshacercontodoloquetenemosycomopodriamos... uff... uff..

Tabby: Calmate Polly. Bueno, por mi parte he de decir que he estado pensando en algo que pudiesemos hacer, pero solo me viene a la cabeza un concierto.

Haiku: ...creo que una ceremonia mortuoria seria lo mas apropiado...

Giggles: Yo había pensado en una gran fiesta, pero tras lo del otro día con Luan, creo que no estaría bien.

Polly (intentando hablar despacio): Bueno, pero también necesitan animarse, como nostras. Siatodasnosprepararonunacitaconelelmismodiaperoaunqueesonosaliobiendemostroserunbuenamigoymuy atento a todas... uff... uff...

Haiku: ...si, he de reconocer que es el mortal que mejor me ha portado conmigo las veces que he ido a su casa con Lucy... normalmente se apartan y hacen cruces con sus dedos, pero el siempre nos ofrecía un zumo de remolacha y a veces participaba en nuestras lecturas de poemas... y nunca se burló de nuestras sesiones de espiritismo...

Tabby: Si, el me ayudó cuando quise ahorrar para comprarme mi propia guitarra, la gente no suele donar mucho dinero a una chica sola haciendo Air Guitar, pero el me dejó un dolar...

Polly (interrumpiendo): ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo un dolar? Puesesraroporque...

Tabby (poniendo su mano delante de la cara de Polly): Déjame acabar. Tras unos minutos el apareció nuevamente pero arrastrando una carreta con varios cubos, ollas viejas y otros utensilios que había juntado con las cuerdas de guitarra rotas de Luna. El sonido no era nada bueno, pero era mejor que el silencio...

Haiku: ..objeto...

Tabby: ... se unió a mi tocando varios cubos y ollas como si fuese una batería. Ese día conseguí ahorrar lo que sola me tarde 1 semana.

Polly: A mi me encanta que me anime tanto como a su hermana Lynn siempre que venia a vernos jugar no secomoselohaciaperosiemprequeperdiamosyvolviamosacasalostresLincolnsiempreacababacomprandonosunosheladosounospretzelsparaquenosanimasemosyconseguiaqueelsabordeladerrota no...se...notase...tanto...

Polly acaba cayendo al suelo al marearse por la falta de aire.

Giggles: Yo hecho de menos como me ayudaba a buscar formas de sorprender a la gente sin que tuviese que imitar a Luan, se que no soy tan buena como ella, pero también quiero ser un buen Clown. Y es de los pocos chicos que jamas se han burlado de mi por ser bajita y rellenita, cosa que no me molesta, pues ya he aprendido muchos chistes sobre eso para reírme de los que vienen.

Polly: Bueno, quizá algún kilito si que podrías perder...

Giggles: ¿Para que lo encuentres tu y te lo quedes? Jajajaja... ese se le ocurrió a Lincoln

Haiku: ...parece que con almas tan diferentes no podremos ponernos de acuerdo en como homenajearlo...

Lucy: ...¿así que quieren hacerle un homenaje a Lincoln?...

Polly/Giggles/Tabby: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Haiku: ...bienaventurada seas Lucy...

Lucy: ...bienaventurada seas Haiku...

Giggles: Creo que mi corazón se paró... - saca de su traje un pequeño corazón de cuerda que empieza a saltar en su mano- ah, pues parece que sigue funcionando. Jejejeje

Tabby: Se que ustedes lo están pasando mal, pero nosotras también echamos de menos a nuestro amigo y queríamos buscar una manera de celebrar una especie de rememoración o algo así.

Lucy: ...se los agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi oscuro corazón... y lo lamento Haiku, pero no creo que celebrar su funeral sea lo mas indicado...

Haiku: ...no era mi intención... se que su alma aun se encuentra en el plano mortal...

Polly: ¿Tu nos puedes dar alguna idea? Siendo su hermana se te ocurrirá algo, uno de esos planes típico de los Loud o algo así, ¿cierto?

Lucy: *suspiro* No, Lincoln era el hombre de los planes...

Haiku: ...intenté hablar con Clyde, pero el solo mencionar el nombre de Lincoln se hecho a llorar...

Lucy: ...mmm... Clyde no puede ayudar, pero creo que hay alguien que si que podría...

Todas: ¿Quien?

Lucy: ... bueno, sera complicado contactar con esa persona... déjenme hablarlo con mi hermana Lori y les informaré...

La joven gótica tras charlar un rato mas con el grupo se aleja con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Lucy: *pensando* ...y ahora también me he envuelto en ayudar a mas gente... mi corazón late nervioso, nunca lo había hecho, pero me siento... bien... ¿es así como se siente mi hermanito?

Mientras se alejaba pudo ver como un trío de pelirrojos se unía al grupo de chicas. Solo llegó a reconocer al hermano de Rocky, por lo que prosiguió su camino al árbol donde dejó su patinete a seguir intentando escribir.

Mientras Lucy charlaba con el grupo de chicas Lana ya había llegado al punto acordado y había dejado su bicicleta atada con cadena detrás del contenedor mugriento en donde ciertos comercios tiraban los restos de comida que ya no podrían vender.

Lana: Bueno Brincos, veamos donde esta esa reja.

Brincos: *croak*

Tras salirse del camino de tierra, pasando un par de hileras de arboles llegó a la zona protegida por la reja de alambre metálico. Brincos le alargó con su lengua el objeto que Lisa le había facilitado para la operación. Parecía una especie de cuchillo con botones y sin hoja, pero al accionar los diversos botones una luz salia de la parte superior a diferentes alturas según presionaba.

Lana: ¡Guay!

Finalmente regula la intensidad de la luz a la de un pequeño cuchillo y procede a pasarlo por los cuadrados de la rejilla haciendo que el alambre se separase al paso del rayo de luz. En un instante había logrado separar lo suficiente como para colarse a través de la reja.

Aquella parte del bosque impresionó a Lana, pues se veía mucho mas salvaje y descuidada que las zonas que habían revisado con su familia o la que revisó con Lola. La vegetación era mucho mas abundante y alta, en algunos trozos no podía ver sus zapatillas de deporte blancas con rayas azules, pero eso no al detenía. Atravesaba raíces de arboles saltandolas dirigiéndose a la zona acordada para explorar ese día. Encontraba rastros de diversos animales, pero nada sobre su hermano.

Tras saltar un tronco caído sus pies de repente se hundieron en la vegetación y su peso la arrastró hacia abajo. Brincos salió del bolsillo del overol saltando de nuevo hasta el tronco, pero su lengua no fue lo bastante rápida y no pudo alcanzar a la pequeña que cayo rodando por un terraplén cuyo borde había quedado oculto por la vegetación. Un golpe con una de las rocas que había consiguió hacer que perdiese el conocimiento.

Lana (con los ojos cerrados): Jejeje... para Charles...

?: *aing* grrrr *aing* slurp slurp slurp

Lana (abriendo poco a poco los ojos): Jajaja... Charles te he dicho que pares... haces cosquillas.

La pequeña finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, si no en medio del bosque y quien la lamia no era su perro Charles, en verdad no había nada allí, pero su cara se sentía húmeda.

Esta intentó ponerse en pie pero un fuerte dolor en su pierna consiguió que se sentase nuevamente. Lana se arremangó la pernera y pudo observar como tenia sangre saliendo de una pequeña herida causada por la caída.

Lana: Oh, no. Como me vean la herida en casa sabrán que no he estado en el parque...

Rápidamente se quitó la mochila y procedió a buscar en su interior el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. Mientras se aplicaba agua oxigenada y una venda aguantada por curitas, tenia la sensación de que era observada. Aun cojeando un poco se dispuso a buscar una zona por la que pudiese acceder a la parte de la que había caído y volver a su casa. Al estar inconsciente había pasado mas de 1 hora allí tirada. Pero a medida que avanzaba, la sensación de que alguien o algo la seguían se iba incrementando.

Decidió frenar en seco y escuchar atentamente, solo un leve sonido de crujir de hojas. Volvió a iniciar la marcha y tras unos momentos repitió la acción, esta vez el sonido de hojas siendo pisadas se sentía mas cerca. Tras una ultima vez, sintió algo de temor por aquello que la estaba siguiendo, así que empezó a correr, pero el sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas también incrementaron su velocidad. Corría y corría, pero aquel sonido cada vez se sentía mas cerca de ella. Sin previo aviso freno nuevamente en seco cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sintió un golpe en la espalda que la tiró al suelo. Tan rápido como pudo se dio la vuelta para encararse a su perseguidor.

Lobito: *aing* *aing*

El pequeño lobo de pelaje blanco se encontraba meneando su cabeza como aturdido por el golpe contra la chiquilla.

Lana: Anda, eres tu amiguito... ¿como me has encontrado?

El lobito solo alzo su cabeza y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras observando a la niña y realizó unos gestos con la pata vedada que se encontraba toda sucia y raída.

Lana: Ya, pregunta tonta, seguro que es por este olor a pedos de princesa...

Observa los movimientos que hace el animal.

Lana: Ya veo, te esta molestando el vendaje. Ven, deja que te lo quite, ya debes tener la pata bien.

Con cuidado la pequeña retiró todo el vendaje y revisó la pata del animal, ya no había rastro de herida y según había visto el animal caminaba con normalidad, ahora mejor sin aquella venda.

El joven lobo tras librarse del vendaje se acercó y empujo la mochila con su morro mientras olfateaba.

Lana: !OYE¡ Eso es mio.

El cánido la mira con mirada lastimera.

Lana: ¿A caso tienes hambre?

Lana rebusca en su mochila, pero no había llevado chucherías de las de Charles, el lobo por su parte se movía nervioso a su lado meneando su cola.

Lana: Lo siento, no tengo comida para ti, solo este bocadillo que iba a ser...

El animal agarró el bocadillo y empezó a devorarlo con el papel marrón que lo envolvía incluido.

Lana: ..mi merienda... VAYA, si que tienes hambre. Bueno, con la hora que es, mejor que no me lo comiese yo o no podría cenar.

Tras acabarse el bocadillo el lobo se acercó a la pequeña y junto su cabeza con la de esta cerrando los ojos en señal de agradecimiento.

Lana: Jejeje, yo también te aprecio, pero he de irme ya, que Lucy estará impaciente.

Lana agarra su mochila y emprende nuevamente el camino y el lobo queda solo mirando como se aleja la pequeña chica, cuando la pierde de vista se da la vuelta y corre adentrándose en el bosque.

Tras varios minutos saltando entre arboles y maleza consigue llegar a la verja de alambre que la separa el pueblo, aun tardo otros 10 minutos en encontrar el hueco por el que se había colado. Se escurrió separando nuevamente la reja y quitó la cadena y se dispuso a tomar su bicicleta pero algo la detuvo.

Lobito: ¡GUAU!

La pequeña se giró para ver como al otro lado de la verja el lobo blanco la miraba y le ladraba.

Lana: ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Me has seguido?

Por respuesta el animal se tumbó en el suelo y bajó su cabeza, dejando ver que en su espalda había algo.

Lana: ¡BRINCOS! Perdona coleguita, con el golpe no me acorde de ti, dale las gracias a Zeus... ¿Te puedo llamar así?

Lobito (girando la cabeza como molesto): gu..au..

Lana: Jejeje, muchas gracias. La próxima vez que vuelva al bosque a buscar a mi hermanito te traeré algo de comer mas sabroso.

Tras recoger a Brincos de la espalda de Zeus, este se alzó y meneo feliz su cola mientras veía como la chica se alejaba en su bicicleta camino al parque.

Lana no tardó en reunirse con su hermana Lucy y apagar el dispositivo de Lisa, esta le echó una buena reprimenda pues pasaba mas de media hora del tiempo acordado, la pequeña le explicó todo lo que pasó en el bosque.

Lucy:...*suspiro*... bueno, podemos decir que me quedé dormida bajo el árbol y tu no pudiste despertarme... creo que es lo que haría Lincoln...

Lana (abrazando a Lucy): ¡Muchas gracias hermana!

Con el amanecer a sus espaldas ambas tomaron sus vehículos y emprendieron la vuelta a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Los idas iban pasando y la familia intentaba seguir su vida con normalidad. Habían nuevas rutinas en la familia pero todo parecía ir bien para un ojo inexperto, pero se apreciaba un dolor reprimido en las acciones de las chicas y sus padres.

Lori solo utilizaba su teléfono a ciertas horas, apenas mandaba mensajes o se tomaba selfies, pero todo ese tiempo que ahora no invertía en el móvil lo invertía con Lily, contándole cuentos, jugando con la pequeña y ahora solo eran ella y Rita quienes cambiaban los pañales a la pequeña. Su relación con Bobby seguía en pie y normalmente los fines de semana lo pasaban juntos en la ciudad o en Royal woods.

La segunda mayor, Leni, intentó sacar su licencia de conducción un par de veces pero no lo logró. Por lo que se quedaba en casa practicando sus dotes de costura.

Lori: Hermanita, creo que deberías dejar de diseñar tanta ropa de chico. Aquí todas somos chicas y te podemos ayudar a modelar para ti, como antes.

Leni: Lola es la única que me ayudaba, pero solo cuando necesitaba alguna cosa original para sus concursos. Era Lincoln quien siempre se ofrecía sin importarle si era ropa de chico o de chica. Toda esta ropa será para cuando regrese. Seguro que le gustará, he utilizado sus colores favoritos.

Lori (con cara triste): Como quieras hermanita... Carol nos ha invitado a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. ¿Te vienes?

Leni: Claro, así pasaré por la tienda de cómics y le compraré el ultimo numero de su héroe favorito.

Lori no insistía, por lo menos parece que le iba bien en su trabajo. Después de todo era la única hermana con un trabajo estable. Por mucho que a veces la considerasen algo tonta, en verdad era la que tenia su futuro mas claro.

Por parte de Luna, su animo había mejorado considerablemente y su banda empezaba a recuperar el ritmo frenético de antes, solo que en esta ocasión eran Tabby y Sam las que mas destacaban, mientras ella se encargaba de realizar los acompañamientos y algún solo puntual. Lo único que llegó a incomodar a Luna fue que ahora su hermanita Lana tomaba su baño semanal sin ayuda de nadie y sin que la obligasen, es mas no quería ni que alguna otra de sus hermanas entrase con ella para ayudarla a lavarse.

Luan empezaba a destacar en el mundo de la mímica, pero este era un mundo mucho mas reducido y menos gratificante que el de la comedia. Varias hermanas intentaron conseguir que volviese a su antigua y divertida forma de ser, dándole pie a chistes fáciles o entrada a bromas con pasteles, pero esta simplemente se ponía a estirar su cuerda imaginaria y salia de allí como ascendiendo una montaña. Ya no requería de la ayuda de nadie y actuaba en solitario.

Por parte de Lucy, se llevó una buena represalia de sus padres al quedarse dormida en el parque y llegar tarde con su hermana menor, la castigaron sin postre durante 1 semana. Pero a Lana no le pareció correcto y siempre que podía, pedía llevarse el postre a su habitación para compartirlo con sus mascotas. En realidad lo dejaba en la cama de Lucy con una nota de disculpa y agradecimiento por llevarse ella las culpas. La misma noche que volvieron, la joven gótica no podía dormir y salió por la ventana del ático a relajarse contemplando la noche.

Lucy: Te hecho de menos hermano... Espero que estés donde estés puedas ser feliz... Intentaré mantener la familia unida como tu hacías, aunque mi frágil corazón salga dañado y mi alma se retuerza ante tu ausencia...

Lynn (asomándose por la ventana): Con que aquí estabas. ¿Te pasa algo hermanita?

Lucy: ...¿Lynn? ¿Que haces aquí?... ¿No estabas durmiendo?

Lynn: Sabes que no puedo dormir sola, por lo que te he estado buscando. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Lucy: Claro... Solo contemplaba las estrellas...

Lynn: Si, es una vista preciosa. ¿Sabias que yo se la enseñe a Lincoln?

Lucy (sorprendida): ¿En serio? Fue el quien me lo mostró a mi.

Lynn (con voz triste): Si, fue cuando me quise disculpar con el por el tema de la mala suerte. Aun no se que me dio para culparlo a el... hubiese sido mas lógico culpar a Cliff que para algo es un gato negro. Fui una hermana horrible...

Lucy: ...No deberías seguir culpándote por eso... todas participamos y se lo hicimos pasar mal... por surte, el nos perdonó a todas...

Lynn: Si, siempre acababa perdonándonos todo.

Lucy: ...si, incluso cuando salia herido por las bromas de Luan... o por una práctica muy brusca contigo...

Lynn: Si, eso me recuerda... No hace falta que mañana entrenes conmigo, te lo agradezco, pero he de practicar lucha y no quiero que salgas lastimada. Lincoln era el único que soportaba mis golpes y mi mal genio.

Lucy: ¿Estas de broma cierto?

Lynn: Nooo... ¿por que lo dices?

Lucy: A parte de Lincoln, ¿con que otra persona mas te has enfrentado de forma habitual? ¿Quien ha soportado tus arrebatos? ¿Quien te ha superado en diversas peleas y te ha echado del cuarto para que durmieses en otro sitio?

Los ojos de la deportista se abrieron de par en par.

Lynn: Oye, es cierto. Pero no practicas ningún deporte. ¿Como te has vuelto tan fuerte?

Lucy: ...El cavar tumbas ha fortalecido mi cuerpo mortal así como escalar los conductos de ventilación... tranquila, te ayudaré a entrenar... pero no pienso ponerme ningún atuendo ridículo...

Lynn vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo una mascara de lucha libre que estaba sacando con una sonrisa incomoda. Ambas estuvieron un rato mas contemplando las estrellas antes de volver al interior.

Por su parte Lana seguía encargándose de la plomeria con ayuda de su padre y daba las explicaciones de sus descubrimientos a Lisa y con ayuda de Lucy, realizaba escapadas con Zeus a través del bosque casi dos días a la semana. Pero sus avances eran nulos, por lo que decidió hablar nuevamente con la genio de la familia tras su ultima escapada.

Lana: Lo lamento Lisa, en el nuevo sector tampoco encontré nada.

Lisa: *suspiro* Bueno, eso nos deja muy poca zona que puedas cubrir en el corto periodo temporal que nos permite realizar la investigación.

Lana: Lo se, ni con ayuda de Zeus he conseguido localizar nada...

Lisa: ¿Quien es ese ente Zeus del que algunas veces te escucho hablar con una explosión de endorfinas?

Lana: Es un lobito blanco que me encontré en el bosque, es muy bueno y me ha salvado mas de una vez de caer por un terraplén poniéndose delante mio. La primera vez que lo hizo, no lo entendía así que tomo una piedra con sus dientes y la arrojó a la maleza que había delante. Me dio un escalofrío al escuchar como caía dando golpes. Aunque es un poco raro, le llevé un filete crudo y no lo quiso, prefirió comerse mi bocadillo de jalea y crema de maní, también le gustan las frituras de patata. Y siempre que le hablo se queda observándome como si entendiese todo lo que le digo.

Lisa (asombrada): Si es un cánido de la familia Canis lupus, es posible que su olfato pueda captar algún olor de nuestro hermano. ¡Tienes que llevar alguna prenda u objeto con su olor!

Lana (pensando): Si, pero si se encuentra algo demasiado lejos no me dará tiempo a volver...

Lisa: No es algo que agradará a nuestros progenitores, pero creo que podríamos hacer uso de una de esas mentiras blancas indicándoles que pasaras la noche con un "amigo" en su hábitat de coexistencia familiar.

Lana: Eeeeehhhh...

Lisa: Que les diremos que te quedas a dormir en casa de un amigo. Haré los ajustes pertinentes al dispositivo de eco antes de tu partida... si te parece bien.

Lana: ¿Pero no podría pasarme lo mismo que a Lincoln?

Lisa: El aparato solo afecta al monitor de nuestros padres, yo te sigo teniendo localizada ne todo momento, no te dejaría sin supervisión completa. Por favoooor.

Esto ultimo lo dijo tomando las manos de su hermana mayor y mirándola con ojos tristes. Ante la suplica de su hermana, no podía negarse. Por la noche fue turno de su gemela Lola de interrogarla, a la pequeña princesa no le pasó desapercibido las preparaciones que realizaba cada día antes de irse al parque con su hermana Lucy.

Lola: Así que de nuevo al parque. ¿Me puedes explicar para que necesitas una brújula, un mapa y el botiquín de primeros auxilios si solo vas a jugar con la arena o los columpios?

Lana (Con una gota de sudor en la frente): Es solo por precaución Lola. No quiero perderme por la ciudad. Jejeje

Lola: Claro, claro. Y por eso mismo los trozos tachados en tu mapa están en el bosque ¿cierto? ¡A mi no me engañas pequeña embustera! O me lo cuentas todo o les diré a mamá y papá.

Lana ante la insistencia de su gemela, le hizo prometer que no se chivaría jamas ni a sus padres ni a sus otras hermanas. Le contó todo a cerca del trato con Lisa y sus diversas escapadas donde Lucy la cubría quedándose en el parque. Le contó sobre su reencuentro con Zeus y como este le acompañaba en cada aventura a través del bosque, a veces lo encontraba esperando detrás de la verja y otras se unía a ella en mitad del recorrido, siempre anunciándose con pequeño aullido y dándole cariñosos lametones al reunirse.

Lola: Pues no me parece nada bien, en el bosque hay muchos peligros y podría atacarte una fiera salvaje.

Lana: Tranquila, seguro que podría con ella y si no fuese así, seguro que Zeus me defendería. Es muy bueno y muy inteligente, a veces creo que entiende lo que le digo y todo. Sabe jugar a buscar el palo y lanzar piedras con su boca. Jejeje

Lola no acabó muy convencida, pero acabó guardando el secreto, eso si, aseguró que ella nunca la apoyaría en sus mentiras para escaparse.

En el dormitorio del matrimonio Loud cada noche se repetía la misma escena antes de irse a dormir. El Sr. Lynn revisaba las diferentes webs del condado buscando sobre personas encontradas sin identificación y aun con dolor también revisaba si había algún hallazgo de algún cadáver de un niño. Rita por su parte hacia lo que podía para pasar con sus hijas todo el tiempo que podía, ya no realizaba tantas horas extras en el trabajo y hacia poco había logrado poder dormir sin necesidad de pastillas. Tampoco había vuelto a llorar pensando en la perdida de su hijo... bueno, solo se le saltó alguna lagrima cuando escuchó a escondidas una conversación de Lucy y Lori.

Lori: ¿Y para que quieres que te deje mi teléfono? Ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie lo toquetee.

Lucy: ...mi intención es hablar con Bobby...

Lori (enfadada): Literalmente quiero saber que buscas tu de mi novio. No pretenderás que se interese por ti, ¿cierto? Se que a tu edad a todas les interesan mayores pero...

Lucy (interrumpiendo): ...no, lo que quiero es que convenza a Ronnie Anne de hablar conmigo...

Lori (extrañada): ¿Con Ronnie?

Lucy: Si, los amigos de Lincoln quieren hacerle un homenaje para desearle suerte, pero no se ponen de acuerdo en que deberían hacer... creo que Ronnie Anne es la mas indicada... después de todo fue la novia de Lincoln... y tras este tiempo, puede que este mas calmada...

Rita no quiso seguir escuchando, se sentía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Su pequeño había logrado muy buenas amistades. Se dispuso a llevar la ropa limpia a los diferentes cuartos y se alegró cuando al salir vio como Lucy hablaba por el teléfono de Lori. Sus hijas se hacían mayores y responsables y eso la llenaba de orgullo. La única que mas le preocupaba era Luan, no había vuelto a dirigirles la palabra a ninguno. Únicamente utilizaba mímica para hacerse entender. No quería presionarla, pero en privado Rita había empezado a buscar consejo de un psicólogo para tratar con su hija.

La noche antes del viernes Lana solicitó a sus padres el poder pasar la noche en casa de una de sus amigas de clase, el Sr. Lynn no se encontraba muy convencido, pues aun era bastante pequeña, pero...

Rita: Claro cariño. Pero debes portarte bien y nada de ensuciar una casa ajena. Me alegra que al final entendieses nuestra decisión y ya no estés enfurruñada.

Lana (con sonrisa incomoda): Siiiii... clarooo... me portaré bien, jejeje. Emm... ¿Puedo llevarme la tarta a mi cuarto para compartirla con Brincos?

Sr. Lynn: Claro hija, solo recuerda el bajar el plato para fregarlo o te meterás en un buen FREGADO, jejeje ¿Entendieron?

La familia rodó los ojos y Luan mostró su pulgar hacia abajo ante el mal chiste del padre de familia, Lily la imitó sacando su lengua a la vez.

Lucy al llegar a su cuarto vio el trozo de tarta y suspiró, su castigo fue de una semana, pero ya habían pasado 3 y Lana seguía guardando su postre para ella. Se lo comió desganada para poder bajar el plato vacío, pero no se sentía cómoda.

Durante la noche la pequeña mecánica aprovechó para tomar del frigorífico diferentes envases con sobras para pasar la siguiente noche. También guardó su saco de dormir y una linterna.

Lana: Bien, todo listo...

Procedo a realizar unos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han comentado y dado su apoyo en capítulos anteriores:

**Regamers10** \- Muchas gracias por tus consejos y ayuda para adaptarme a esta plataforma. Tu ayuda y consejos me son de gran utilidad, pues me lía un poco tantos menús diferentes y todos en ingles. Poco a poco irá avanzando la trama y tus dudas se irán resolviendo. Supongo que si acertaste en saber a quien pediría ayuda Lucy para le homenaje XD

**StarcoFantasma** \- Gracias por tu opinión, pero el formato obra de teatro es el que mas me agrada. No trabajo bien con el formato novela :P

**Hisworld39** \- Tus respuestas llegarán poco a poco, los secretos se irán desvelando y pronto empezaran los problemas. Espero que los disfrutes ^_^

**J0nas Nagera** \- Me encanta como analizas cada capitulo, me ayuda mucho en saber si algo se me escapa o no ha quedado bien explicado. Con respecto lo que comentabas de que a Lana le podría pasar lo mismo, ya ves que Lisa lo tiene controlado. Creo que te tomaré prestada la broma del mimutismo en algún momento Jejeje.

**Adarkan** \- A, no espera, ese soy yo...

Espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez :3


	7. Chapter 7

La noche del jueves fue una de las mas especiales para Lana. Había conseguido colarse en el cuarto de su hermano y encontró debajo de la cama una de sus poleras naranjas que no había sido lavada. Los padres quisieron mantener el cuarto tal y como estaba, por lo que no tocaron a penas sus pertenencias. Pero eso no fue lo especial, pues la alegría de tener la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano con la ayuda de Zeus la hizo soñar en la salida que tuvieron ambos al parque de atracciones de Lactolandia, para ella su primera cita con un chico...

*sueño*

Ambos acababan de atravesar felices las puertas del parque de atracciones y se maravillaban de todo lo que les rodeaba y la diversión que pasarían juntos.

Lincoln: Vamos Lana, te invito a un helado.

Lana: No hace falta Lincoln, ya estoy suficientemente contenta con estar contigo aquí.

Lincoln: Pero gracias a ti hemos conseguido las entradas. Déjame recompensarte.

Lana (sonrojada): Bueno, esta bien. Pero sabes que no lo hubiese logrado sola. Tu me ayudaste mucho.

Lincoln: Si, jejeje. Formamos un gran equipo.

Lana se lanza a los brazos de su hermano en un abrazo fraternal mutuo y acto seguido proceden a comprar los helados y a montar en algunas atracciones. La adrenalina y la felicidad se notaba en sus rostros mientras se divertían de atracción en atracción mientras Lana arrastraba al albino tirando de su mano.

Lana: Vayamos ahora a la nueva montaña rusa que han inaugurado. ¡Seguro que será increíble!

Lincoln: Claro, dicen que es tan rápida y marea tanto que es la mejor atracción del mundo.

Aquella fue la ultima atracción en la que pudieron subir, pues Lincoln acabó vomitando y manchando a todos los que se encontraban en los asientos traseros, aquello consiguió que los echasen del parque de atracciones. Ya en la salida y después de haberse lavado.

Lincoln: Lo lamento mucho Lana, por mi culpa te he arruinado la salida.

Lana: Tranquilo Link, me lo he pasado en grande. Ha sido la mejor cita del mundo.

Lincoln ¿Cita? Emmm... bueno, me sabe mal, ¿quieres que haga algo para compensarte? ¿Cuidar a tus mascotas? ¿Ayudarte con las reparaciones?

Lana (sonrojándose un poco): Si me das un beso, todo estará bien.

Lincoln (sonrojado): Es raro que tu me pidas eso, pero si es lo que quieres...

Lincoln acercó sus labios al moflete de su hermanita para entregarle el beso que solicitaba, pero justo antes de que sus labios hiciesen contacto Lana giró su cabeza y unió sus labios a los de su hermano abrazándolo por el cuello. Fue corto, pero para Lana fue algo muy especial. El albino se separó alarmado de su hermana completamente rojo.

Lana: Jajajajaja. Deberías mirarte la cara. Es lo que necesitaba para redondear el día. Jajajaja. Pareces un tomate bobo.

Lincoln (rojo): Eso no ha estado nada bien Lana... por suerte no era mi primer beso...

Lana (guiñándole un ojo): Pero si el mio...

*fin del sueño*

Recordando la sensación de los labios de su hermano Lana se despertó y se preparó para el día de clases. También tenia que conseguir que alguna compañera de clases la cubriese para realizar su salida, peor eso no seria difícil, había ayudado a todos sus compañeros reparando sus bicis que no le negarían un favor tan tonto.

**********

La tarde llegó y fue al primera en salir corriendo de Vanzilla a tomar sus cosas, en esta ocasión no llevó consigo a Brincos para no levantar sospechas. No llevaría una mascota a casa de una amiga. Tras añadir una muda de ropa y su pijama a la mochila se despidió de sus padres y Lola, que estaban corrigiendo su examen de los estudios en casa, y de las hermanas que había en el comedor viendo la televisión, Lisa le guiñó un ojo. Fuera se despidió de Luan que subía una caja fuerte imaginaria usando una polea invisible y quiso despedirse de Lucy La temible y Lynn-lunatica, pero estaban demasiado metidas en una pelea de lucha libre.

Tomó su bicicleta y se alejó cargando su mochila con todo lo que había reunido. El trayecto no fue muy pesado pues ya se había aprendido de memoria el camino, pero justo cuando llegaba al tramo del camino de tierra un trío de chicos se plantaron delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. Lana intentó esquivarlos pero el que parecía el líder la detuvo apoyándose en el manillar de la bici. El chico era mucho mayor que ella, tenia el pelo entre pelirrojo y castaño, tenia pecas en las mejillas. Lleva una camisa larga verde y pantalón azul oscuro.

Chandler: Richie, Trent. Fijaos. Una mocosa se ha quedado pegada a mi bici nueva.

Los tres: Jejejejeje.

Lana: Esta es la bici que me regaló mi hermano, no os penséis que voy a dejar que me la quitéis.

Richie: Vamos niña, no nos hagas enfadar.

Lana no pensaba ceder ante las amenazas de aquellos matones, pero no pudo evitar ser empujada por Trent y acabar tirada en el suelo con su bicicleta encima.

Chandler: Bien, así me gusta. Ahora trae aquí mi nueva bici.

De un tirón agarró la bicicleta de encima de la niña, pero esta se lanzó y la agarró por el sillín.

Lana: SUELTALA, NO ES TUYA

Chandler: Mira renacuaja, no nos hagas enfadar. Richie, quita esta lapa del asiento.

Justo en el momento en que Richie agarraba una de las coletas de la joven Loud un sonido proveniente de sus espaldas les heló la sangre.

Zeus: AAUUUUUUU.... GRRRR....

Los tres chicos se giraron a observar como un lobo blanco se acercaba a ellos gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes de forma amenazante. Asustado huyeron tirando a Lana en el proceso. El lobo los siguió ladrando y gruñendo hasta que se perdieron de vista para luego volver tranquilo al lado de la niña que se ponía en pie temblando.

Lana: Muchas gracias Zeus. Me has salvado de esos matones.

Zeus (meneando la cola): ¡GUAU!

Abrazándose al cánido para tranquilizarse este le lamió la cara concienzudamente consiguiendo que la pequeña soltase una risita. Finalmente se separaron y procedió a esconder la bici en el lugar habitual, peor esta vez puso por encima varios matorrales asegurándose de que no se veía nada.

Lana: ¿Y tu como has logrado salir del bosque?

Zeus por respuesta se dirigió a la verja y arrastrando su panza por el suelo atravesó un hueco que había excavado con sus patas cerca de la zona cortada de reja que había dejado Lana. Lana con una risa alegre también atravesó apartando nuevamente los alambres cortados de la verja.

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque y tras unos minutos Lana se detuvo y metió la mano en su mochila.

Lana: Zeus, necesito que me ayudes de nuevo con algo.

La chica sacó de la mochila la polera naranja de su hermano y se la acercó al lobo que empezó a menear la cola y a saltar de un lado a otro. Intentó tranquilizarlo para que olfatease la prenda y pudiese buscar un rastro de por donde había pasado su hermano, pero el lobo jugueteaba feliz con la prenda, incluso consiguió meter la cabeza por el hueco haciendo que esta colgase como una bufanda al rededor de su cuello.

Lana: NO, ZEUS. ¡Eso no ne hace!

Lanzándose contra el animal intentó quitarle la polera de su hermano pero este parecía tomárselo como un juego y se alejaba haciendo a Lana perseguirlo.

*********

*ring* *ring*

Un hombre de complexión grande con abundante barba negra y cara de pocos amigos, se ajustó su mono de trabajo azul y sus guantes negros y descolgó la llamada de mala gana.

???: Aquí control de animales. En que puedo ayudarle.

Chandler: Buenas. Quiero informar del ataque de un lobo.

???: Eso no es posible. Todo el bosque esta cercado para impedir el acceso de animales salvajes. Seria un chihuahua o algo así...

Chandler: NO ESTOY MINTIENDO. Nos atacó a mis amigos y a mi cerca de la alambrada del norte. Era grande y blanco, sacaba espuma por la boca y aullaba mientras se tiraba sobre nosotros. Esquivamos sus dentelladas por los pelos.

???: Espera... ¿me estas diciendo que viste un lobo albino?

Chandler: Si, era un lobo y era completamente blanco. Daba mucho miedo, pudimos escapar de milagro.

???: Bien hijo. Hazme llegar la dirección exacta donde lo visteis.

Tras tomar nota de lo que le indicaba colgó el teléfono y con una sonrisa malvada atravesó el lugar donde diversos animales permanecían encerrados en jaulas y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Allí podían observarse gran cantidad de cabezas de distintos animales disecadas colgando como trofeos de las paredes. En una de las zonas se apreciaba un singular grupo de cabezas, cabezas de animales albinos. Un tigre, un león, un gorila, una jirafa, una araña clavada con un alfiler...

???: Colgaré la cabeza de ese lobo junto a mi colección. ¡Lo prometo como que me llamo Brutus! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

*********

Por su parte Lana había logrado al fin alcanzar a Zeus y retirarle la polera de su hermano y la guardó en su mochila tras comprobar que no había sufrido ninguna rotura.

Lana: Zeus malo, por tu culpa he perdido mucho tiempo...

Zeus: *aing*

Lana: Bueno, parece que ya va siendo hora de cenar, por lo menos me has traído a un bonito descampado.

La pequeña sacó un par de los tupers que había logrado sacar del frigorífico en uno había un buen trozo de Lynnsaña y en el otro unas albóndigas de macarrones con queso.

Lana: Bueno, te dejo escoger a ti ¿que prefieres?

Zeus se acercó y lamió el moflete de la pequeña en gesto de agradecimiento antes de lanzarse a comer las albóndigas arrastrando el tuper por el suelo con su hocico.

Lana: Jejeje, pues yo me como la Lynnsaña.

Ambos comieron hasta quedarse a gusto y la pequeña sacó de su mochila el saco de dormir. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando un precioso cielo anaranjado sobre el descampado.

Lana: Sabes Zeus, me encantaría que mi hermanito estuviese aquí conmigo. Los dos en medio de la naturaleza, mientras abrazados vemos este bonito cielo.

Zeus (con cara lastimera): *aing* *aing*

Lana: Jejeje, también estoy muy contenta de que tu estés conmigo aquí viéndolo. Estoy seguro de que el te caería muy bien, es el mejor chico del mundo. Siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea y sus abrazos son lo mejor del mundo.

Ambos estaban tumbados contemplando como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía y dejaba ver las preciosas estrellas mientras el susurro de las hojas de los arboles los arrullaba suavemente. Ante tanta tranquilidad los ojos de Lana empezaron a ceder al sueño, aunque se resistía no lograba mantenerlos abiertos y cada vez se le cerraban antes. Pero entonces un terrible gruñido de Zeus la sobresaltó.

Lana: ¡ZEUS! ¿Que pasa?

El animal se revolcaba por el suelo y gruñía como victima de un terrible dolor. Lana quiso acercarse para ayudar, pero un terrible ladrido y una mirada que le dio miedo la hizo detenerse y acurrucarse en su saco de dormir con expresión de horror mientras veía como el lobo arqueaba su espalda al cielo. El miedo se apoderó de ella al ver como mechones de pelo caían al suelo de diferentes partes del animal, sus patas traseras se encogían de la parte delantera mientras se alargaban de la trasera y su piel grisácea libre de pelaje se tornaba rosada. En sus patas delanteras, los dedos se estiraban emitiendo unos crujidos dolorosos mientras que la cabeza alargada del animal se encogía y redondeaba. Lana empezó a derramar lagrimas de miedo mientras veía como el cuerpo de su amigo animal se deformaba y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Tras unos momentos la cola del animal desapareció dentro de su espalda y casi todo su pelaje había caído, solo quedaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de este. El lobo se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y miró a la niña. La pequeña solo abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, pero las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos.

???: Hola Lanita... ¡como has crecido!

\---------------------------------------

J0nas Nagera - Eres muy observador, jejeje. Ya se ha desvelado algo mas del joven lobo alvino. Como has indicado, hay hermanas mas afectadas que otras. Lo de Lynn mas por hacerla sufrir, es por mostrar que también puede arrepentirse y que no es la hermana desalmada que muchos creen que es. 

Una pregunta, ¿les va bien que vaya actualizando cada 2 días? ¿O creen que estaría mejor que dejase mas tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo? 

Gracias por su ayuda y apoyo :)


	8. Chapter 8

???: Hola Lanita... !como has crecido¡

La pequeña salió de su saco de dormir mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Corrió hasta el ser en que se había transformado el lobo y saltó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y consiguiendo tirarlo al suelo.

Lana: ¡¡LINCOLN!! Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln... sabia que estabas vivo *buaaa* te he echado mucho de menos *buaa* 

Lincoln (correspondiendo el abrazo): Yo también te he echado de menos hermanita.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados en el suelo mientras la pequeña no podía parar de llorar y abrazarse a su hermano hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Cuando esta se calmó un poco intentó apartarla sonrojado.

Lincoln: Perdona Lana, pero... ¿podrías darme la polera que llevabas? Es algo incomodo estar desnudo y que me estés abrazando...

Lana (abrazándose de nuevo a su hermano): !NO ME IMPORTA¡ No pienso separarme de ti...

Lincoln dio un suspiro y se levantó cargando con un brazo a la pequeña amante de los animales, se acercó a la mochila de esta y sacó de su interior la polera naranja. Con cuidado depositó en el suelo a Lana y procedió a cubrir su intimidad con la polera a modo de taparrabos.

Lana: Ahora podemos volver a casa y estar juntos siempre. No me voy a alejar nunca de tu lado.

Lincoln (triste): Lana, lo siento mucho. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, pero no puedo volver.

Lana: ¿Por que? Ahora que te he encontrado puedes volver conmigo, ¡todas se alegrarán de verte!

Lincoln lanza un suspiro y alza su dedo indice al cielo, la pequeña mira a donde su querido hermano le señala pero solo ve la oscuridad del cielo, las estrellas y la luna, una hermosa luna llena.

Lincoln: Por algún motivo solo puedo volver a ser como antes mientras hay luna llena, el resto del tiempo ya me has visto, solo soy un lobo que vaga por el bosque.

Lana: Pero han pasado 6 meses, ¿por que no has vuelto a casa? Podrías habernos avisado o algo.

Lincoln: Si, bueno lo intenté pero un niño corriendo desnudo por el bosque, pues como que me verían como un pervertido y un lobo por la ciudad... A demás, el bosque esta muy lejos de casa.

Lana: Pero si viniste en mi auxilio con esos matones...

Lincoln (con una gota de sudor en su frente): La verdad es que siempre intentaba rodear la verja, no se me ocurrió excavar debajo hasta que vi como entrabas tu por ese hueco, jejeje.

Lana: Jejeje, ¿entonces cuando la luna se vaya volverás a ser un lobo?

Lincoln: Si, Zeus regresará por la mañana... pero esta noche podemos estar juntos y divertirnos como antes... eso si no tienes mucho sueño... se que te has estado esforzando muchísimo en buscarme.

Lana: No me importa no dormir una noche si puedo pasarla contigo. Te he extrañado mucho, todas te echamos de menos... aunque han dejado de buscarte.

Lana cuenta a su hermano la decisión de sus padres y como sus hermanas la apoyaron, también le explicó que conocía el secreto de Lucy y esta había accedido a ayudarla, incluso le contó lo de los localizadores y del aparato que Lisa le había creado para poder ir a buscarlo sin que sus padres se preocupasen.

Lincoln por su parte le explicó su vida COMO lobo, lo aburrido que era vagar por el bosque sin encontrar nada que comer, le contó que había intentado comer carne cruda pero le daban arcadas, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la comida cocinada y en ocasiones debía asustar a alguna pareja que hacia picnic en el bosque para tomar la comida que dejaban tirada.

Lana: ¿Y como es que no nos intentaste contactar cuando fuimos toda la familia a buscarte?

Lincoln: Si que lo intenté, me acerque a Leni la primera vez, pero el alarido de pánico que dio al verme me asusto mucho, también lo intenté con Lynn pero empezó a tirarme piedras y a perseguirme con un palo... tu has sido la única que no ha huido al verme... bueno, excepto cuando estabas con Lola, pero viniste en mi búsqueda.

Lana: Si, jejeje. Me lamiste toda la cara.

Lincoln: No me gustaba verte llorar y quería secar tus lagrimas. Es lo único que se me ocurrió... no querrías que te restregase la cola mostrándote mi trasero, ¿Verdad?

Lana se abrazó de nuevo a su hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lana: Si eres tu no me importaría. Me gusta tu trasero.

Tras aquello pasaron la noche jugando a pillarse, explicando historias de los días que habían pasado separados, recordando como se protegían mutuamente de los peligros cuando ambos exploraban el bosque. La pequeña se forzó todo lo que pudo pero el cansancio logró vencerla tras unas horas. Ambos se estiraron sobre el saco de dormir y ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico mirando su cara con una gran sonrisa.

Lana: Lincoln, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

Lincoln: Claro, lo que sea. ¿que quieres?

Lana (sonrojada): ¿Podrías darme un beso?

El albino devolvió la sonrisa de la pequeña y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Lana: Así, no. Me refería... a un beso de verdad.

La pequeña se incorporó y acercó su cara la del peliblanco que se removió algo avergonzado, pero tras unos momentos cerró sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de la pequeña mecánica. El beso duró apenas un minuto, pero para Lana fue toda una eternidad. Notar el sabor de los labios del chico que amaba mas que nada en el mundo la hacia inmensamente feliz y mas por el hecho de que esta vez no fue un beso robado, sino entregado a voluntad.

Lana: Buenas noches Lincon. Te quiero.

Lincoln: Yo también te quiero Lana.

Aquella fue la noche que mejor durmió la pequeña Lana en toda su vida, su corazón descansaba al haber encontrado por fin a su querido hermano y el calor de su cuerpo la protegía del frío.

El sol de la mañana la despertó y tubo que quitarse de la cara el pelo del lobo que se encontraba hecho un ovillo al lado de su cabeza. Miró con dulzura al lobo que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y se acostó nuevamente para aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese, el estar a su lado.

**********

La mañana llegó en la casa Loud, el jaleo empezó como siempre al intentar entrar al baño todos a la vez para cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse. Finalmente acabaron formando la habitual cola y pasando una a una. Se respiraba algo de tensión entre Lynn y Lucy, Lynn miraba entristecida a su hermana pequeña por algún motivo. La pequeña gótica que solo intentaba ayudar se sentía herida por aquella mirada que su hermana le lanzaba solamente porque la había vencido en las practicas de lucha. Pensó para si misma que la próxima vez seria mejor dejarla ganar.

Lola por su parte se veía nerviosa repasando constantemente una lista de preparación para el siguiente concurso al que asistiría. No quería volver a quedar segunda y pensaba prepararse todo lo que pudiese para esta vez ser la reina.

Luan se despidió temprano de la familia, pues uno de los chicos emo que estuvo en la fiesta de Maggie la había contactado por mail para que también amenizase su fiesta y ahora que su repertorio mímico era mayor podría obtener incluso una gratificación extra.

Leni en esta ocasión solo paseaba por la casa con su habitual sonrisa ayudando en lo quehaceres domésticos. Y a Lori le esperaba una sorpresa cuando finalizaron el desayuno.

*ding* *dong* *zzzappp* ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!

Aquel grito fue inconfundible para la rubia mayor, era la voz de su Bubusito. Corrió a abrir la puerta.

Lori: ¿Bobby?

El chico se encontraba chupando su dedo dañado por la descarga del timbre.

Bobby: Hola bebé ¡Sorpresa!

Lori se abrazó al joven encantada de velo allí.

Lori: ¿Como es que no me has avisado que vendrías?

Bobby: En verdad, vengo a traer a nini que quiere hablar con una de tus hermanas.

Ronnie Anne se asomó detrás de su hermando dando una mirada cansada a la hermana mayor y saludando con la mano.

Lucy (apareciendo detrás de Lori): ...ha quedado conmigo...

Lori / Bobby: !AAAAHHH¡

Lori: No hagas eso.

Bobby: Creo que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salir por la boca...

Ronnie se limitó a girar los ojos ante lo exagerado de su hermano.

En aquel momento Lola atravesó la puerta de entrada corriendo con su cinta de baile y un aro en sus manos.

Ronnie: Bueno rarita, vamos a charlar al parque.

Lucy: ...los veo luego familia...

Tras marcharse las dos chicas, Lori invitó a pasar a Bobby y se quedaron viendo la televisión mientras se abrazaban. Mientras en el exterior de la casa...

Lola: A ver, Charles, Clyff, Geo, Walt. Estirad la pata

Con un gesto hizo chascar su cinta de baile como si de un látigo se tratase, pero su amenaza no surgió efecto. Walt voló tranquilo hasta su caseta lanzando una mirada enfadada a la pequeña, por su parte Geo avanzó un poco con su bola de hamster y Charles y Clyff se pusieron a jugar intentando atrapar el extremo de la cinta.

Lola: No, no, no. A ver, saltad por el aro.

La pincesita tomó el aro e intentó que las mascotas saltasen a través suyo, pero Charles y Clyff seguían empecinados en atrapar la cinta, por su parte el pobre Geo hizo rodar su bola por debajo del aro y se giró esperando una felicitación pero solo vio el rostro triste de la princesa rosa. Enfadada tomó la manguera y regó al par de holgazanes que solo se divertían con su cinta. Clyff dio un bufido enfadado y desapareció en el interior de la casa, Charles en cambio parecía mas contento al poder jugar con el poco barro que se había generado.

Lola: Venga, por lo menos haced esto bien...

La pequeña modelo situó diversos vasos en el suelo simulando conos, intentó que charles pasase zigzagueando pero el can solo saltaba divertido de jugar con una dueña que a penas le prestaba atención. En cambio, Geo se puso serio y se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de la joven, pero su bola transparente chocó con cada uno de ellos logrando tirarlos absolutamente todos.

Lola: No Geo... no debías hacer un strike, debías esquivarlos todos...

Intentó unas horas mas el conseguir que las mascotas le hiciesen caso, pero todo era en vano. Finalmente se sentó en las escaleras del porche pensando triste que le seria imposible el ganar el próximo concurso.

Lola: A quien se le ocurre hacer que una parte del concurso sea una exhibición con mascotas. Nunca hemos entrenado a ninguna y no me sirven para el concurso.

Empezaba a deprimirse nuevamente al pensar en que no lograría ganar ningún concurso mas sin la ayuda de su hermano, seguro el hubiese ideado algún plan para hacerla destacar y conseguir que alguna de las mascotas le hiciese caso. Pero ahora estaba sola y la próxima semana volvería a NO ganar un concurso.

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la pequeña una ruidosa chica llegaba en su bicicleta completamente feliz y riendo. Lola se sorprendió pues hacia mucho que no veía a Lana de aquel humor. Parecía que se lo había pasado bien en casa de su amiga. Un flash llegó de repente a la mente de la princesa.

*flashback*

Lana: ...y Zeus parece que entienda todo lo que le digo. Es un gran amigo.

Lola: Ya me dirás, seguro que apesta a perro mojado y que si te descuidas te llena de barro.

Lana: Para nada, es muy cuidadoso, incluso es capaz de pasar por encima de un tronco poniendo una pata delante de la otra. A demás, es el único lobo que he conocido que prefiere un cupcake a un filete crudo...

Lola: ¿¿CON QUE AHÍ ACABO MI MERIENDA?? ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR LANA!

Ambas se enzarzaron en una pelea como era habitual.

*fin del flashback*

Lola: Mmm... creo que aun puedo ganar...

Una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven rubia.

\-----------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Por el momento seguiré actualizando esta historia cada dos días, posiblemente para las próximas lo cambie a cada tres. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta aventura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla :D

Regamers10 \- Lo has acertado, utilicé el temido Exterminador sin nombre, le puse Brutus porque me recuerda mucho al enemigo de Popeye. En cuanto a tus preguntas, una se te habrá aclarado en este capitulo, la otra ya habrá explicación mas adelante. 

J0nas Nagera \- Si, acertaste de lleno, jejeje. Lincoln tampoco vio el acto de su hermana como algo malo, solo inesperado y sorpresivo. Pero tranquilo, aquí no se verán cosas de mal gusto o exageradas como en otros fics, como bien dices, siguen siendo pequeños. Por lo de Brutus, el bosque es grande y busca una presa en concreto. 

Hisworld39 \- Sip, el lobo que ha estado acompañando este tiempo a Lana en verdad es a quien ella buscaba. Lastima que los lobos no hablen ;)

StarcoFantasma \- Hay un poco de Lanacoln pero sin escenas excesivas para la edad que tienen. Me sorprendiste, pocos conocen del Lobo-Hombre o Lobhombre, has acertado y eso que la explicación en el fic llega mas adelante, felicidades :D


	9. Chapter 9

Lana volvía ilusionadísima de su escapada al bosque, dejó la bicicleta en el garaje y salió corriendo al interior de la casa saludando brevemente a su gemela que se encontraba con aquella sonrisa malvada de cuando esta planeando algo.

Lana: !Hola tortolitos¡

Lori y Bobby rompieron su beso para responder a la pequeña, pero esta ya había desaparecido por las escaleras camino al piso superior. El Sr. Lynn y Rita se asomaron desde la cocina.

Sr. Lynn: ¿Que le pasará? Sonaba muy alegre.

Rita: Seguro que se ha divertido mucho con su amiga, después de todo ha sido su primera pijamada.

Lori: Literalmente se esta haciendo mayor muy rápido.

Sr. Lynn: Oye Bobby, ¿te quedaras a cenar?

Bobby: No, lo lamento, pero cuando Ronnie Anne regrese debemos irnos, pero en otra ocasión me encantaría.

Mientras en el piso superior Lana entraba disparada al cuarto de su hermana genio. Cerró la puerta con un portazo tras de si tan fuerte que consiguió que una de las probetas cayese al suelo provocando una explosión.

Rita (gritando desde abajo): ¡LISAAAA, NADA DE EXPLOSIONES!

Lisa (asomándose a la puerta): ¡Fue un accidente, no se repetirá!

Tras esto cerró la puerta de forma mas cuidadosa y se dirigió a la excitada rubia que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lisa: ¿A que viene la repentina invasión de mi espacio de descanso personal y puesto funcional de trabajo?

Lana: Yo... bosque... si... el... uff... bien...

Lisa: Relájate. Respira profundamente y suéltalo poco a poco. No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Lana: *inspira* .... *expira*... ¡Encontré a Lincoln en el bosque! Esta bien, esta vivo.

Lisa: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (grito de fangirl)

La pequeña científica se arrojó feliz a los brazos de su hermana mayor con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

Lisa: ¿Y donde esta el? ¿Como lo localizaste? ¿Como ha sobrevivido? !Cuéntamelo todo¡

Lana: Pues recuerdas que te hable de Zeus, pues no es ningún lobo. ¡Es Lincoln! Esta noche cuando salió la luna el se transformó, pase toda la noche jugando y recordando viejas historias con el. Ha estado todo este tiempo en el bosque, incluso ha intentado contactarnos cuando íbamos toda la familia a buscarlo. Dice que no le gusta la comida cruda y sigue prefiriendo las cosas cocinadas, pero no quiere volver hasta librarse de la maldición que lo mantiene convertido en lobo.

Mientras escuchaba el relato de su hermana, la joven científica iba perdiendo gradualmente su sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta quedar con su habitual semblante serio e inexpresivo. La dejó terminar su fantasioso relato sin interrumpirla.

Lisa: Bueno, es algo interesante lo que me describes. Si no te molesta, desearía realizarte unas pruebas antes de acostarnos. Lo tendré todo preparado para después de cenar.

Lana: ¿A caso no te alegras? ¡Lincoln esta vivo!

Lisa (Seria): Si, si. Claro. Me alegro unidad fraternal mayor, ahora si me disculpas debo realizar algunos preparativos.

Sin añadir nada mas la pequeña genio sacó de su cuarto a Lana y se puso a preparar los aparatos que necesitaría para hacerle un examen psicológico y un escáner cerebral, un TAC y revisar que no sufra de alguna intoxicación ambiental. La ausencia de su hermano había acabado volviendo loca a su hermana 2 años mayor.

***********

Mientras en el parque se encontraban reunidos Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Haiku, Polly, Giggles, Tabby, Rusty, Liam, Zach y, algo nervioso, Clyde.

Ronnie: ...y creo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer para su homenaje.

Todos miraban maravillados a la joven camorrista, su idea les había encantado a todos. Estaban seguros de que si Lincoln pudiese asistir se desmallaría de la emoción.

Rusty: Pues tendremos que prepararlo todo para el próximo fin de semana, le pediré a mi padre algunos trajes.

Haiku/Lucy: ...Nosotras prepararemos unos poemas... y traeremos las velas...

Polly/Tabby/Zach: Nosotros nos encargamos de las fotografías.

Liam/Giggles: Nosotros prepararemos la decoración.

Clyde: Yo recogeré anécdotas de la gente y hablaré con los dueños de las tiendas.

Los chicos y chicas estaba dispuestos a darlo todo para que fuese perfecto. Con una sonrisa el grupo se separó para irse cada uno a sus quehaceres. Lucy y Ronnie Anne regresaban a la casa Loud y la latina sentía que el peso en su corazón se aligeraba.

Ronnie: Gracias por avisarme Lucy, me extrañé mucho cuando mi hermano me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Nunca antes habíamos hablado.

Lucy: ...Eres la mejor amiga de Lincoln... creí que debías también participar en lo que preparaban... y tu idea ha sido genial...

Ronnie: Me he alegrado mucho de ver tantos amigos que aun quieren y valoran al pardillo... perdón, quería decir a Lincoln.

Lucy: ...tranquila... se que siempre lo llamas así de forma cariñosa... he escuchado muchas veces vuestras videollamadas desde los conductos...

Ronnie (roja): ¿En serio? ¿Todas?

Lucy: ...casi todas... lamento que mi hermano no captase las indirectas que le lanzabas...

Ronnie: Jejeje, bueno, siempre ha sido algo cabezahueca en tema de chicas... pero siempre ha sido un buen amigo. Todos opinan lo mismo.

Lucy: ...creo que es por culpa de tener tantas hermanas... para él el respetar a las mujeres es muy importante y siempre intenta ayudar a todos y protegerlos... es demasiado amable...

Ronnie: Si, es lo que lo hace completamente especial y entrañable. Cuando vuelva a verlo le meteré un pastel de crema en sus pantalones por habernos preocupado tanto. Jejeje

Lucy no dice nada, solo observa como una lagrima se desplaza por la mejilla de su compañera. Finalizaron en silencio el camino a casa, tras llegar Ronnie y Bobby se despidieron de la familia.

Tras cenar, la pequeña gótica quería hablar con Lana para ver como había ido la búsqueda durante esa noche que pasó fuera, pero al acercarse solo logró ver como Lisa la arrastraba con mirada enfadada al interior de su cuarto. Reprimió las ganas de lanzar un suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, allí encontró a la deportista que al verla entrar puso nuevamente un semblante entristecido. El alma de la pequeña gótica se removió y no pudo soportarlo mas.

Lucy: ...Lynn, lamento que te encuentres así... se que te gusta ganar a toda costa, creo que solo te gané por accidente... la próxima vez si quieres me contendré...

Lynn (extrañada): Espera ¿QUE? Yo no estoy así por haber perdido, al contrario, eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero...

La deportista se acerca a su hermanita y la agarra del brazo y desliza su rallado guante largo hasta su muñeca revelando un gran morado en su antebrazo y se lo muestra alzando su mano.

Lynn (lagrimeando): ...pero te dañé mucho, no se controlarme... Lincoln no recuerdo que tuviese morados así, soy una hermana horrible.

Lucy mira su brazo y luego dirige su mirada a su hermana con su habitual seriedad.

Lucy: ¿Entonces... estabas triste por "esto"?

Lynn: Lamento mucho el haberte dañado de esa manera. Tu te esfuerzas por ayudarme y yo...

Lucy: ...para mi esto es lo normal... piensa en que mi piel es mas clara que la del resto, siempre que me doy un golpe, por leve que sea me aparecen marcas así... por eso suelo llevar guantes y calcetines largos... incluso en verano...

Lynn: No me engañes, si nunca sueles jugar mucho. La mayoría de veces te veo... emmm... bueno... yo... esto...

Lucy: ...no hace falta que sigas... se que paso desapercibida para todas ustedes...

Ambas se quedan un momento mirándose mientras Lynn toma la mano de su hermana.

Lynn (triste): Lo lamento yo...

Lucy: ...

Lynn (bajando la voz): En serio, muchas gracias por ayudarme y no dejar que me hunda. Si alguna vez necesitas cualquier favor, solo dím...

Lana (interrumpiendo): Beeeejjjddd... besense ya ustedes dos.

Ambas miran a la pequeña mecánica que acababa de entrar con su gorra en la mano y varios cables pegados en su cabeza.

Lucy: ...no pareces de muy buen humor...

Lynn: Si. ¿A que ha venido eso?

Lana (rascándose el trasero): Perdonad, Lisa me ha puesto de los nervios con sus exámenes y pruebas. Dice que todo parece normal pero esta convencida de que sufro de alucinaciones o algo así...

Lynn: ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Lana (disimulando): Bueno... yo... le dije que sus inventos no eran útiles para nadie... jejejeje

Lynn: ¡¿¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ?!?! Ahora querrá experimentar con todas... no quiero que me vuelva a crecer un tercer brazo... AAARGGGHHH

La deportista se marcha del cuarto enfadada para darse un baño. Lucy la observa impasible, como siempre.

Lucy: ...bien, ahora de verdad... que le dijiste...

Lana: Solamente la verdad. ¡Encontré a Lincoln!

El corazón de la gótica dio un salto de alegría ante aquellas palabras y por un breve momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero desapareció rápido al verse obligada a preguntar.

Lucy: ...¿y donde se encuentra?...

Lana: Eso es lo que ha hecho que crea que estoy loca o algo así. La verdad es que suena raro, pero estoy segura de que tu me entenderás. Zeus en verdad es Lincoln. Por la noche se transformó.

Lucy (apretando sus puños): ...¿estas insinuando que Lincoln es un hombre-lobo?...

Lana: No lo se. Solo se que es algún tipo de maldición o algo así. Se que siempre lo he visto como un lobo, pero esta noche pasada volvió a ser nuestro Lincoln, pero por la mañana ya volvía a ser...

Lucy: !!BASTA¡¡

Lana detiene su explicación con cara de miedo. No recordaba haber oído gritar jamas a Lucy. Esta tenia sus puños apretados y pudo ver como una lagrima recorría su mejilla mientras su boca dibujaba una curva hacia abajo.

Lana (casi llorando): Pero... es la verdad...

Lucy (enfadada): ... creo que esto te esta afectando demasiado... creí que al ayudarte, lo irías superando... pero esto... lo lamento Lana, pero ya no te ayudaré mas...

Lana: NOOO. Por favor Lucy, debes creerme. Solo una vez mas, de verdad. Te demostraré lo que digo. Convenceré a Lincoln de que venga y lo veras tu misma. Solo deberás esperar en el parque.

Ambas se quedaron mirando mutuamente un buen rato. Sin realizar ningún movimiento, solo esperando a que la otra reaccione. Finalmente, es Lucy la que se da por vencida.

Lucy: ... una ultima vez... solo una vez mas y ya esta...

Lana abraza fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

Lana: Gracias. No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

Tras salir del cuarto Lana observó como la segunda mayor se encontraba mirando al interior del cuarto de Lincoln con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le dio las buenas noches antes de entrar en el cuarto que compartía con Lola.

Por su parte Leni se quedó allí mirando cada uno de los objetos de la habitación. Sus muñecos, sus posters, sus libros, el peluche favorito del albino, Bun-bun, así como su cama... Se sobresaltó cuando notó una mano en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Lori.

Lori: ¿Te encuentras bien Leni?

Leni (con su habitual sonrisa): Si, solo tomaba ideas para ropa que le gustase a Lincoln.

Lori: *suspiro* Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana ya pensaras en nuevos diseños.

Tras unos minutos todas las hermanas se encontraban ya en sus cuartos durmiendo. La tranquilidad por fin había llegado a la casa Loud, el silencio lo cubría todo a excepción de algunos ronquidos. Pero una sombra sale de su habitación y accede con sigilo al cuarto de las menores de la familia. Unos golpecitos en la cara de la genio logran despertarla. Rápidamente busca sus lentes en la mesilla y se los pone para ver quien es el intruso.

Lisa: ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Por respuesta, un fajo de billetes es depositado en las manos de la chica genio, que se queda observando la gran cantidad de dinero que allí se reunía. Con aquello podría subvencionar gran numero de inventos. Con los ojos entrecerrados y una falsa sonrisa cuestiona a su benefactor.

Lisa: Bien, te escucho. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti queridisima hermana?

\------------------------------------------------

Muchísimas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo que le están dando a este fic. Le puse gran cariño y es el que mas me gustó escribir.

Hisworld39 \- Me alegra que te este gustando, realmente hacen una bonita pareja y también aprovecho para felicitar el tercer aniversario de la serie, que no sabia que llevaba solo 3 años en antena ^_^

J0nas Nagera \- La explicación llegará mas adelante, por el momento a Lana solo le interesa saber que su hermano esta bien. Lincoln se ha dado cuenta de como lo ve su hermanita y aprecia mucho que haya permanecido tanto tiempo buscandolo. Yo l epuse de nombre Brutus, porque es el nombre que le dieron aqui, pero se que en otras partes le llaman Bluto, asi que llamenlo como mejor les parezca xDDD

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki - Gracias, se que no suelen haber muchos fics de Lanacoln. Como indicas, el fic esta subido tambien en la otra plataforma y a petición de los usuarios tiene una continuación mas adulta, puedes escoger tu mismo si prefieres leerlo completo alli o ir siguiendo las publicaciones que realizaré aqui. Solo te pido que no hagas spoilers, jejeje.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos


	10. Chapter 10

La semana pasaba de forma tensa para la joven Lana. Sus dos únicas confidentes en la familia no la creían pero eso no desanimó a la pequeña. En su mente estaba asegurado el éxito, y mas cuando llegó el miércoles. Ese día convencería a su hermano de presentarse delante de Lucy para demostrar que todo lo que decía era cierto. Corrió al interior de su casa y se despidió de Lola, que como toda la semana, se marchaba al lugar del próximo concurso, el teatro de Royal Woods. A Lana le agradaba ver que su gemela volvía a prepararse en serio para ganar su próxima competición, aunque nunca la fuese a ver ganar ningún premio sabia que esta vez lo lograría.

Lana: Lucy, ¿estas preparada? ¡Venga, vamos!

Lucy: ...ya voy Lana... emmm, Luna, ¿donde dejo estos platillos?...

Luna: Déjalos en la cama de Luan, luego los pondré en su sitio. Gracias por ayudarme a cargar mis cosas hermanita.

Lucy: ...por nada...

La joven gótica tomó su bolsa lila y añadió a su interior su cuaderno de poemas con algunos bolígrafos. Se reunió con Lana y ambas emprendieron su camino al parque donde como las otras veces se despedirían y Lucy quedaría tranquila con su soledad en el parque. Solo que esta vez no fue así, pues su amiga Haiku se encontraba también allí y compartieron el tiempo juntas intentando crear poemas salidos de sus oscuros corazones.

Haiku: Cuando pueda sostener la eternidad

sobre la palma muerta de mis manos,

tendré tiempo para escribir y expresar 

todo lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado...

Lucy: ...expresivo y lúgubre... me encanta... pero no creo que sea bueno para el homenaje...

Haiku: Muéstrame tu lo que tienes.

Lucy: Y cuando todo en mí era frío y sepulcral.

Cuando mi corazón había dejado de latir.

Y cuando el viento había dejado de soplar.

Cuando mi sangre había dejado de fluir...

Un ángel me sostuvo con sus manos

y me enseñó que no todo placer es dolor.

El abrió sus alas, besó mis labios 

y caí rendida ante su divina maldición...

Haiku: ¿Tu hermano te besó?

Lucy: Emm... noooo, solo es un... recurso poético... si, eso...

Ambas quedaron retocando y modificando sus poemas mientras las horas de la tarde pasaban.

Por su parte Lana ya había accedido al bosque y su corazón latía nervioso.

Lana: ¡LINCOLN! ¡ZEUS! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Por respuesta sus gritos no obtenían mas que el silencio. Sus nervios iban en aumento cuando su fiel compañero Brincos evitó que su pie pisase algo que la horrorizó. Justo había estado a punto de pisar un cepo que se encontraba situado cerca de las huellas animales de su hermano. Las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos sin llegar a caer, mientras sus pulmones expulsaban el aire que tenían en un grito desesperado.

Lana: ¡¡LINCOLN!! RESPONDE POR FAVOR

Los pensamientos de lo que podía haberle pasado a su hermano hacían que cada vez se sintiese mas intranquila, sobretodo al descubrir huellas de pesadas botas por la zona y diversas trampas dispuestas para cazar. El corazón de la joven latía nervioso por la preocupación de que algo le hubiese podido pasar a aquel que había robado su corazón. Un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta y la presión en su pecho aumentaba, su llanto quería salir, pero lo reprimió.

Lana: ¡ZEUS! TE HE TRAÍDO TU COMIDA FAVORITA.... HAZME UNA SEÑAL... ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO MALDITO LOBO? *sniff*

Silencio. La joven mecánica sigue explorando la zona con sumo cuidado. Pero sus movimientos no pasan desapercibidos a los binoculares que la observan. Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara del hombre que vigila sus movimientos y rastrea la zona. Su escopeta cargada al hombro esta preparada para disparar a la mínima señal de un lobo. Con su mano masajea su barba en gesto pensativo.

Brutus: Con que pueden haber dos, ¿eh? Lincoln y Zeus... si ambos son blancos quedarán genial en la pared. Jujujuju

El cazador mantuvo su vigilancia en la chica durante un rato mas, pero cuando la pequeña rompió a llorar y se dio media vuelta, empezó de nuevo a marcar algunos arboles y a colocar trampas para atrapar su preciada presa. 

**********

Mientras tanto en el teatro de Royal Woods cierta princesa chascaba su nuevo látigo ante un animal acobardado e indefenso por el bozal en su boca. De la punta de este saltaban chispas eléctricas y el collar de estrangulación que tenia al rededor del cuello tampoco ayudaba.

Lola: Vamos, no me mires con esa cara. Solo estarás aquí hasta que me hagas ganar el próximo concurso.

Zeus: *aing* grrrr *aing*

Lola: Es culpa tuya que te comieses ese pastelito con el somnífero de Lisa. Ya me costó bastante el traerte aquí arrastras y me gaste mucho en esa bonita correa y ese precioso bozal. Así que agradécemelo como se debe y salta el aro de una vez. ¿O tendré que usar este látigo que me hizo Lisa?

Ante el nuevo chasquido del látigo el pobre Zeus de mala gana salta el aro que su hermana sostenía.

Lola: Ves como no era tan difícil. Bien, ahora a dos patas. Venga, ¡haz caso a tu reina!

Con un nuevo chasquido del látigo Zeus se alza sobre sus patas traseras intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero acaba cayendo de morros en el suelo ganándose varios azotes del látigo de Lola, que no solo le causaban dolor sino que los calambres eléctricos atontaban sus sentidos.

Lola: Lobo tonto. Debes mantener el equilibrio. Si no lo haces bien por lo menos una vez ya sabes que te quedas sin comer.

Zeus (con mirada lastimera): *uuuggnnn* *uuugggnnnn*

Lola: El siguiente truco, vamos. Ves subiendo los taburetes uno a uno.

Con un chasquido de látigo el animal repite lo que le ha estado obligando a hacer la princesa por 3 días. De un salto se sitúa encima del primer taburete. Al segundo chasquido de látigo salta al tercero perdiendo levemente el equilibrio pero consigue mantenerse sobre el taburete. Con un ultimo chasquido salta al taburete central, el mas alto de los tres. El pobre lobo dio su mejor esfuerzo para lograr el salto, pero aun y lograrlo la princesa se enfadó al no acabar de pie sino tumbado sobre el taburete. Repitieron las diversas partes de la actuación durante varias horas y Lola no dudaba en usar su látigo y estirar de la correa para castigar al pobre animal indefenso cuyas fauces restaban atrapadas entre aquel metálico aparato que le rodeaba por detrás de la cabeza con una tira de cuero.

Una vez la princesa estuvo satisfecha con su practica encerró nuevamente a Zeus en una de las jaulas que allí había en donde también se encontraban otros de los animales de sus competidoras, entre ellos el caniche amaestrado de su rival Linsey Sweetwater.

Lola: Maldito caniche con tutú rosa... no podrás ganarnos esta vez. De eso estoy segura.

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando al pobre Lobo y tensando su látigo. El animal solo pudo encogerse en su jaula. Acto seguido la princesa introdujo en la jaula del animal un bol de agua y uno lleno de comida y con una triunfante sonrisa se dedicó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa.

Zeus esperó a que su feroz captora se fuese del teatro para resignarse a una vez mas comerse aquellos secos cereales con sabor a carne podrida que le ponía durante esos días. Sus fauces apenas alcanzaban la comida entre la reja metálica que siempre le dejaba puesta en la boca, pero era lo único con lo que podía alimentarse. Entre bocado y bocado solo podía alzar la mirada al gran ventanal que mostraba el cielo nocturno y los laterales de otros edificios cercanos. No pudo reprimir un aullido lastimero que después fue coreado por los otros animales que allí se encontraban. Varios perros, gatos, una cabra e incluso una tortuga lanzaron su lastimero grito.

************

Lucy por su parte continuaba con Haiku preparando poemas, mas la influencia de Haiku hacia que sus poemas se hubiesen desviado nuevamente a ser tétricos y oscuros, olvidando por unos momentos que querían dedicárselos a su hermano.

Lucy: Tres cuchillos trae la mar...

Tres castillos a cruzar...

Que encubiertos, mas no yertos,

nada impida que los muertos

cobren vida.

Cuando el trueno ruge oscuro

y el veneno mancha el muro.

Tres cuchillos trae la mar... 

Y los cuerpos de los muertos 

se levantan a la par.

¡ Vuela el lagarto, canta el delfín !

¡ Cestos de esparto, polvos de añil !

¡ Que los muertos en sus cajas

abandonen sus mortajas !

Haiku: Esa oscuridad que emana tu poema hace que mi trémula piel se estremezca ante las palabras.

Lucy con su expresión seria habitual guardó el poema en su cuaderno, no lo demostraba, pero se alegraba de que con ayuda de su amiga hubiese conseguido un poema así. Pero su felicidad no duró demasiado pues varias horas antes de lo acordado vio llegar a su hermanita con lagrimas en sus ojos. Esta dejó tirada su bicicleta a varios metros para salir corriendo hasta los brazos de su hermana.

Lana: *buaaa* No... Zeus... *buaaaa* trampa... peligro... *sniff* *buaaa* Lincoln...

Ninguna de las dos góticas entendía lo que decía la pequeña, pero si entendieron el nombre del albino.

Haiku: Pequeña cría de humano, calma tu sufrimiento para que podamos entender tus palabras.

Lucy: ...Lana, cálmate y explícanos que ha pasado...

Tras unos minutos llorando abrazada a su hermana la pequeña mecánica consiguió calmar su llanto. Con ayuda de su hermana limpió sus ojos y se despojó de su gorra para mostrar que hablaba completamente en serio, aun albergaba esperanza de que Lucy la creyese.

Lana: No he encontrado a Lincoln en el bosque, llevo horas gritando su nombre y el de Zeus buscando por donde podía estar, pero lo peor es que he visto trampas. Trampas de cazadores y cebos que usan contra los lobos. Me da miedo que algo le haya pasado. El siempre me espera cerca de la verja y cuando no, acude a mi llamada en poco tiempo, pero hoy no ha venido, ni he escuchado ningún ruido suyo.... creo que algo malo le ha pasado a Lincoln. Tienes que ayudarme.

Las góticas miraron inexpresivas a la pequeña niña que temblaba nerviosa, pero ante las palabras de Lana, Lucy solo pudo apretar nuevamente sus puños clavando sus uñas en la piel de sus palmas.

Lucy: ...¿Aun sigues con esa tontería?... lamento que tu amigo lobo no esté... pero, por favor, deja de meter a nuestro hermano mayor en esto...

Haiku (extrañada): ¿Lincoln? ¿Un lobo? ¿A caso la pequeña cree que se volvió un hombre-lobo?

Lucy: ...si ese fuese el caso... aun podría aceptarlo, pero no...

Lana (interrumpiendo): El la mayoría del tiempo es un lobo, pero durante la luna llena recupera su forma normal, lo vi cuando dormí en el bosque, pase con el toda la noche. Pero nadie me cree.

Lucy: ...como ves, una tontería, seguro que fue un sue...

Haiku: Entonces un lobhombre.

Ambas hermanas miran extrañadas a la gótica con vestido rojo. Ambas desconocían aquella palabra que había utilizado.

Lucy: ...¿A que te refieres?...

Haiku: *suspiro* Lo leí una vez en uno de los libros de la parte oscura de la biblioteca. Son seres victimas de una ancestral maldición que se transmite con el mordisco de un maldito... nunca le di mucha importancia, pues el único testimonio era una niña de nuestra edad llamada H. Lydia Deetz. Nunca me dio por investigar mas, pero recuerdo que hablaba del bosque de Royal Woods.

El rostro de Lana se iluminó ante las palabras de Haiku y aun con los ojos vidriosos dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana que parecía en shock ante esta revelación. Alternó la mirada entre su amiga y su hermana diversas veces mientras su mente procesaba todo. Finalmente habló.

Lucy: ...Entonces... ¿existe la posibilidad de que realmente sea Lincoln?... ¿Estas segura Haiku? 

Lana: !TE LO DIJE¡

Haiku: Aun no me encuentro en situación de asegurarlo, pero sí existe la posibilidad, creo que investigaré acerca de la autora a ver si hay mas datos.

Lucy: ...bien, te lo agradezco Haiku... Lana, si cabe la posibilidad, deberíamos encontrar a Zeus lo antes posible... convenceré a Lisa de intentarlo por lo menos hasta este sábado, es cuando haremos el homenaje a Lincoln...

La pequeña mecánica se abrazó agradecida a su hermana y luego a Haiku, ambas permanecieron con sus habituales rostros impasibles, pero ante esa muestra de agradecimiento y afecto a las que no estaba acostumbrada la gótica de vestido rojo notó como sus mejillas tomaban color.

\----------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos los que le están dando una oportunidad a este fic de aventuras con algo de Loudcest, en esta ocasión habéis podido ver los sentimientos de la pequeña al no encontrar a su cánido amigo y como el pobre esta siendo tratado por la princesa rosa. También se ha descubierto un dato que alguno ya dedujo, peor que ha conseguido hacer dudar a Lucy de su decisión. Espero que los que entiendan la referencia en este capitulo les agrade. Jejeje

Regamers10 \- Se que hay gente a la que el loudcest no les agrada, por lo menos puedo decirte que en esta obra solo hay amor y no actos que deberían ser para mayores. El exterminador era el único de los personajes que han salido en la serie que me gustó como cazador y asesino de animales, no porque fuese malo, si no porque se tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio. La pequeña Lana es todo impulsos y corazón, no como su gemela que es experta en maquinar cosas a espaldas de sus hermanas. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que su final no te decepcione. Muchas gracias :D

J0nas Nagera \- Lana estallaba de felicidad y quería compartirlo con todas cuanto antes, pero no pensó en lo extraño que sonaría su relato. Como has podido leer, el pobre peliblanco fue encontrado por alguien mas antes que Lana pudiese presentarlo a su gótica hermana. Exactamente, acertaste, Lola le solicitó ciertas cosillas a Lisa para domar y dormir una fiera salvaje, ahora el pobre lobo esta sufriendo una tortura que ni en los días de la "mala suerte". Por le resto de hermanas cada una intenta sobrellevarlo a su manera. Gracias compañero, ya estamos por la mitad de la obra y como ves, ahora empieza el jaleo :)

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Si, me he fijado que al final no has podido esperar, jejeje. La pequeña gótica, al igual que su hermano suelen pasar desapercibidos si no se necesita nada de ellos y eso le queda muy claro a Lucy, siendo ella la que suele estar siempre triste, intenta hacer que sus hermanas vuelvan un poco a su antigua felicidad. Gracias por dejar tus reviews por aquí, si ves alguna diferencia entre estos capítulos y los de allí, es por algún momento que no me convencía del todo y retoqué. Pero procuro cambiarlo en ambos sitios. Muchas gracias y sobretodo, gracias por no hacer spoilers xDD


	11. Chapter 11

El jueves resultó ser uno de los días mas tensos de la familia. Por una parte recibieron la noticia de que los amigos de Lincoln habían preparado un homenaje al joven Loud para el sábado, pero casualmente coincidía con el concurso de Lola y a esta no le hizo mucha gracia. Por suerte, no discutió demasiado, pues en parte también quería estar presente en el homenaje a su hermano.

Por otra parte Lisa y Lucy tuvieron una gran discusión sobre alguno de los aparatos de Lisa. A muchas les intrigaba el por que su gótica hermanita estaba hablando de esos aparatos con la pequeña científica, pero ninguna presto atención. Únicamente Lana, que cuando no hubo nadie cerca también se metió en la acalorada discusión.

Lana: Por favor Lisa, debes creernos. Ya viste en tus pruebas que no tengo nada mal en la cabeza.

Lisa: Eso solo demuestra que lo afectado sea posiblemente tu psique. Ciertamente, no hay fallos físicos en tu estructura cerebral, pero la ansiedad y el estrés te hacen ver alucinaciones.

Lucy: ...mientras exista una pequeña probabilidad, no debemos rendirnos...

Lisa: ¿!¿Que probabilidad ni que tonterías?!? La magia y las maldiciones no existen, es solo pura especulación sin sentido. Biológicamente es imposible que un humano se convierta en animal.

Lana: Por favor, es posible que le haya pasado algo... en el bosque habían trampas de cazador.

Lisa (ajustándose sus anteojos): Mas razón para que no vuelvas allí. Lo lamento, pero ya no pienso seguir apoyando vuestras escapadas.

Lucy: ... por lo menos concédenos hasta el homenaje... después Lana te devolverá tu aparato...

Lana: Lisa... hazlo por Lincoln...

Lisa (con mirada enfadada): Será lo único que les conceda. Si pasado el homenaje detecto que regresan al bosque me veré obligada a informar a nuestras unidades parentales para que cesen en sus inútiles intentos. Ahora, salgan de mi labo... habitación, salgan.

Tras esto ambas hermanas quedaron pensativas en el pasillo de los cuartos. No eran el resultado que buscaban, pero por lo menos tendrían algo de tiempo para buscar.

Lori: No se queden ahí plantadas. Literalmente nos marchamos al colegio en 5 minutos.

************

Las clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, solo que Lana tendría que llevar una carta de su profesora a sus padres indicando que ha estado ausente y sin prestar atención en clase.

En casa recibió una reprimenda de Rita y no pudo salir hasta finalizar todos los deberes. Pero estando su hermana mayor directa en su Club tampoco le supuso mucho problema.

En el club de teatro el ambiente seguía tenso por el problema que hubo entre Giggles y Luan. Esta ultima la ignoraba y no participaba en las partes en que debían trabajar juntas. Ante esto, la joven payasa se acercó a Luan que le daba la espalda y permanecía de brazos cruzados. 

Giggles: Luan, yo... quería disculparme. No era mi intención ofender a Lincoln... solo quería hacer una broma.

La mimo no se inmutó. Siguió de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda.

Giggles: Se que no fue muy acertado, pero pretendía animarte... este sábado yo y varios otros hemos preparado un homenaje para Lincoln.

En este momento la mimo no se giró, pero su expresión enfadada se relajó y mostró una enorme pena en sus ojos mientras se frotaba el codo izquierdo de su brazo estirado.

Giggles: Solo quería que me perdonaras y que asistieses al homenaje. Todos queremos mucho a Lincoln... lo lamento mucho.

En ese momento la mimo se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a la pequeña payasa. Aun con todo la mimo no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero con una mano tomó una de las tartas de crema batida que tenían en una mesita y poniendo su cara al lado de la de su amiga estampó la tarta entre el rostro de ambas y todos acabaron riendo felices. Todos se alegraban de que Giggles y Luan hicieran las paces. 

Por parte de Luna, el ensayo con su grupo fue normal, cosa que para sus compañeros ya era mucho. Pues Luna había empezado a recuperar su animo y volvía a tocar y componer canciones mas rockeras de las que los últimos meses había tocado. Sam estaba encantada de ver nuevamente a Luna mas animada y olvidó la manía que ambas tenían de ocultarse y besó apasionadamente a Luna en los labios delante de la banda. Tabby se sonrojó mucho y no sabia para donde mirar, por su parte Chunk solo se reía, pues aunque no lo sabia con certeza, se imaginaba la relación de ambas.

En el caso de Lynn, esta intentó volver a ser la chica activa y competitiva que era, pero su animo no volvía a ser el mismo. Ya no lograba tirar el equipo adelante, por suerte Margo fue la que tomó el relevo y era quien ahora lideraba el equipo.

Margo: !Vamos chicas¡ Tenemos que entrenar a fondo si queremos pasar las eliminatorias.

Lynn permanecía en la banda con la mirada perdida en el centro del campo con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Polly: !TUYA LYNN¡

La Loud deportista salió de su ensimismamiento, pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficiente rápidos como para esquivar el balón de soccer que se estrelló contra su cara tirándola al suelo. Todas sus compañeras se quedaron paradas en su sitio esperando que estuviese bien. Lynn solo se levantó y dirigió una sonrisa a sus compañeras.

Lynn: !Vamos allá¡ Defended bien o marcaremos Gol.

Sus compañeras se alegraron de ver de mejor humor a Lynn y continuaron el entrenamiento sin mas problemas. Todas notaban que aun estaba afectada, pero parecía que poco a poco lo superaría. Aunque a ninguna le gustaba que hubiese cambiado su habitual camiseta con el numero 1 por una con el 0.

Cuando todas regresaron al hogar, Lucy y Lana volvieron a salir al parque, en esta ocasión las acompañaría Lisa, pero esta se quedaría en el parque con Lucy. Tras Lana partir nuevamente en busca de Zeus la joven científica se sentó al lado de Lucy.

Lisa: Espero que no intentéis convencerme de alargar mas esto. No me gusta nada la actitud de Lana.

Lucy: ...Mi corazón ha recibido un rayo de esperanza en ese hecho... no te insistiremos mas, pero realmente espero que encuentre a ese lobo...

Lisa: Siento que esta mal seguir apoyando las alucinaciones de nuestra unidad fraternal Lana, que ello solo le provocaría daños a largo plazo y posiblemente secuelas psicológicas que la pueden llevar a un estado de locura que arruinará nuestra familia.

Lucy: ... Haiku esta buscando información... se que tu no crees en lo sobrenatural... pero yo si creo en ello... he hablado con multitud de espíritus y el de nuestro hermano no esta con ellos... se que sigue vivo... y deseo que Haiku tenga razón...

Lisa (enfadada): Es como hablar con fanáticos religiosos. Si algo no puede ser probado científicamente, es imposible su existencia. Los seres humanos solo han hablado de fantasmas y dioses para explicar cosas que con el tiempo la ciencia ha acabado demostrando que son actos naturales. Como la salida del sol o las lluvias.

Lucy: ...entonces explícame... ¿Que hay después de la muerte?...

Lisa: Con la muerte, las células de nuestra materia gris cesan su funcionamiento por lo que el pensamiento deja de funcionar haciendo que el cuerpo deje de recibir impulsos y deje de notar cualquier cambio, acción o sentimiento.

Lucy: ...por tanto, tu respuesta es NADA... tras morir no nos espera NADA...

Lisa no responde ante la afirmación de su hermana, simplificando su explicación eso es lo que la ciencia ha demostrado, pero en su interior no quiere reconocer que es algo desalentador.

Lucy: ...Quieras creerlo o no, yo se que existe algo después... no se cuanto puede durar o como será, pero se que hay algo... y eso hace que mi alma pueda soportar día a día el peso de la vida...

Con esas ultimas palabras las hermanas se quedaron sentadas sobre el césped y tomaron una siesta mientras esperaban el regreso de Lana. Cuando regresó, Lisa seguía dormida sobre las piernas de Lucy que escribía tranquilamente en su cuaderno. No hizo falta que se dijesen nada, la mirada de pena de Lana mostraba que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Tras volver a casa todas hicieron su vida normal, la que mas tarde regresaba era Lola que se pasaba toda la tarde ensayando en el teatro para su gran actuación. Por la noche vieron en familia "El barco del amor" antes de marcharse a dormir.

Para el viernes no hubo mucho cambio. Únicamente pequeños detalles, como que Lori estaba mas contenta al pensar que el fin de semana lo pasaría con Bobby y sentía que ese homenaje que los amigos de Lincoln preparaban en el gimnasio del colegio ayudaría a toda la familia.

Por otro lado, en esta ocasión Lucy y Lana se fueron con Charles a la clínica veterinaria. Allí el amable veterinario de pelo castaño oscuro las recibió con su bata blanca y una gran sonrisa.

Veterinario LJ (Lj115747): Muy buenas Lana. Veo que esta vez vienes acompañada.

Lana: Si, ella es mi hermana Lucy.

Lucy: ...un placer...

Veterinario LJ: Encantado de conocerla señorita. Veo que traéis a Charles. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Lana: No, el solo nos acompaña. Queríamos preguntarle si alguien ha traído a algún animal herido del bosque...

Veterinario LJ: Pues si, me trajeron un gato herido ayer, pero resultó ser un mapache. ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Lucy: ...en verdad buscamos algo mas... perruno...

Lana: Un lobo amigo mio ha desaparecido y no se que le puede haber pasado.

Veterinario LJ: Vaya, pues no, no me han traído ningún lobo o perro últimamente.¿Habéis probado en Control de animales? Puede que esté allí.

Lana: No, ahora iremos a ver. Gracias.

Lucy: ...Muchas gracias por su ayuda...

Ambas se marcharon del lugar y tirando de la correa de Charles se dirigieron al pequeño edificio donde se encontraba la sede de Control de animales. Cuanto mas se acercaban, el pequeño can mas fuerza hacia resistiéndose a acercarse a aquel lugar. Finalmente las hermanas deciden dejarlo atado momentáneamente a una farola cercana y no obligarlo a entrar allí.

En la mesa de recepción encontraron a un hombre de complexión grande con su rostro detrás de un periódico, no se molestó ni en bajarlo cuando notó que alguien había entrado.

Lana: Buenos días señor.

Brutus: Hola.

Lucy: ...Disculpe, queríamos saber si han encontrado a nuestro perro perdido...

Brutus: Hemos encontrado muchos.

Lana: Bueno, el es tan alto como yo, es muy manso y muy bueno, tiene el pelaje todo blanco...

Ante estas palabras el hombre bajó su periódico y mostró su ceñudo y barbudo rostro a las pequeñas niñas, evitó que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro cuando reconoció a la pequeña rubia con gorra roja, pero relajó su dura expresión.

Brutus: Eso seria un perro bastante grande. No me suena. ¿Donde lo habéis perdido?

Lana: Bueno, lo perdimos en...

Lucy puso su mano delante de Lana para evitar que siguiese hablando. Recordó a aquel tipo en su casa intentando acabar con la vida de la araña que era la mascota de la clase de Lincoln. Sobretodo recordó su insistencia en querer eliminarla.

Lucy: ...Se escapó de casa sin su collar... ¿podría dejarnos ver los animales que tienen?...

Brutus: Grrr.... si, claro. Por aquí.

De mala gana el hombre les mostró la habitación de las jaulas y sus diversos ocupantes. La mayoría perros y gatos sucios y desnutridos, cambien había algún zorro que se adentró en la ciudad, pero ningún rastro de su hermano. La visita acabó al llegar a la puerta de la siguiente habitación a donde el hombre no las dejó pasar.

Brutus: Lo lamento, ahí es donde ponemos a "dormir" a los que son violentos o llevan demasiado tiempo aquí. No podéis entrar.

Finalmente las pequeñas se dan por vencidas y deciden volver a su hogar tras recoger a Charles. Ya era hora de regresar y solo sentían en su interior que habían perdido la semana sin conseguir nada. Al día siguiente sería el homenaje y el concurso de Lola. Así que era mejor volver temprano para no enfadar a sus padres. 

Tras cenar y marcharse a dormir Lola no pudo evitar ver con tristeza a su hermana que volvía a mostrar aquel rostro apenado y lloroso. Empezaba a pensar que había hecho mal en llevarse al lobo para su competición.

Lana (sollozando): Lincoln.... ¿donde te has metido?

A Lola no le gustaba ver a si a su gemela, pero el escuchar eso la relajó, pues era por su hermano que volvía a estar así y no por el animal que participaría en su concurso. Pensó que también le serviría para alegrarla cuando finalizase el concurso indicándole que ella lo había encontrado. Ahora le tocaba su sueño de belleza de 8 horas si quería estar perfecta para el concurso.

* * *

Como ven, la pequeña fontanera no ceja en el empeño de encontrar a su hermano, incluso Lucy ha intervenido por ella delante de Lisa, pero no parece que sus esfuerzos estén dando el resultado esperado. Lola por su parte, se prepara para conseguir ganar un concurso sin la ayuda de su hermano, así como el resto poco a poco vuelven a abrirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Un fuerte abrazo a todos queridos lectores.

Regamers10 \- Realmente Lola utiliza métodos excesivos, pero con una semana para prepararlo todo y sin ser una de las mascotas familiares, la joven no le hace ascos a maltratar a un animal indefenso. La revelación de Haiku ha logrado hacer dudar a Lucy y verá si pueden averiguar algo mas de ese lobo si lo encuentran. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^_^

J0nas Nagera \- Son parientes sin duda alguna xD Lola esta dispuesta a ganar ese concurso y no le importa mucho lo que tenga que hacer para ello. Ciertamente la comparación que haces con la película de disney es muy acertada, yo me los imaginé de forma parecida. Los secretos de las góticas serán llevados a sus tumbas... o es posible que mas adelante Lucy cuente a que se refería ^_^ Por parte de Lisa, puedo asegurarte que ella no se va a preocupar por un chucho o lobo. Jejeje. Me alegra ver que el sentimiento de impotencia por parte del lobo te llegó a tocar, muchas gracias por todo :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Bueno, por este pequeño spoiler, te dejaremos vivir. Hay otros que me hubiesen preocupado mas. Gracioso chiste por cierto xDD Suponía que solo por el nombre nadie se daría cuenta de la referencia, pero el poema de los 3 cuchillos es de la película "Beetlejuice" de Tim Burton. Veo que eres un hombre de cultura, ciertamente muy pocos recuerdan el combate de Jackie Chun contra el Lobohombre en uno de los torneos de artes marciales XDDD . Como castigo por el spoiler, te quedas sin las gracias.... bueno, va unas gracias aunque algo mas chiquititas xD

StarcoFantasma \- La joven gótica se deja llevar por las palabras. Este peliblanco no reparte su corazón. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :3


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana del sábado llegó y tras el desayuno Bobby se presentó en el hogar de los Loud para ayudar con una petición que Ronnie le había realizado.

Bobby: Lamento tener que pedírselo así de repente señor Loud, pero parece que mi hermana y sus amigos olvidaron el tema de la comida para esta noche. ¿Podría usted ayudarlos con su famosa Lynnsaña?

Sr. Lynn: Claro, no hay problema. Pero también haré mis famosas albóndigas de macarrones con queso. Aunque necesitaré ayuda si se necesitan muchos platos.

Bobby: Descuide señor Loud, yo lo ayudo.

Lori (feliz): !Que ilusión¡ Veré a mi bubu-osito cocinando. Seguro que estará delicioso.

Lynn: ¿Quien Bobby o la comida?

Lori se sonroja y lanza una mirada asesina a su deportista hermana. Con una sonrisa forzada Lynn desapareció por la puerta del patio de la cocina.

Sr. Lynn: Gracias hijo. Pero deja de llamarme de esa forma, solo llámame Lynn. Sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia.

Tras esto se metieron en la cocina y con ayuda de Rita y Lori se pusieron a preparar platos y platos de comida. Por su parte Lola se despidió de todos y se marchó con una maleta con ruedas al teatro para prepararse para el gran concurso que tendría por la noche. Se negó a llevar nada para comer, pues ya tendrían allí un catering preparado para las concursantes. Se despidió de todos y les aseguró que se reuniría en el homenaje tan pronto como fuese coronada.

Leni se quedó toda la mañana viendo televisión y estando con Lily. Luan y Luna se les unieron un rato, pero después marcharon cada una a practicar y entretenerse por su cuenta. Por su parte Lana no hacia nada en particular, solo alimentó a las mascotas y se quedó en su cuarto, por lo menos hasta que Lisa la fue a buscar.

Lisa: Unidad fraternal, deseo repetir las pruebas que te realicé anteriormente. Quiero asegurarme de que tu cortex prefrontal y tus conexiones sinápticas se encuentran correctamente.

Lana (triste): Sabes que no es necesario, ya te devolví tu dichoso aparato, así que ya no podré encontrarlo.

Lisa: Es correcto, pero aun y así, me sigue preocupando tu salud mental.

Lana: Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de Lisa para proceder una vez mas con los exámenes de Lisa. Por su parte, Lucy y Lynn estaban disputando un partido de baloncesto. La deportista mientras entrenaba con su hermana parecía ser la misma de siempre, enérgica, activa y centrada en ganar. Pero una vez se encontraba en los partidos su mente se ausentaba en ocasiones, recordando a su hermano animándola desde las gradas o desde la banda del campo.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad un joven lobo lamia sus heridas causadas por el látigo de su captora. Su lomo le dolía y descansaba sus patas todo lo que podía, pues sabia que en este nuevo día la pequeña princesa le exigiría mucho mas que durante el resto de la semana. Se revolvía inquieto dentro de la pequeña jaula mientras escuchaba los sollozos lastimeros del resto de mascotas que echan en falta a sus dueños. Pero él solamente anela la libertad y deja que su vista se pierda entre las nubes que se observan por el ventanal. La libertad y el volver a encontrarse con esa pequeña niña rubia a la que se ha prometido proteger con su vida, la única que ha creído en el, la única que ha llegado a su corazón.

Los pensamientos del lobo fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de diversas niñas que venían a por sus mascotas para acicalarlas y prepararlas para el evento de la noche. Tras un rato fue Lola quien apareció. En esta ocasión lo sacó de la jaula, pero no le hizo realizar nuevamente todos los ejercicios que habían practicado, solo lo obligó a tumbarse en el suelo y procedió a cepillar su pelaje. Con cada tirón se revolvía por el dolor.

Lola: Estate quieto. Tienes que lucir presentable en el concurso. Después te quitaré ese bozal y te dejaré volver al bosque.

La joven Loud continuó con su trabajo de cepillar el pelaje del animal, pero lo hacia sin conocimiento y las hebras del cepillo se clavaban y arañaba la piel del animal que intentaba estar lo mas quieto posible para reducir el dolor que sentía. Aquella tortura duró casi dos horas mientras los enredos en su pelaje eran arrancados de su sitio y se formaban enormes bolas de pelo suelto en el suelo a su alrededor. Lo peor fue su cola, había momentos en que creía que se la arrancaría de un tirón. Una vez terminado de acicalar su pelaje le echó unas gotas de un caro perfume que embotó su nariz y no podía oler nada mas que ese aroma floral artificial tan fuerte que había quedado impregnado en su piel.

Lola: Bueno, ahora pórtate bien y vuelve a tu jaula. He de preparar también mi actuación. Me esforzaré para ganar y esta vez lo lograré sin sus consejos. Se que mi hermano se sentirá orgulloso de mi.

Zeus: ¿Aing?

Lola: Seguro que el te hubiese caído bien y se las hubiese ingeniado para que me ayudases sin tener que obligarte. Siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba y me regalaba una preciosa sonrisa para tranquilizarme, el siempre ha sido mi mayor punto de apoyo. Pero a partir de ahora, debo conseguir las cosas con mis propios métodos. Y me he cansado de pe... peeee..... *aish* de NO ganar.

Esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando una vez mas la puerta de la jaula y como si fuese un premio le dejó en el plato de comida un filete crudo que el animal no se dignó a tocar.

**********

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y todas las hermanas de la casa ayudaban a envolver los diferentes platos que habían preparado. Incluso Luan parecía feliz aun y seguir con sus maneras de mimo, pero algo que alegró a Rita fue verla con una débil sonrisa mientras amontonaba las bandejas de Lynnsaña. Por el lado contrario Lana se veía completamente desanimada y triste. Ayudaba pero a un ritmo muy inferior al que usualmente tenia la semana anterior.

Poco a poco todas las hermanas fueron cargando los paquetes en Vanzilla siguiendo las instrucciones de Lisa para optimizar el espacio, cosa que en verdad no era necesario pues en la furgoneta quedarían dos plazas libres, las de Lola y Lincoln. El homenaje empezaría a las 8 mientras que el concurso de belleza sobre las 8:30. 

Todas las hermanas y la familia subieron a Vanzilla y Bobby los seguía detrás con su camioneta. Lori, Luna y Lynn se encontraban muy enérgicas y emocionadas por llegar. Lisa mantenía su semblante serio y no realizó ningún comentario al respecto. Leni y Lucy se encontraban a ambos lados de la sillita de Lily y sus semblantes eran los de siempre. Una con expresión fría y sin animo y la otra con su sonrisa habitual jugueteando con Lily. Pero Lana solo miraba con expresión apática por la ventanilla, no se encontraba de humor para ver como los amigos de Lincoln le homenajeaban. Ella había decidido proteger a su hermano hasta encontrar una forma de que volviese a ser normal, pero había fallado.

Luna (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lana): Mira sis. Ya llegamos.

Lynn: Si, tengo curiosidad por ver que han preparado.

Lori: Si, Lucy, ¿no puedes darnos una pista?

Lucy: ...de mi boca no saldrán palabras... esperen a llegar para ver lo que han preparado...

Rita: Tranquilas chicas, ya llegamos.

Sr. Lynn: Fijaos, alguien nos esta esperando en la puerta.

Lori (asombrada): Es... ¿Ronnie Anne?... y esta sonriendo.

Al aparcar la camioneta Ronnie corrió a saludar a su hermano y juntos fueron a Vanzilla para ayudar a cargar la comida. Mientras cargaban las bandejas, Ronnie se acercó a Lori.

Ronnie: Lori, quería pedirte perdón. No debí ponerme así cuando nos dijiste que cancelabais la búsqueda.

Lori (con sonrisa cansada): No necesitas disculparte, se que fue duro para ti, como para todas nosotras.

Ronnie: Si, lo fue. Se que siempre nos han tachado de novios tanto tu como Bobby... pero solo eramos buenos amigos. 

Lori: Si, lamento eso. Os involucramos en nuestra relación y queríamos que...

Ronnie: Os lo agradezco. Si el no hubiese desaparecido, pensaba declararme en la siguiente cita doble.

Ante estas palabras Lori se quedó parada y no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriese su mejilla. Las demás miraron apenadas a la valiente latina que seguía adelante sin perder su sonrisa. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de todas al comprender que la chica no había perdido solo a su mejor amigo, sino también a su primer amor.

Cuando accedieron al gimnasio toda la familia se quedó maravillada ante lo que veían. Incluso Lana lanzó un WOW! al ver todo lo que habían logrado preparar los chicos y de toda la gente que allí estaba. Sus compañeros de clase, sus amigos, algunos profesores, también compañeros de Lori que formaban parte del club de fans de Ace Savvy y varios chicos del salón recreativo.

En la parte central habían colgado un enorme póster con una foto de Lincoln sonriendo y alzando el pulgar mientras mostraba su puño, todo rodeado de velas con un pequeño escenario donde un DJ ponía canciones de Smooch y otros grupos que le gustaban al chico. Había varia gente bailando en frente. Al lado izquierdo habían conseguido que los recreativos les dejasen una maquina de baile y un par de maquinas de lucha que eran las favoritas del peliblanco. Muchos chicos se turnaban para jugar y disfrutar. Al lado derecho había un stand con cómics de Ace Savvy, así como pósters, figuritas y disfraces de los personajes de diferentes tallas. En las paredes habían puesto fotos que habían recogido junto a anécdotas escritas por sus amigos y compañeros.

Ronnie: Dentro de un rato pensamos hacer una lectura de poemas y anécdotas en honor al patetic... a Lincoln.

Toda la familia quedó maravillada con todo lo que habían preparado. En cada parte que miraban podían ver las cosas favoritas de su hermano y gente que lo recuerda y le quería. Lana se acercó y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en una mesa cerca de la maquina de Flipmonadas que lograron que Flip les dejase para esa noche. La pequeña mecánica se puso a revisar las fotos y las anécdotas colgadas entre los pósters del colegio. Pronto su madre se unió a ella, mientras el resto se repartía conversando con la gente que conocían y disfrutando de los hobbies de su hermano como nunca habían hecho cuando estaban con el. Incluso Lynn se puso a revisar los aparatos de un stand de ARGGH! que habían montado.

Rita (señalando una foto): Jejeje. Recuerdo este día. El se quedó con vosotras de canguro y cuando regresamos cada una tenia un patito bebé en sus manos. ¿De donde los sacó?

Lana: Fue un día increíble. Lastima que tuviésemos que liberarlos cuando crecieron...

Lana (pensando): Ese día demostró que nos conocía a todas a la perfección y nos localizó sin problemas. Desde entonces quería estar siempre cerca de el y que estuviese conmigo.

Ambas pasaron un rato mas admirando fotos pero Rita se dio cuenta de que Lana se había quedado parada mirando uno de los posters colgados que no formaban parte de la exposición. La pequeña estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Rita: ¿Pasa algo cariño?

Lana (Señalando el póster): ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Rita: Si, es el póster del concurso de Lola. El concurso de Miss PurinaChow, me pregunto que mascota debió llevar...

Lana: Yo les puse de comer a todas antes de venir y...

Una revelación apareció en la mente de la pequeña plomera y dejando a su madre allí plantada salió corriendo del gimnasio. Pasó por el lado de la única de sus hermanas que no se había integrado en ningún grupo, solo se había quedado allí mirando todo lo que habían preparado y todo lo que le recordaba a su hermano.

Lana emprendió una carrera a toda prisa para llegar al teatro donde se realizaba el concurso, una mirada de rabia se reflejaba en la pequeña que respiraba pesadamente mientras esquivaba a la gente de la calle y los vehículos aparcados. En su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa. Si todas las mascotas de la familia se encontraban en casa... ¿que animal pensaba presentar en la exhibición?. Sin duda debía de ser Lincoln, después de todo ella le explicó lo bueno que era como Zeus.

Giró la calle y pudo ver el al fondo el teatro. Solo debía correr un rato mas para llegar. Su respiración empezaba a ser muy pesada, pero llegaría a toda costa... Por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que una mano salió de un callejón cercano por el que pasaba y la tiró dentro estrellándola contra la pared.

Chandler: Mira a quien me he encontrado.

Richie: Si, es la niña que se quedó con tu bici.

Trent (tronando sus puños): Creo que debemos darle una lección.

************

Todas las mascotas se hallaban encerradas en sus jaulas una vez mas mientras el concurso se disponía a empezar. El lobo miraba aburrido como Lola se paseaba con un bonito vestido rosa claro y llevaba una preciosa faja rosa oscuro y esta vez no llevaba guantes ni su habitual collar de perlas, únicamente un discreto colgante en forma de corazón que de vez en cuando abría y contemplaba su interior con expresión triste pero con una sonrisa. Había conseguido alisar su pelo y caía sobre sus hombros de manera preciosa, pero los barrotes de la jaula hacia que el secuestrado no pudiese disfrutar de lo que veía.

Tras unos minutos las chicas empezaron a desfilar hacia el escenario donde daría inicio a su desfile y las preguntas y respuestas. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Zeus volvió a quedarse mirando por la ventana viendo la oscuridad de la noche y pensando en Lana. Echando de menos sus abrazos, su amabilidad, incluso el dulce sabor a miel de sus labios. Su corazón latía agitado debatiéndose entre el amor fraternal y el amor romántico. Pero una cosa era segura, la echaba de menos. Tal era su añoranza que incluso parecía oírla...

Sus orejas se pusieron de punta y alzó su cabeza. Su olfato no le funcionaba debido al perfume que le había echado Lola, pero sus orejas no le engañaban. Se concentró en aislarse de los sonidos a su alrededor.

Lana: ...¡¡LINCOLN!!... *buaaa*... !!Auch¡¡...

Se puso de pie de un salto. Era la voz de Lana. Lloraba. Algo la estaba dañando. Miró fijamente la ventana por la que se veían partes de los edificios cercanos y el cielo con una media luna apenas llena, pero roja como la sangre. El lobo empezó a dar vueltas nervioso dentro de la jaula. Lana estaba en peligro y debía salvarla, era lo único que tenia en mente. Debía protegerla. El bozal que llevaba al rededor de la cabeza cada vez le apretaba mas. 

Empezó a gruñir y flexionó sus patas, pues el techo de la jaula hacia que le doliese la espalda. La sensación de querer ayudar a la pequeña era cada vez mayor y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas encerrado en aquella jaula. Tubo que poner su cola al rededor de sus piernas pues casi no cabía en la jaula, cada vez le apretaba mas y ya no podía moverse. Con un chasquido la correa que llevaba al rededor del cuello se partió y calló sobre sus patas delanteras. El ruido del metal de la jaula doblándose le chirriaba en el cerebro. 

Su hocico se dañaba contra el metal del bozal, pero pronto quedo libre de el al romperse la cinta que le pasaba por detrás de la cabeza. Con un esfuerzo el animal se puso de pie nuevamente rompiendo la jaula y tirando al suelo las que se encontraban encima suyo y a su alrededor. El resto de animales quedó libre y corrieron hacia sus dueñas arruinando el espectáculo, pero el lobo solo tenia la vista fija en aquella ventana que antes le parecía muy alta y ahora le quedaba a la altura de los ojos. Sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia ella aullando y atravesó la pared de madera como si de una hoja de papel se tratase.

* * *

Por el momento lo dejamos aquí. Lana ha sido emboscada por los matones del barrio y Zeus ha sufrido un pequeño cambio y ha dejado a Lola sin mascota para la actuación. Espero que estén disfrutando de las aventuras que están pasando. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Y por si alguien se pregunta por como cambió el lobo, solo imagínense los que aparecen en Princesa Mononoke :3

J0nas Nagera \- Las casualidades pasan, pero por eso Lola no insistió, ella también quiere ir al homenaje, solo que antes quiere ganar el concurso. Poco a poco algunas hermanas se van recuperando, pero otras solo lo aparentan. Que Lana no encuentre al lobo, solo le demuestra al cazador que el animal esta alerta y una presa para su colección no la dejará escapar tan fácilmente. Muchas gracias por todo y como ves el escarmiento de Chandler no fue suficiente.

Regamers10 \- Pues no te equivocas, jejeje. A ver si te gusta como continua pues es posible que pocos se lo esperen. Muchas gracias :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Tranquilo, ya llegamos a la parte indicada. Me ha hecho gracia que recordases al alcalde y no uno de los torneos de artes marciales mas divertidos, jejejeje. Me alegro que la secuela te esté gustando aunque el ambiente comparado con esta cambia bastante. Gracias por seguir pasándote por aquí a comentar :)

MariLoud \- Muchas gracias, tienes razón Lana suele ser una de las hermanas con menos fics. Por algún motivo Lola tiene muchos mas, para mi gusto Lana puede ser mas versátil debido a todas las aficiones diferentes que tiene. Espero qu eel resto del fic también te guste. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Aun en la entrada del gimnasio una de las hermanas Loud observaba atentamente todo lo que los amigos del albino habían preparado. En cualquier dirección que mirase veía cosas que le recordaban a su hermano, pero para ella aquello no parecía un homenaje si no mas bien una despedida.

Con tranquilidad fue observando a cada uno de sus familiares, como hablaban con el resto de asistentes o como examinaban y probaban los hobbies del albino. Pero una de sus hermanas pasó corriendo por su lado y salió del gimnasio. Ella no podía seguir soportando aquello tampoco y, como su hermana Lana, salió de allí para dirigirse a su casa.

Durante el trayecto su mente solo pensaba en que ya todos daban por muerto a su hermano, que ya jamas volvería con ellos, que se había marchado para siempre. El peso en su corazón se hacia mas grande y tan pesado que hacia que las lagrimas cayesen por su rostro. Frotaba sus brazos pensando en lo solo que debió sentirse en aquel bosque, de como no estaba ninguna allí para ayudarlo o estar a su lado. Pero sobre todo se culpaba, se culpaba de que ella fuese una de los motivos por los cuales el chico decidió ir a hacer esa prueba de hombría, muchas habían vuelto a burlarse de su lado femenino y eso lo llevó al fatal destino.

La chica llegó a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres. Rebuscó en la mesita de noche de Rita y tomó algo de él para acto seguido dirigirse al baño, empezó a llenar la bañera y mientras se miraba al espejo solo se le pasó por la cabeza decir una única cosa.

???: Tranquilo hermanito, yo también me dormiré como tu y estaré a tu lado para siempre.

Tras esto, la chica se tomó un puñado de las pastillas para dormir que había utilizado Rita en aquellos tiempos y se metió en la bañera.

**********

Mientras tanto el concurso de Miss PurinaChow empezaba y las aspirantes realizaban su pase mostrando sus atributos y su vestuario. Lola tenia una sonrisa radiante y su maquillaje había quedado perfecto, estaba siendo la envidia de todas sus competidoras. El vestido se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo después de los arreglos de Leni y los zapatos combinaban a la perfección con el color de su faja, al no llevar el collar de perlas, su rostro resaltaba mas y sus pestañas cuidadas hacían suspirar a los chicos que se quedaban embobados mirándola. El pequeño colgante en forma de corazón que llevaba al cuello relucía con las luces de los focos.

Cuando llegó su turno dio varios pasos por la pasarela manteniendo su espalda erguida y su vista al frente con expresión de superioridad. Pero un fuerte ruido hizo que muchos asistentes dejasen de prestarle atención.

Lola (enfadada): ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Intentan sabotearme?

Por respuesta un montón de mascotas entraron corriendo en el escenario tirando al suelo decoraciones y a varias concursantes. Los animales estaban temerosos y parecían huir de algo. La sangre se heló en las venas de Lola y del resto de gente cuando escucharon un fuerte y grave aullido, seguido del temible sonido de la madera haciéndose añicos.

El pánico cundió en el concurso y muchos se empezaron a marchar de allí asustados, incluidos los jueces del concurso. Lola se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero fue corriendo a la zona donde se mantenía a las mascotas y encontró muchas jaulas tumbadas, algunas con las puertas abiertas y otras aun con animales heridos en su interior. Corrió a buscar la jaula del lobo de Lana, pero solo encontró trozos de metal y la correa y el bozal rotos en el suelo. Con mirada de miedo se fijó en el enorme hueco que había en la pared con madera astillada por todos lados y los trozos de vidrio de la ventana que antes se encontraba allí.

Lola: ¿Zeus?... ¿Como ha podido...? Eso no importa. Debo pararlo. Todo esto es culpa mía.

La pequeña princesa remangó su vestido y salió por la destrozada pared persiguiendo al pequeño lobo que ahora parecía un monstruo de casi 2 metros.

*******

La espalda de la pequeña mecánica le dolía por el impacto con la pared. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por aquellos matones. En su mente solo estaba el que debía ir a proteger lo que mas le importaba en el mundo.

Lana: Déjenme en paz, estoy ocupad...

Un fuerte golpe en el estomago impidió que pudiese terminar la frase.

Trent: Pues de aquí no te moverás hasta que estemos satisfechos.

Chandler: Si, hoy había preparado una de mis famosas fiestas, pero todos me dejaron de lado por ir a no se que cosa del niño de pelo blanco. Como no puedo desfogarme con Larry, lo haré contigo.

De un empujón tiró a Lana al suelo y le propino un par de pisotones en su cadera. La pequeña había empezado a llorar debido al dolor.

Lana: El no se llama Larry *buaaa*...se llama...¡¡LINCOLN!!... *buaaa*... !!Auch¡¡...

Intentando soportar el dolor la pequeña se lanzó sobre Richie, tumbándolo y realizandole una llave de las que utilizaba para amarrar caimanes salvajes. Pero los otros dos chicos la sacaron de encima de Richie y la sujetaron contra el suelo para que el agredido tomase venganza propinándole fuertes golpes en el estomago.

La pequeña no podía hacer mas que llorar ante lo que estaba sufriendo, pero de repente los golpes dejaron de llegar y un ruido seco hizo que abriese sus ojos empañados en lagrimas. Quien le había estado pegando se encontraba en el otro lado del callejón estampado contra la pared y calló inconsciente al suelo. Un rápido movimiento llamó su atención para ver como una zarpa se libraba de otro de sus agresores lanzandolo por los aires hasta el interior de un contenedor. Ante lo que estaba pasando, Chandler que era el único que quedaba soltó a la niña y se puso a huir por le callejón, pero de un salto el gigantesco lobo blanco le cortó el paso haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Zeus (muy enfadado): !GRRRRRRRRR¡

*********

En la fiesta, una de las que habían preparado todo llegaba tarde. No era algo normal en ella, pues aunque pasase desapercibida, siempre era puntual, y lo que mas extrañó a Lucy fue verla corriendo hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucy: ...Llegas tarde Haiku... ¿que ha pasado?

Haiku (recobrando el aliento): Lo lamento hermana de la oscuridad, pero he de decirte algo.

Lucy: ...¿de que se trata?...

Haiku: Encontré un poco mas de información sobre los lobhombres y sobre la autora.

El rostro de la pequeña gótica de los Loud se iluminó aunque no cambió su seria expresión. Tomo la mano de su amiga y la arrastró a un lado del gimnasio donde pudieron hablar mas tranquilamente.

Lucy: ...¿que encontraste de la tal H. Lydia Deetz?...

Haiku: Primero lo importante, no es mucho, pero encontré que si por un casual, el maldito, en su forma de lobo termina con la vida de otro humano, la maldición será permanente e irreversible.

Lucy: ...!entonces se puede revertir¡... ¿Encontraste el hechizo?...

Haiku: No, pero encontré algo muy interesante.

Lucy: ...

Haiku: La autora dejó de utilizar su segundo nombre cuando se casó y empezó a utilizar el primero.

Lucy: ...no veo en que nos puede ayudar eso...

Haiku: Pues que al casarse, su apellido también cambio. Según el registro, paso a llamarse Harriet L. Loud

Aquellas palabras lograron que el corazón de Lucy latiese a toda velocidad y una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su cara a medida que recordaba en donde podría encontrar el ansiado hechizo para devolver a su hermano a su aspecto original.

Lucy: ...El libro de hechizos de la bisabuela Harriet... seguro allí encontraremos algo...

Un flash cegó momentáneamente a ambas.

Sr. Lynn: Ves cariño, te dije que debíamos traer la cámara, ahora tengo una foto de Lucy sonriendo. Jejeje

Rita (mirando un dispositivo de Lisa): Si, cariño. Es una lastima que Lana haya salido corriendo a ver el concurso de Lola, pero seguro vendrán cuando acaben.

***********

Lana observaba el monstruoso lobo que impedía el paso de Chandler. Media por lo menos dos metros y estando a cuatro patas. Sus ojos enrojecidos la hacían temblar sobretodo al ver el gesto agresivo de su hocico y los enormes dientes que mostraba. Pero aquel pelaje blanco la hacia dudar de si huir también o no.

Fue cuando el animal se lanzó con una dentellada sobre el chico en el suelo que su corazón hizo que hablase. Justo en el mismo momento en que cierta princesa llegaba a la entrada del callejón para ver la escena, en que el enorme lobo se lanzaba contra su victima con intención de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado. Cerro los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lana: !LINCOLN DETENTE¡

Las fauces del lobo se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de los lados de la cabeza del chico que se desmalló y terminó con las piernas en un charco amarillo de sus propios fluidos. Poco a poco el animal retiró su boca de su presa y miró a la pequeña mecánica con sus ojos rojos.

Con tranquilidad el animal se acercó a Lana y ella estiró su mano hacia el, pero con un rápido movimiento, el lobo pasó uno de sus colmillos inferiores por uno de los tirantes del overol azul de la chica y la lanzó al aire. El corazón de la pequeña se estremeció ante aquel acto, se encontraba por lo menos a 3 metros por encima del suelo, pero no tardó en aterrizar sobre el blando y suave lomo del animal. Cuando Licoln notaba que su hermana se agarraba a su pelaje para no caerse emprendió una carrera alejándose de aquel callejón saltando sobre vehículos y tejados bajos en dirección al bosque.

Lola no pudo hacer mas que contemplar toda la escena sin ser notada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de culpabilidad.

Lola: ¿Por que? ¿Por que ese animal ha reaccionado cuando Lana lo llamó Lincoln?¿Por que... por que no me lo dijo?... *buaaa*... ¿que he hecho?.... *buaaa*

Mientras lloraba encaró sus pasos al gimnasio para encontrarse con el resto de la familia mientras apretaba con fuerza su colgante en forma de corazón sintiéndose horrible por lo que había hecho y por comprender a quien se lo había hecho.

***********

Tras llegar al bosque y adentrarse un poco el animal se agachó en el suelo para facilitar a su pasajera el poder descender. Cuando la pequeña había bajado sus nervios se calmaron y su tamaño empezó a reducirse, no pasó mucho hasta que volvió a ser aquel lindo lobito que ella conocía.

Lana: Lincoln... ¿en verdad eres tu?

Zeus (subiendo y bajando el hocico): *aing*

La pequeña se abrazó al cánido con lagrimas en sus ojos, aun notaba el dolor de los golpes que había recibido, pero estaba alegre. Por fin se había vuelto a encontrar con su querido hermano.

Lana: Gracias. Quería protegerte, pero me has acabado protegiendo tu a mi. Gracias. Gracias.

Por respuesta el animal solo posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pequeña y apoyó una de sus patas a su espalda. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que el llanto de la joven mecánica se redujo. Después separaron su abrazo y la pequeña miraba a los ojos del lobo.

Lana: Esa Lola me las pagará por secuestrarte. Pero tampoco es seguro que te quedes aquí en el bosque, es peligroso. Han puesto muchas trampas para animales.

El animal giró su cabeza hacia un lado y echó sus orejas hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña.

Zeus: ¿aing?

Tras aquello la pequeña se pasó una hora mostrandole a su hermano lobo algunas de las trampas que ella había conseguido detectar en los días que lo buscaba. Los cepos que habían escondido entre la maleza, las cuerdas para atrapar presas y dejarlas colgando, cebos de carne picada envenenados...

Lana: Si han puesto todo esto, es posible que también venga gente con armas. No es muy seguro que te quedes aquí...

Zeus: Guau...

El animal empezó a dar golpecitos con su pata en el pantalón de la joven con una mirada que parecía decir "No te preocupes". Tras forcejea run poco intentando llevarse al animal de allí, Lana se rindió comprendiendo que él no quería marcharse.

Lana: Ten mucho cuidado Lincoln... vendré a verte en cuanto pueda.

Tras estas palabras la pequeña emprendió el camino a casa mientras el lobo se fue a ocultar en el interior del bosque. En el camino de vuelta, aun corriendo, en su mente solo pensaba en la forma de vengarse de su gemela por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. ¿Romperle sus espejos? ¿acabar con todas sus tiaras? ¿Cambiar los potingues de belleza por substancias de Lisa?

Todos los pensamientos que tenia se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos al llegar a la calle de su casa y ver que delante había aparcada una ambulancia con las luces encendidas. Utilizó sus ultimas fuerzas para llegar en un sprint hasta la casa en el momento que unos paramedicos salían con una camilla cargando el cuerpo de una de sus hermanas. Sus padres salieron con lagrimas en los ojos y su padre le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

Sr. Lynn: Contigo hablaremos mañana... ahora nos vamos al hospital. Lori se quedará al cargo, pero tu estas castigada.

Rita: *buaaaa* Mi pobre hija *buaaa*

Tras los padres ascender a la ambulancia esta se marchó con la sirena encendida. La pequeña con cara de espanto entró en la casa para encontrarse a sus hermanas en un abrazo común con lagrimas en sus ojos. Todas se giraron a mirarla, menos Lola que apartó la vista sin poderla ver a la cara. Los ojos de la pequeña mecánica se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

Lana: ¿Que ha pasado? *snif* ¿Por que se la llevaban?

Lori: Lana... lo siento, pero... Leni ha intentado suicidarse *buaaa*

Luan: *buaa* Se tomó un puñado de las pastillas para dormir de mamá...

* * *

Pues aqui lo dejamos por esta vez, por desgracia una de las hermanas ha malentendido lo que los amigos del albino le han realizado para recordar sus buenos momentos con el. Por otro lado Lana y Zeus se han vuelto a reencontrar, espero que les gustase este nuevo capitulo. Un abrazo a todos.

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Si, parece que a Zeus no le ha gustado escuchar llorar a quien piensa proteger a cualquier precio. Creo que Lola va a comportarse de manera diferente con los animales tras lo que ha descubierto, jejeje. Respecto a tu pregunta... el se baña en el río y no es un gato para lamerse tanto, aunque es posible que le diese curiosidad en algún momento, quien sabe. ¿Tu lo harías?. Si, he leído una de tus obras y te he comentado pero en la otra plataforma. Jejeje.

StarcoFantasma \- No, mas bien en un lobo gigante. Espero que en este capitulo encuentres algo que te ayude a imaginarlo. Muchas gracias :)

J0nas Nagera \- Lola ha intentado recuperar sus instintos de "ganar a cualquier precio" pero parece que ha visto que ha sido un error y mas con lo que acaba de descubrir. Por el tema de que necesita un bozal, bueno, no se yo si es el quien debería llevarlo. Jejejeje, Chandler ha recibido un buen escarmiento, pero Lana logró evitarle el fatal destino. A ver si con este capitulo tus sospechas sobre alguna hermana se han visto aclarados . Muchas gracias por seguir mi obra :D


	14. Chapter 14

La mañana siguiente el silencio reinaba en la casa Loud, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban procedían del cuarto de las gemelas. Lana se encontraba con rabia rompiendo varios vestidos de Lola mientras la princesa estaba entretenida intentando sacar de su cuerpo a Izzy que había logrado colarse en su ropa interior y también intentaba protegerse de los legüetazos y patadas con salto de Brincos, pero lo peor era la sensación de su pierna donde se enroscaba la serpiente que Lana cuidaba y ascendía por su pierna cada vez mas.

Lola: Por favor Lana... detente... *sniff*

Lana (enfadada): ¿Por que debería maldita secuestradora?

Lola: Por favor, pégame si es lo que quieres, pero deja los vestidos...

Lana (rasgando un nuevo vestido): Creo que esto te duele aun mas, maldita.

Lola (llorando): Si, pero no por lo que tu crees... *buaa*

A una señal de Lana, Brincos y Diablo cesaron su ataque contra la princesa, pero Izzy seguía empeñado en recorrer todo el cuerpo de Lola.

Lana (enfadada): Explícate.

Lola: *sniff* Leni trabajó en todos mis vestidos, por favor... deja de romperlos.

Lana dejó de romper los vestidos al instante, pero se acercó enfadada a su gemela menor y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara que hizo que cayese al suelo. Izzy salió corriendo hacia su terrario espantado y perdiendo su cola atrapada por el trasero de Lola.

Lana: ¡Por tu culpa he sufrido muchísimo estos días!. No sabes lo desesperada que lo he buscado.

Lola: Yo... no lo sabia. No me lo dijiste...

Lana: !Te conté todo sobre Zeus¡ Seguro que por eso lo secuestraste.

Lola: !SI¡ Es cierto, lo secuestre por lo que me contaste, ¡pero no me lo dijiste todo!

Lana (nerviosa): ¿A que te refieres?

Lola: !Lo llamaste Lincoln y el te escuchó¡ Lo vi en el callejón.

Lana desvió su mirada para no mirar a los ojos a su gemela, pero su vista se fijó en los vestidos que había destrozado y recordó el estado de su hermana Leni. No pudo aguantar mas el dolor y sus ojos empezaron a derramar amargas lagrimas. Lola se acercó y abrazó a su gemela y juntas lloraron un buen rato.

Aquel domingo fue uno realmente gris y triste. Casi todas las hermanas se reunieron para desayunar con aire entristecido, era peor que cuando desapareció Lincoln. Entonces todo eran nervios y ganas de salir a buscarlo, pero ahora solo era depresión y tristeza. Ninguna había sabido ver detrás de la sonrisa de Leni.

Lori: Debería haberme preocupado mas por ella, sabia que estaba afectada pero...

Luna: Ninguna nos dimos cuenta sis. No lo sospechábamos ninguna.

Lynn: Siento mucha rabia en este momento... ¿Por que hizo algo así?

Lucy: ...debí haberme acercado mas a ella... pero creía que estaba bien...

Lola: Siempre tenia esa radiante sonrisa en su cara.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando vieron bajar a Luan por las escaleras. Todas las presentes se quedaron con las caras impactadas al ver bajar a la humorista sin su traje de mimo, sino con su ropa habitual.

Luan (mirando a otro lado): No hace falta que me miréis así...

Lana: ¿Como es que ya no te vistes de mimo?

Lisa: Cierto, creía que tras desaparecer nuestra unidad fraternal no pensabas volver a emitir vocablos en señal de duelo.

Luan: Quiero poder hablar con Leni cuando nos dejen visitarla. No creo que verme haciendo mímica me entienda.

Lori: Papá no tardará en llegar, mamá se queda en el hospital. Cuando llegue nos contará lo sucedido.

Las hermanas se quedaron esperando en la sala mirando el televisor apagado, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. En aquel silencio únicamente se escuchaba el ruido de la pluma de Lucy contra el papel de su cuaderno de poesía. Tras una hora y media la puerta de la entrada se abrió y todas corrieron hasta su padre por noticias sobre su hermana.

Sr. Lynn: Le han tenido que hacer un lavado de estomago pero se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Todas suspiraron aliviadas.

Luna: ¿Saben por que sis hizo algo así?

Sr. Lynn (triste): Por lo que nos dijo Leni, ella quería ir al lado de Lincoln y hacerle compañía. Aunque no lo demostraba ha estado sufriendo mucho y el homenaje que le hicieron sus amigos le pareció una despedida. Se convenció que Lincoln estaba muerto y que ella debía estar a su lado. Aunque Lincoln ya no este entre nosotros...

Lola (interrumpiendo): ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

Lana: Si, nuestro hermano volverá...

Lynn (con los ojos húmedos): Dejen ya eso de una vez. No quiero volver a tener esperanzas de encontrarlo. Ha sido muy doloroso para todas.

Lisa: Si, creo que de una vez, todas deberíamos admitir lo obvio. El no volverá.

Luna (algo enfadada): Ahora hablamos de Leni, dejen el tema.

Luan: Si, ¿Cuando podremos ir a verla?

Sr. Lynn: No va a ser posible hija, tendrán que pasar unos días. Debido a su acto, va a pasar un tiempo en una institución psiquiátrica.

Todas llevaron las manos a sus bocas de forma incrédulas.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, por eso ahora no os preocupéis, la cuidarán bien. Id cada una a hacer vuestras actividades. Lana, tu ven conmigo.

Todas se separaron con aire desanimado, Lana siguió a su padre hasta su cuarto donde este cerró la puerta.

Sr. Lynn: Tu madre y yo estamos muy decepcionados contigo. En mitad del homenaje Lisa nos advirtió que habías escapado al bosque tu sola.

Lana: Pero yo...

Sr. Lynn: Sin excusas. Lisa ya nos ha contado que quieres seguir buscando a Lincoln, pero lo que haces es muy peligroso. Una niña sola en el bosque y de noche.

Lana: No estaba sol...

Sr. Lynn: Pensábamos que cuando saliste corriendo ibas al concurso de Lola para que no estuviese sola, fue una sorpresa verla llegar ella sin compañía momentos antes de que Lisa nos advirtiese de donde te encontrabas.

Lana (mirando al suelo): Lo lamento.

Sr. Lynn: Por el momento, estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso. No saldrás de casa sin nuestro permiso y tras las clases queremos que vengas directamente.

La pequeña plomera no dijo nada, su padre estaba enfadado y no quería empeorar la situación después de lo ocurrido con su hermana mayor. Simplemente asintió y salió hacia su habitación.

Sr. Lynn: *suspiro* ¿Por que nos esta pasando esto?... ¿Que mal hemos hecho nosotros para merecer algo así? *suspiro*

Lana al entrar en su cuarto vio a Lola recogiendo los restos de las prendas que ella había roto así como diversos trozos de porcelana de uno de sus juegos de té. Se quedó en su cama acariciando a Diablo con un enorme cúmulo de emociones dentro suyo. Alegría por haber encontrado a Lincoln y que estuviese bien, tristeza por lo sucedido con Leni, rabia por lo que hizo Lola, confusión por el que haría a partir de ahora...

Lola: ¿Papa te ha castigado, verdad?

Lana (enfadada): ¿A ti que te importa?

Lola: Solo pensaba que si no te van a dejar salir... nadie le llevará comida a Lincoln.

Lana: ¿Tu como lo sabes?

Lola: Estaba en el baño y escuché todo por el conducto de ventilación. Ya sabes que a Lincoln le encantaba espiar lo que decían nuestros padres desde allí.

Lana: *bufido* Pues si, se ha logrado cuidar solo hasta ahora, pero me da miedo que le pueda pasar algo.

Lola: Si pudiese... NO... ¡Quiero ayudar!. Seré YO la que le lleve comida hasta que tu puedas salir.

Lana (extrañada): Estas de broma ¿no? Después de secuestrarlo durante una semana, ¿crees que el te querrá ver de nuevo?

Lola (nerviosa): PERO NO SABIA QUE ERA EL. Yo... quiero disculparme. Jamas hubiese hecho algo así de saberlo. Lana, el es nuestro caballero andante, nuestro ogro rapta princesas, nuestro príncipe blanco. Quien siempre nos ha protegido y aconsejado. El que mas se ha preocupado por nosotras.

Unas lagrimas se derramaban por la cara de la pequeña princesa.

Lola: No quiero que el piense mal de mi. Necesito que me perdone. Es muy importante para mi.

Lana (impresionada): No sabia que te sentías así. Siempre lo tratabas como un criado.

Lola: *snif* Es lo que se supone que hacen las princesas *snif* Todo el mundo debe servirlas... pero ya no quiero eso. El fue quien me enseñó a leer y quien siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba. *sniff*

Ambas gemelas se abrazaron consolándose mutuamente. Ambas estaban preocupadas por su hermano, pero también empezaron a hablar de Leni y de como ninguna había advertido el gran dolor que la pobre estaba soportando. Lana se preguntaba si hubiese cambiado algo que ella se quedase allí en el homenaje en vez de salir corriendo y Lola se sentía mal por su insistencia con su hermana para que le arreglase el vestido que llevó en la pasarela. Cualquiera de las dos hubiese deseado hacer algo para evitar lo que la segunda mayor había hecho.

En el cuarto de al lado Lucy observaba como su deportista hermana intentaba calmar su dolor y sus nervios golpeando su punching bag, pero eso a la joven gótica no la satisfacía en absoluto. El hecho de pensar en la muerte la aterraba, en verdad era su mayor temor, por eso amaba los vampiros. Seres inmortales que se movían por la oscuridad y no debían apenas preocuparse de algo tan trágico. Pero precisamente este hilo de pensamientos la llevó a pensar en espectros, fantasmas y en rituales para contactar con almas y entonces recordó a la bisabuela Harriet.

De un salto bajó de su cama sorprendiendo a Lynn por el inesperado acto. Salió del cuarto y se encaramó a las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Allí movió varias cajas hasta dar con cierto baúl que contenía recuerdos de su bisabuela y en un compartimento secreto un libro de hechizos.

Lucy (enfadada con ella misma): ...debí preocuparme antes por Leni, Lincoln lo habría notado, ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer... pero en cambio, si que puedo hacer algo por mi hermano... Bisabuela Harriet, espero que en este libro escondieses el hechizo que ahora necesitamos...

Tras aquello Lucy se pasó varias horas leyendo el libro de hechizos de la abuela, había hechizos simples y cortos pero también los había complicados que precisaban de un ritual, otros que solo servían en cierta época del año o en cierto lugar, conseguir que a alguien le saliese una comezón, invocar la lluvia, crear doppelgängers respirar bajo el agua, separar sentimientos...

Finalmente consiguió encontrar el hechizo que buscaba, pero las condiciones para hacerlo no las comprendía. Rebuscó en todo el libro por si existía alguna otra manera, pero no era así. Finalmente descendió del ático pero iba tan distraída que se topó sin querer con su hermana Luna y acabó en el suelo.

Luna (tendiéndole una mano): Hey lil sis, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lucy: ...si, disculpa Luna, es solo que... hay algo que no entiendo... suspiro

Luna: Sabes, últimamente me alegraba verte de mejor humor, menos sombría, pero veo que has vuelto a tu dark side. ¿Es por lo de Leni?

Lucy: ...no... bueno, si... en parte estoy triste por eso... pero es por algo que he leído y que no comprendo...

Luna: Bueno, yo no soy una experta en esos temas. Pero explícamelo, así yo también distraeré my mind un rato.

Lucy: ...pues se cosas sobre la luna y sus fuerzas místicas... también sobre la roja luna de sangre y el efecto sobre las almas... pero he leído sobre una luna azul y no recuerdo nunca haberla visto de ese color... ¿Tu sabes a que se refiere?

Luna: Emm... pues yo conozco la canción Blue Moon... Sam me la dedicó... aunque...

Lucy: ...¿Si?...

Luna: Recuerdo que Lisa nos criticó fuertemente cuando la representamos, decía que no hacia referencia a una luna de color azul, sino a la algo científico o algo así, no le presté mucha atención. A mi me encantó y era lo único que me importaba.

Lucy: ¿En serio?

Luna: Seria mejor si le preguntases a ella. Yo por mi parte solo puedo tocarte la canción, pero no se si será de tu agrado.

Lucy: ...bueno, no solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntas... mientras no quieras que cante, me gustaría escucharte...

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Luna, a parte de su hermano, casi nunca sus hermanas querían escucharla cantar. Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación donde la rockera tomó sus instrumentos e inició la canción.

(Canción Blue Mooon - Frank Sinatra)

A Lucy le pareció una canción hermosa y por algún motivo nostálgica, pero no era lo que buscaba. Agradeció a su hermana el esfuerzo y ella el que la quisiese escuchar, después salió del cuarto. Lo único que le quedaba eran los conocimientos de la científica, pero tras su ultima petición no creía que quisiese ayudarla nuevamente. Igualmente debía intentarlo. Llamó a la puerta de las menores de la familia.

Lisa (abriendo la puerta): Que es lo que necesitas de mi, umbría unidad fraternal, por que supongo que no estas aquí para ver dormir a Lily...

Lucy: ...Quería saber como te encontrabas... lo de Leni ha sido...

Lisa: Ha sido un tremendo descuido por mi parte al no realizar un exhaustivo seguimiento de la situación mental de la familia. Creí falsamente que la única afectada fue Lana, pero tranquila, no permitiré que esta clase de circunstancias se repita. Estoy diseñando un plan de estudio para mantener un seguimiento constante de la situación mental de toda la unidad familiar.

Lucy: ...emmm... ¿quieres un abrazo?...

Lisa se ajustó sus lentes mirando dubitativa a su hermana mayor. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra hermana hubiese podido detectar cualquier cambio en sus expresiones que le indicase que lo hacían por compromiso, pero Lucy siempre mantenía su semblante serio y aunque no era lo que buscaba acabó abrazándose a ella. Ambas permanecieron abrazadas un rato, Lucy podía notar el acelerado corazón de su hermanita pequeña. Por mucho que le gustase esconder sus emociones y ser la fría y centrada científica que mostraba al mundo, en el fondo todos sabían que solo era una niña de casi 6 años excesivamente lista. Un rato después rompieron el abrazo.

Lcuy: ...Lisa, tu sabes de astronomía, ¿cierto?...

Lisa: Si, tengo conocimiento de todo lo referente a los astros, sus formaciones, situación espacial, composición...

Lucy: ¿Podrías explicarme que es una luna azul?

Lisa: Claro, es un evento lunar que consiste en una segunda luna llena durante el mismo mes. Consiste en un evento cíclico causado por el tiempo de traslación de la luna al rededor de la tierra. Ocurre cada 2 años y medio.

Lucy: ...gracias... ¿Y sabes cuando será la próxima?...

Lisa se retira a su mesa y con su portátil realiza unos cálculos rápidamente.

Lisa: Pues vas a tener suerte, exactamente en un mes y 8 días ocurrirá la próxima Luna Azul... ¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con las divagaciones imaginarias de Lana, verdad?

Lucy (nerviosa): Noooo... emm.. muchas gracias Lisa... Yo me marcho ya...

Tras esto la joven gótica salió del cuarto sin dejarle tiempo a su hermana a replicar nada, pero recuerda haberla visto con el ceño fruncido antes de cerrar la puerta. Al cerrar notó como la casa se encontraba en silencio. Un silencio tal que solo había sentido al pasear por el cementerio. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero el sentirlo en casa se sentía, de alguna forma, mal.

\--

Esta semana estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no tengo ordenador y no voy a poder añadir agradecimientos personales. Pero cuando regrese los haré todos. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que seguiis el fic y gracias por vuestra comprensión y apoyo.


	15. Chapter 15

Lana se encontraba estirada en su cama dispuesta a dormir, pero en su mente se empezó a reproducir aquella mágica noche que pudo pasar con su hermano tras tanto tiempo. Recordó su transformación y como corrió a abrazarlo cuando lo reconoció. Un rubor le llenó las mejillas y puso su cara en el cojín mientras se le escapaba una risita nerviosa al recordar que su hermano se encontraba desnudo. Después siguió pensando en lo que hicieron aquella noche.

Lana: Te he echado mucho de menos. 

Lincoln: Yo también a ti Lana.

El poder sentir de nuevo sus cálidos abrazos y su mirada tierna la tenia emocionada. El compartir sus experiencias, como ella lo había estado buscando, de como el sobrevivió en el bosque. Como jugaron después revolcándose por la hierba y persiguiéndose. Como se dejaba ella atrapar para acabar de nuevo en los brazos de su hermano y sentir su suave piel y el latir de su corazón en su pecho.

La pequeña volvió a hundir su rostro en el cojín y reía nerviosa mientras recordaba el beso que compartieron. En esta ocasión no fue un beso robado como el primero, fue dado por voluntad propia y ella lo había disfrutado enormemente.

Lincoln: Te amo, Lana. Quiero que estemos juntos para toda la vida, por eso me casaré contigo.

El corazón de la pequeña seguía acelerado mientras reposaba en su cama. Nunca le dijo esas palabras, pero siempre las incluía en su recuerdo. Se encontraba inmensamente feliz de que su hermano correspondiese su beso. Poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de ella y se durmió con una sonrisa feliz en su cara.

********

La mañana del lunes fue dolorosa para la familia, pero las clases fueron completamente normales para la mayoría. La única que cambió su rutina fue Lola, puesto que se quedaba a estudiar en casa, aprovechó la ausencia de todos y el trabajo de sus padres para escapar al bosque y llevar comida a su hermano.

Al acceder al bosque por donde le indicó Lana, la pequeña princesa apenas podía caminar por el blando terreno. Sus zapatos se atoraban en la tierra cada pocos pasos, estuvo una hora buscando por los alrededores, pero no vio ni rastro del lobo.

Lola: ¿Donde estas? Ven, por favor.

...

Lola: POR FAVOR LINCOOOOOLN... VEEEEN

Al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre, el lobo apareció tras un árbol, pero mantenía las distancias y miraba desconfiado a la pequeña princesa.

Lola (con lagrimas en sus ojos): Lincoln... de verdad eres tu... yo...

La princesa calló de rodillas al suelo manchando su habitual traje rosa. Mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Zeus: *grrrnnggg*

Lola: Lo lamento mucho... muchísimo... *snif* no tenia ni idea... perdóname, por favor. Solo quería... solo quería ganar para ti... *snif*

El lobo se acercó unos pasos a la princesa llorona.

Lola (llorando): Solo quería que cuando volvieses estuvieses orgulloso de mi. No quería lastimarte. No sabia que eras tu. Jamas habría hecho algo para lastimarte. Porque... porque...

El lobo detuvo sus pasos ante la actitud arrepentida de la pequeña. Esta intentó secar un poco sus lagrimas pero seguían brotando de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y pensó que aquel no era el momento ni la forma de decirlo, por lo que intentó calmarse un poco.

Lola: Porque eres realmente importante para mi. Se que a veces puedo ser mandona y mis rabietas son muy fuertes, pero jamas querría hacerte daño. No soportaría que me odiases.

El lobo se acercó con cuidado a la joven del vestido rosa y descansó su hocico en uno de sus hombros. Ante el contacto la pequeña no dudó y se abrazó con fuerza al animal. Durante un rato el animal notó como su pelaje era humedecido por las lagrimas de Lola, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras esperando que su pequeña hermana se calmase. Evitó lamerla, pues sabia que eso la desagradaría mucho, pero justo cuando pensaba en acabar haciéndolo la princesita se separó del abrazo y tomó la mochila que llevaba.

Lola: Mira, te he traído varias cosas de comer.

Al ver a la pequeña mostrando comida, el animal reculó alejándose de ella, por el recuerdo de la ultima vez que tomó comida de sus manos.

Zeus: !Guau¡

Lola: No temas, te prometo que no le he hecho nada. Solo quiero que te alimentes bien. Mira, si quieres te lo demuestro. De verdad, jamas te dañaría a propósito.

La princesa tomó su colgante en forma de corazón con una mano y le dio un mordisco a uno de los pastelitos que llevaba y luego se lo ofreció a Lincoln. Este se acercó y lo tomó con suavidad y empezó a comérselo. La princesa sacó una gran variedad de comida en tupers para el animal, no dudó en comerse todo lo que le ofrecía. 

Lola: Lana esta castigada por venir al bosque sin permiso. Yo espero que no se den cuenta, deben estar liados con el trabajo, pero volveré otro día a traerte mas comida.

Tras esto Lola se marchó feliz y Zeus la acompañó hasta la verja evitando que pisase cualquier trampa que hubiese en el camino.

Cuando llegó a casa repasó un poco sus deberes y quedó esperando a que las demás regresaran. Lana venia acompañada de su padre para evitar que se escapase. Tras dejarla en el cuarto, Lola entró corriendo para contarle que Lincoln estaba bien, que se había comido todo y que ella creía que la había perdonado.

Mientras tanto la pequeña gótica se encontraba al teléfono.

Lucy: Hola, ¿Haiku?...

Haiku: Buenas tardes hermana de la oscuridad. ¿Que se te ofrece?

Lucy: ...Quería agradecerte y solicitar nuevamente tus servicios...

Haiku: ¿Necesitas mas información?

Lucy:...no... encontré el hechizo, pero se necesita de un ritual... y ha de ser durante una noche en concreto...

Haiku: Interesante, un ritual nocturno con nuestras almas rodeadas de oscuridad para traer la forma verdadera de tu hermano.

Lucy: ...si, pero con lo que pasó con Lana... y tras lo de mi hermana Leni... ¿como puedo hacer para que me dejen salir?

Haiku: Si me permites participar en el ritual, creo que podría convencer a tus padres. Pero también deberás dejarme ver de donde sacaste el ritual.

Lucy: ...te noto rara... ¿por que tanto interés?...

Haiku: Por nada. No hay motivo.

Lucy: ...Se cuando mientes... ¿que pretendes?...

Haiku: Si hay una forma de volver humano a un lobhombre, es posible que también exista una forma de volverse vampiro...

Lucy: ...*suspiro*... gracias Haiku, nos vemos mañana...

La semana fue pasando con normalidad, pero Lana se encontraba cada vez mas nerviosa cuanto mas tiempo pasaba sin ver a su querido hermano, cuantos mas días permanecía alejada de el, mas ganas tenia de volver a sentir sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, notar el latir de su corazón, saborear los labios de su amado. Pero solo le quedaba esperar, pues su castigo no parecía que fuese a ser corto. Finalmente el viernes Lola volvería a escaparse para llevar nuevamente comida al animal, en esta ocasión habían conseguido salvar unos trozos de pizza de la cena y unas bolsas de frituras. Lola quería llevarse el cepillo para peinar el pelaje de Lincoln, pero Lana se negó diciendo que ella no sabia cepillar a los animales y le haría daño.

*********

En mitad de la noche, en el bosque nuestro lobo corre desesperado zigzagueando entre arboles y atravesando matorrales. Una mirada asustada cubre su rostro. Su lengua cuelga de lado en su boca para intentar captar mas oxigeno al respirar pesadamente. Pasando cerca de un árbol nota como la corteza de este estalla lanzando astillas por todos lados con un sonido como de un enorme trueno. Arrastrando sus patas y levantando la tierra consigue cambiar de dirección.

Brutus: Jajaja... Corre todo lo que quieras, pero de mi no te escaparas.

Aquel maldito cazador había conseguido localizarlo, debía escapar y perderlo como fuese o estaría acabado. Por suerte ya había empezado a maquinar un plan. El cazador utilizaba una escopeta de 2 cartuchos y cuando los disparaba debía detenerse y recargar, perdiendo momentáneamente de vista su presa. Pero cuanto mas trataba de huir mas trampas se encontraba y debía esquivar, en mas de una ocasión casi se ha visto atrapado por cuerdas y cepos han saltado cerrándose ante la agitación de pasar el cerca. Era todo demasiado peligroso, pues no tenia mucho tiempo para identificar las trampas mientras corría y ademas estaban los disparos del cazador.

El cazador tras avanzar corriendo volvió a situar su escopeta en posición, calculando por donde pasaria nuevamente el animal. Lo tenia todo bien calculado, las trampas estaban dispuestas en la zona para solo darle al animal una ruta de huida. En el momento que el hocico del animal apareció en su mirilla, tiró del gatillo.

*bang*

Zeus: *AIGNGGGGG* *aing* *aing*

*ploff*

Los lastimeros sonidos del animal hicieron aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Brutus. Le había dado. Tan rápido como pudo sacó los cartuchos gastados y cargó dos nuevos, para ir corriendo hasta el animal y rematarlo. Corrió hasta llegar a la parte donde lo había visto caer, pero solo encontró un charco de sangre y un rastro de gotas rojas que se alejaban del lugar.

Corrió siguiendo el rastro del maltrecho animal, pero se enfureció al llegar a un pequeño montón de rocas donde se perdía el rastro de sangre. Se agachó a apartar las mas pequeñas y encontró una pequeña cueva, una especie de madriguera natural creada por rocas y raíces de árbol. En el interior pudo notar el rastro de sangre, pero apenas tenia espacio suficiente como para que sus brazos entraran.

Brutus: !MIERDA¡ La próxima vez no te escabullirás, colgaras de mi pared. ¿Me escuchas? JAJAJAJA

El sonido de la risa de aquel hombre hacia eco en el túnel, haciendo que la piel del animal se erizase. Pero debía seguir adelante y encontrar una salida. No quedaba otra.

*********

La mañana llegó en casa de los Loud y poco a poco todas fueron despertándose una a una. Lola se apresuró a la cola del baño con su gemela y se quedó mirando como Luan salia del cuarto de Lori y Leni. Últimamente dormían juntas en el mismo cuarto, pues Lori era la que mas echaba de menos a su querida compañera de cuarto. Todas miraban con tristeza a la humorista.

Luan (forzando una sonrisa): ¿A que vienen esas caras de Lunes? Venga que ya estamos a viernes... jeje..jeje..

Todas esbozaron una triste sonrisa a su hermana, incluso Lucy. Luna era la que se encontraba mas relajada, pues se alegraba de que su compañera de cuarto volviese a hablar, pero no solo eso, sino que también se alegraba de que diese su apoyo a Lori y pudiese lograr que su hermana mayor durmiera.

Tras el desayuno habitual, la familia se marchó a sus escuelas y trabajos respectivos. Lola esperó en casa tomando lo que habían guardado de alimento para su hermano. Cuando consideró que había pasado un tiempo suficiente, emprendió su camino a alimentar a su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin estaba haciendo algo bien, por fin podía hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano. En su 4x4 rosa de juguete llevaba la caja de pizza con los trozos que habían logrado salvar, estaba segura de que saltaría de alegría al poder comer nuevamente pizza.

Pero su sonrisa se perdió al llegar al camino de tierra, abandonó el vehículo y corrió con con el corazón acelerado hasta delante del contenedor. En el suelo yacía Zeus con mucha sangre a su alrededor. La pequeña princesa pudo observar como el animal respiraba pesadamente tumbado en el suelo y como su pata trasera tenia un orificio del cual brotaba sangre.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero los nervios no la ayudaban a pensar con claridad. No sabia que debía hacer y no sabia quien podía ayudarla. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. Era arriesgada pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Sacó el teléfono celular que tenia para emergencias y buscó en la agenda. Después se llevó el aparato a su oreja.

Telefono: Aquí la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

Lola (nerviosa): Buenos días, necesitaría hablar con Lana Loud. Soy una de sus hermanas, ha habido un accidente con un miembro de la familia.

Teléfono: Lo lamento. Un momento no se retire, por favor.

*musiquita de espera*

Telefono: Ya se dirige hacia aquí. Un momento por favor.

.

.

.

Lana (nerviosa): ¿HOLA? ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿LORI? ¿Que ha pasado?

Lola (llorando): Soy yo Lana, es terrible... *buaaa*

Lana: ¿QUE HA PASADO?

Lola: Lincoln... no se mueve... *sniff* hay mucha sangre *buaaa* ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Telefono: *CLONK* *clock* *clack* .....*buaaaaa*

* * *

Pues ya volví de mis vacaciones y ya tienen aquí el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que les guste como continua la aventura de estos pequeños, un cazador no se da por vencido ni aunque lo que busque sea una ballena blanca o en este caso un lobo blanco. Jejeje.

Regamers10 \- La pobre Leni y ano soportó mas mantener esa carita sonriente mientras el dolor la consumía por dentro. Chandler casi pierde la cabeza por pasarse de listo, por suerte para el albino, Lana lo detuvo en el ultimo momento, pero Lola va a tener su merecido por lo que hizo, aunque en parte ella no sabia lo mal que lo estaba haciendo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^_^

J0nas Nagera - Le tocó a Leni en esta ocasión porque siempre he pensado que esa carita feliz y su forma de ser despistada ocultaban en verdad grandes tormentos que no muestra por no molestar o herir a su familia. La ayuda de Haiku ha sido de gran importancia, esperemos que en ese libro de la bisabuela encuentren lo que necesitan. Chandler no se marchó de rositas del todo, pero ya se verá. Para el albino los momentos difíciles aun no han terminado. Gracias por todo :D

WOKELAND \- Esta obra esta entera en script, pero ya estoy publicando otra en formato de guión. Gracias :)

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Tal como dices, es mejor no poner nervioso a ese lobo, cuando es tierno resulta un primor y un animal muy achuchable, jejeje. La pobre Lola también ha terminado afectada, ella pensaba que solo era un animal. Leni por suerte esta a salvo, pero estará un tiempo ingresada. Lo del One-shot ya lo veremos, jejeje. Gracias por la idea y tu apoyo :D

StarcoFantasma \- No te voy a hacer spoilers, deberás esperar a ver o leer ^_^

Regamers10 \- Lola intentará que su hermano la perdone, pero veremos si durante el tiempo que queda hasta la Luna Azul el joven lobo podrá aguantar. Ahora ya regresé de las vacaciones y volveré a publicar cada dos días :3

J0nas Nagera \- Sin daño físico, los vestidos era lo mas doloroso que Lana podía hacerle a Lola a parte de asustarla con sus mascotas. Lisa ya avisó y el que avisa no es traidor xD Ya tienen fecha y el hechizo, pero como ves no todo será un camino de rosas. A ver que te parece el resto ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki - Por Leni es por lo único que Lana dejó de romper los vestidos de Lola. La versión aquí puse la de Frank Sinatra porque su voz me encanta, pero es mas animada la de Chris Issak. Gracias por todo :)

Vermell220 \- Bienvenido a la familia. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, gracias por leer y dar tu opinión ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Telefono: Lincoln... no se mueve... *sniff* hay mucha sangre *buaaa* ¿Que tengo que hacer?

A la pequeña mecánica se le cayó el auricular de las manos mientras el llanto la invadía. La secretaria salió para ir al baño a buscar papel para que la pequeña secase sus lagrimas.

Telefono: LANA. LANA. RÁPIDO... *sniff* ¿QUE DEBO HACER?

Lana intentó contener su llanto y tomó de nuevo el auricular.

Lana: Yo... yo... no lo se...

Telefono: *sniff* Aun esta vivo, pero esta muy débil. Yo no se como cuidar animales. *sniff*

Lana: LJ... debes llevarlo con el veterinario LJ, el sabrá que hacer.

Tras esto Lana se apresuró a darle la dirección a Lola de donde debía llevar al animal herido. Justo cuando colgaba el teléfono la secretaria regresaba con abundante papel de baño que le ofreció. Esta lo tomó y se limpio las lagrimas y se sonó la nariz.

Tras responder esquívamente algunas preguntas de la secretaria, la pequeña mecánica volvió a su clase, muy preocupada y nerviosa, pero debía esperar a acabar las clases para volver a su hogar y encontrarse con su gemela. Debido a la llamada, los profesores evitaron regañarla al verla distraída y prestando poca atención.

Tras las clases, su madre la recogió junto a Lisa y fueron a la guardería a por Lily. Tal como la ranchera llegaba a casa, Lana salió disparada al encuentro con su gemela.

Rita: JOVENCITA, TE RECUERDO QUE SIGUES CASTIGADA

Lana: Lo se mamá. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Rita: Lisa, si notas que se escapa, avísame. ¿De acuerdo?

Lisa: Ningún problema unidad maternal. No permitiré que ponga un pie fuera del habitáculo familiar sin permiso expreso tuyo o de nuestra unidad paterna.

Lana ascendió al piso superior y fue interceptada por su hermana gemela que parecía realmente nerviosa y tenia todo el maquillaje de su cara estropeado por las lagrimas. Ambas se abrazaron y compartieron su tristeza, pero cuando notaron que Lisa entraba en la casa ambas se encerraron en su habitación para disponer de algo de intimidad.

Lana: Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Lola: Pues...

*Relato de Lola*

Cuando te colgué utilicé todas mis fuerzas para subir a nuestro hermano en el 4x4 y me dirigí al veterinario que me indicaste. Entré corriendo dejando el coche fuera.

Veterinario LJ: Hola Lana ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Lola: No soy Lana. Soy su gemela Lola y necesito su ayuda urgentemente.

Veterinario LJ: Emm... encantado, igualmente ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Lola: Estudio en casa, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. POR FAVOR AYÚDENOS.

Le estiré de la manga hasta hacerlo salir y mostrarle la urgencia. Sin mas demora el cargó a Lincoln a dentro y lo tumbó en la camilla medica.

Veterinario LJ: Tiene mala pinta, le inyectaré un sedante para que no sufra, pero tendré que operarlo. Parece una herida de bala o escopeta. ¿Que le ha pasado a tu perro?

Lola: Esto... pues... Se escapó de casa... y lo encontré así cerca de la verja del bosque.

Veterinario LJ: Bueno, ahora mismo necesita que lo operen. Mejor vete a casa y esta tarde me llamas y te digo como ha ido todo.

Después de eso volví aquí a casa a esperar. Quería quedarme hasta saber como se encontraba, pero papá y mamá hubiesen sospechado.

*fin del relato*

Lana: Pues nos toca esperar aun... espero que Licoln se encuentre bien.

Lola: Yo, también.

Lucy: ...y yo...

Lana/Lola: !AAAAHHH¡ Lucy no hagas eso.

Lucy: suspiro

Lana: ¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí?

Lucy: ...desde que regresé... cuando Lola empezaba su relato...

La joven gótica seguía mostrando su semblante inexpresivo, aun dudaba de lo que aquel lobo fuese su hermano, pero en su corazón albergaba esperanzas de que fuese así. Incluso ante el relato de la pequeña princesa, su cabeza ya había empezado a maquinar un plan.

Las tres pasaron un tiempo juntas en el cuarto de las gemelas. La mayór de las hermanas se asomó sin hacer ruido para ver como , a su entender, estaban jugando las tres con los muñecos de Lola. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Lori mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Luan: ¿Como te sientes Lori? Veo que alguien te sacó una sonrisa.

Lori: Solo pensaba en que Lucy se comporta como Lincoln. Me agrada verla mas sociable.

Luan: Si, últimamente nos ayuda a todas. Estuvo revisando conmigo una rutina de mimo y también con Luna ayudandole a componer una canción.

Lori: Si, a mi me estuvo ayudando a cambiar a Lily y la vi probando un experimento de Lisa.

Luan (triste): Se nota que lo extraña... espero que no acabe como Leni.

Lori: ESO NO PASARÁ. Me siento muy mal por no haberme dado cuenta del dolor que ocultaba Leni. Es mi compañera de cuarto y no lo noté. Pero a partir de ahora no pienso quitaros literalmente el ojo de encima a ninguna.

Luan: Lo lamento, no quería... perdón.

Lori: No te preocupes. Sé a lo que te referías. Esto... ¿podrías dormir de nuevo conmigo esta noche? ¿Con bun bun?

Luan: Claro que si. Lo que necesites.

Ambas se juntan en un abrazo.

Lori: Y también podrías volver a hacer algún chiste. Me alegro que nos vuelvas a hablar, pero extraño ese humor del malo.

Luan: Poco a poco... poco a poco...

Tras un rato, las gemelas y Lucy decidieron que ya podían llamar al veterinario para saber el estado de su hermano. Lana arrebató de la mano de su gemela menor el celular y marcó apresurada el numero y puso el manos libres para que las tres escuchasen.

*tuuuuuut* *tuuuuuut* *tuuuuut*

Veterinario LJ: Aquí centro veterinario de Royal Woods, dígame.

Lana: Buenas LJ, soy yo Lana, quería saber como se encuentra Zeus.

Veterinario LJ: !Hola Lana¡ ¿Zeus? Tu hermana me dijo que se llamaba Lincoln...

Lana y Lucy lanzaron una feroz mirada a Lola que sonreía de forma incomoda mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Lana: Si, disculpa. Cada una lo llamamos de una manera. ¿Como se encuentra?

Veterinario LJ: Pues ha sido una larga operación. Le he extraído 3 perdigones de escopeta de una pata y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Las tres se miran preocupadas.

Veterinario LJ: Pero esta fuera de peligro. Ahora mismo esta durmiendo en una de las jaulas y lo he envuelto con una manta para que no pase frió.

Las tres dan un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Veterinario LJ: ¿Esta tu gemela ahí? Esta mañana la confundí contigo, pensaba que por fin te habías decidido a arreglarte un poco.

Lola: Ella jamas se arregla...

Lana: ¿Cuando podremos ir a buscarlo?

Veterinario LJ: Pues quiero tenerlo por lo menos una semana en observación. Tiene la pata vendada, pero no me gustaría que se infectase antes de empezar a cicatrizar.

Lana (algo triste): Bien, muchas gracias.

La pequeña estaba a punto de colgar pero...

Lucy: ...discúlpeme doctor LJ... ¿podría pedirle un favor?...

Tras la conversación las tres bajaron a ver la televisión y a cenar. El fin de semana pasó de forma habitual, la única diferencia es que por fin los padres dejaron a las hermanas mayores visitar a Leni. Por lo que explicaron a las menores, allí la trataban bien pero no lograron ver en ningún momento la sonrisa de la segunda mayor y solía dejar la vista perdida. Por lo que el doctor les indicó parece que algo ha mejorado, por lo menos ya no se pasa las noches llorando, pero será un largo tratamiento para que pueda volver a hacer vida normal.

El lunes fue el día marcado en el calendario de Lucy. Tras regresar de la escuela se apresuró a tomar una bolsa que tenia preparada y tomó a Colmillitos en sus manos. El pobre murciélago apenas podía parpadear cuando su sueño fue interrumpido. La joven gótica corrió al piso inferior hasta la cocina.

Lucy: ...Mamá... Colmillitos no se siente bien, creo que le pasa algo...

********

Zeus abría sus ojos en la jaula tras una nueva siesta. El día de hoy le habían quitado el cono de la vergüenza, pues se comportaba bien y no mostró agresividad con el veterinario ni su ayudante mientras lo revisaban o lo hacían caminar un poco por la clínica para que no se agarrotasen sus miembros y sobretodo no intentaba lamerse la herida. Pero por otro lado, volvía a estar encerrado en una jaula y volvían a darle de comer pienso para animales. Aunque alguna vez se lo daban mezclado con arroz hervido que hacia que no estuviese tan seco y le daba un poco de mejor sabor.

Se pasó el fin de semana suspirando viendo como otras mascotas entraba o salían con sus dueños. El por su parte solo podía pensar en lo mal que Lana debía estar pasándolo, castigada y sin poder ir a verlo. Seguro que se preocupó muchísimo cuando Lola le dijo que estaba herido. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en la pequeña mecánica, si antes dudaba, ahora estaba seguro. La amaba. Notaba la desesperación por poder volver a verla y saber que estaba bien. Quería volver a sentir su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo nuevamente y poder pasear cogidos de la mano.

Aun recordaba el miedo que sintió al despertarse en la jaula y los nervios de haber sido perseguido por el cazador. Los nervios al principio le hicieron creer que lo habían atrapado, pero tras tranquilizarse un poco recordó la voz de Lola. Por la mañana sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a un hombre con bata blanca acercarse y revisar su pata vendada.

En unos minutos el veterinario volvería a revisarlo y luego cerraría la clínica, como solía hacer. Esperó pacientemente en la jaula, pero en esta ocasión no lo fue a revisar. Solo notó que apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta del acceso. Lo único que le dio lastima fue que dejase las cortinas de la ventana corridas. Era uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tenia, se disponía a dormir nuevamente cuando un ruido metálico lo alteró. Mirando detenidamente vio que su jaula se había abierto.

De forma cautelosa empujó la puerta con su cabeza y salió de allí. Miró a los lados, pero no veía a nadie, aun cojeaba un poco por el dolor en su pata trasera. Sentía curiosidad por como se había abierto la jaula y quería investigar como se había podido abrir la jaula, por lo que se puso a mirar el cierre.

Lucy: ...Hola Lincoln...

El lobo pegó un brinco y todo su pelaje se erizó. Se dio la vuelta lo mas rápido que pudo con el pulso acelerado y se encaró a la pequeña gótica que había aparecido a su espalda.

Zeus (Con los ojos muy abiertos): !GUAU¡ Grrrr....

Lucy: ...imagino que decías "!No hagas eso¡"....

Zeus (meneando la cabeza arriba y abajo): *aing*

Lucy: ...parece que si entiendes lo que te digo...

La pequeña amante de la oscuridad se acercó hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Mostrando un cielo rojizo por encima de los edificios.

Lucy: ...en un rato sabremos si lo que dice Lana es verdad o no...

Zeus: ¿aing?

Lucy: ...Hoy es Luna Llena...

El animal se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado mirando por la ventana. De todas sus hermanas la que menos esperaba que presentase dudas sobre algo sobrenatural era Lucy. Pero solo debía esperar.

Tras una larga media hora la luna apareció por encima de los edificios y el animal empezó con su transformación. Lucy se aparto temerosa ante los sonidos dolorosos que emitía el animal y ante los cambios que sufría su cuerpo.

Tal como terminó la transformación el rostro de Lucy se cubrió por completo de rojo y se dio la vuelta, estaba mirando su pierna herida cuando sin querer alzó un poco mas los ojos y la pilló por sorpresa.

Lincoln: Hola Lucy. Como puedes ver, si que soy yo.

Lucy (vergonzosa): ...te aseguro que he visto mas de lo que quería... - susurrando - por lo menos en este momento....

Lincoln: Me alegra verte hermanita. Lana me contó que la estabas ayudando, pero ¿como te has colado aquí?

Lucy (aun roja): ...Mi mochila esta en el rincón... Lana me pidió que trajera tu polera, pero no entendía para que... ¿¡¿podrías cubrirte, por favor?!?...

Lincoln (sonrojándose): Si, claro. Disculpa. Normalmente estoy en el bosque y nadie me ve.

El joven peliblanco procede a abrir la bolsa lila de su hermana y sacar la polera que vuelve a utilizar como taparrabos. También se fija que en el interior hay unos bocadillos envueltos.

Lincoln: ¿Uno de esos bocadillos es para mi?

Lucy: ...Si, los hice de mortadela con jalea de fresa... Espero que te guste...

Lincoln (acercándole un bocadillo): Ya puedes voltearte. No me has dicho como has entrado.

Lucy se gira, pero sigue algo sonrojada al ver a su hermano casi desnudo, pero toma el bocadillo que le ofrece y ambos se ponen a cenar, mientras la joven gótica relata el porque esta allí.

Lucy: ... cuando hablamos con el veterinario le pedí que me dejase pasar esta noche aquí contigo, sabia que hoy había luna llena y era el mejor modo de comprobar si lo que decía Lana era verdad o solo un sueño...

Lincoln: ¿Pero como te han dejado mama y papa que te quedes?

Lucy: ...convencí a mamá de traerme poniendo como excusa que Colmillitos estaba enfermo... después solo la tuve que convencer de dejarme pasar aquí la noche, pues era cuando estaba mas activo y podía dañarse... mañana me recogerá a primera hora...

Lincoln: Vaya... parece uno de mis planes. ¿Como están todos?

Ante esta pregunta el rubor de las mejillas de la gótica se disipó y la leve sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara desapareció, incluso se quedó mas pálida de lo que solía estar.

Lucy: ¿Lola no te contó lo de Leni?

Lincoln (extrañado): No me contó nada. ¿Que ha pasado?

Lucy procedió a explicarle a Lincoln todo sobre el homenaje, la actitud de Leni y de lo que descubrieron al volver a su hogar. De como ahora permanecía ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico y que solo Lori, Luna y Luan pudieron ir a visitarla. Ambos acabaron llorando en silencio.

Tras calmarse un poco el albino se levantó y tomo una escoba para barrer todo el pelo que se le había caído y tirarlo al contenedor de la zona de peluquería canina.

Lincoln: Me siento muy culpable por lo que le ha pasado a Leni. Pero mejor pensemos en otra cosa... ¿Quieres que te explique algo de como he estado?

Lucy: ...tranquilo, Lana ya me explicó absolutamente todo...

Lincoln (sonrojandose): ¿En serio? ¿Todo?

Lucy (extrañada) ...Si, todo...

Lincoln (rojo): ¿Y te parece bien?

Lucy: ...No veo porque no habría de parecerme bien...

Lincoln: Bueno... como somos hermanos... creía que estarías disgustada...

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Lucy volvió a tomar un color rojizo y volvió a fijarse en que su hermano estaba casi desnudo.

Lucy (nerviosisima): ...Espera... ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A LANA CUANDO DURMIÓ CONTIGO??

Lincoln (Asustado): Nada... de verdad, nada... solo fue un beso...

Lucy suspiró aliviada. Su mente ya había pensado en cosas sacadas de sus libros de vampiros clasificados para mayores.

Lucy: ...Bueno, si solo fue un beso... no se porque te hablabas así... después de todo yo también te di uno...

Lincoln: Pues es que me he dado cuenta que... espera ¿¿QUEE?? ¿¿CUANDO??

La joven gótica cubrió su boca la darse cuenta de lo que había confesado, pero en aquel punto no le quedaba otra que contarlo.

Lucy (sonrojada): ...fue el año pasado... me colé una noche en tu habitación... fue el día que me ayudaste a conocer a Rocky... aunque ya no sentía nada por el, conseguiste que hablase conmigo por quien soy y que yo no cambiase mi forma de ser... siempre miras por mi y eres el único que pasa tiempo conmigo... a.... a mi.... a mi me gustas Lincoln... por eso me colé en tu cuarto y aproveché que dormías para besarte... perdona...

La joven gotica acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de su hermano.

Lincoln (impactado): Yo... esto... Lo siento Lucy... a mi me gusta... otra persona...

Lucy (tono triste): ... Es Lana, ¿Verdad?...

Lincoln: *suspiro* Si. Estoy enamorado de ella... y creo que yo también le gusto de esa manera.

Lucy: ...no te negaré que me hubiese gustado que te enamorases de mi... pero sí, también creo que ella siente lo mismo que tu... tendréis mi apoyo cuando vuelvas con la familia...

Lincoln: No lo veo posible, no me veo durmiendo cada noche en la caseta de Charles...

Lucy: ...disculpa, no te lo he contado... con ayuda de Haiku, hemos encontrado un hechizo para volverte humano de nuevo...

Lincoln (emocionado y sorprendido): ¿Me lo dices de verdad? ¿No es una broma?

Lucy: ...yo no soy Luan... pero debemos hacerlo pronto... este hechizo solo puede hacerse durante determinado momento... y será para finales de mes...

Tras esto los hermanos se abrazaron mutuamente durante un rato y pasaron la noche charlando y contando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Hasta que amaneció y Lucy volvió a cerrar la jaula antes de la llegada del veterinario.

* * *

Bueno queridos amigos, como ven el albino esta fuera de peligro y por fin Lucy ha podido ver nuevamente a su hermano, solo que su corazón ha sido rechazado pues el joven ha decidido aceptar el de la pequeña plomera. Desconozco si fanfiction esta teniendo algún problema, solo se que el contador de nuevos comentarios en las obras aumenta pero al entrar no me muestra ninguno nuevo. Por lo menos pondré a los que puedo ver -3-

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Pobre madre de Bambi, no savia reptar por las madrigueras de los conejos. Mejor a Lucy no le des ideas, que luego se lia a hacer hechizos sin saber y la puede liar, jejeje. Muchas gracias ^_^

Regamers10 \- Gracias y saludos para ti tambien. El albino ha tenido mucha suerte de poderse escabullir, el cazador ya ha visto a su presa y pretende terminar el trabajo. Por el momento se va a pasar un tiempo fuera de peligro, pero veremos cuando pueda salir. El cocodrilo de Lana no duró mucho, diablo ha estado mas tiempo con ella porque se enroscaba en el arbol xD

J0nas Nagera \- Nadie le impide hacer sus propios fanfics en su mente -3- Como indicas, no es la única que aprecia mas de lo normal al albino. El cazador ha logrado herir al Lincoln lobo y eso no dejará indiferente a Lana, aunque... ¿que podría hacer una niña pequeña? Muchas gracias y un saludo también para ti ^_^

Nota: Si alguno esta interesado en leer esta obra en Ingles, podeis verla en las obras del usuario Lucy Aligning IRL

If someone wants to read this fanfic in English, please go to read the traslation of the story at Lucy Aligning IRL


	17. Chapter 17

Tras la visita al veterinario y la noche "cuidando" de su murciélago Colmillitos, todas las hermanas veían a Lucy mucho mas animada. La joven gótica siguió con la rutina de ayudar a sus hermanas. Asistió a escuchar las nuevas canciones de Luna y dar su opinión. Con Luan intentó soportar sus rutinas de payasa, pero su habitual seriedad no ayudó mucho a la joven. Con Lisa estuvieron mezclando líquidos extraños que Lucy no podía identificar y finalizaron con un desastre de masa viscosa con ojos que se escapó de la habitación y pringaba todo intentando succionarlo a su interior.

Intentó animar a Lori también, que era la mas afectada por lo de su compañera de cuarto, pero no sabia que podía compartir con la mayor de sus hermanas, por lo que solo estuvo a su lado viendo uno de los programas favoritos de esta, Factor Y, fue gracioso ver a un tipo con cinta en la boca y usando guantes de cocina como marionetas. Con Lynn fue diferente, en esta ocasión ella no quiso entrenar, sino que le pidió que leyeran juntas uno de sus libros de favoritos. Esto extraño a Lucy, pero se alegró de que su compañera de cuarto por fin quisiese compartir un momento con ella haciendo algo de su agrado. Tras leer un par de capítulos lo dejaron, Lynn no suele pasar mucho tiempo quieta, pero le aseguró que seguirían la lectura en otra ocasión.

Finalmente llegó al cuarto de las gemelas que estaban ya de los nervios por reunirse con ella pero intentaban distraerse. Estaban teniendo una guerra de comida imaginaria durante la fiesta del té de Lola. Cuando la vieron entrar, corrieron hacia ella y la arrastraron dentro cerrando la puerta.

Lola: ¿Como se encuentra?

Lana: ¿Lo viste?

Lola: ¿Esta a salvo?

Lana: ¿YA me crees?

Lucy se desesperó un momento por tantas preguntas a la vez y por el nerviosismo de las pequeñas. Con un simple movimiento de manos mandó callar a las pequeñas y se sentó en la cama de Lana tras apartar a Brincos.

Lucy: ...bueno, empecemos por el principio... Pude ver a Zeus transformándose en Lincoln... por lo que, Lana, tenias toda la razón...

Lana (haciendo un gesto de victoria con su puño): !BIEN¡

Lucy: ...y el pobre esta herido, pero parece que se recuperará sin problemas... pero le quedará una fea cicatriz...

Lola: Pobre... ¿le dio en el culo?

Lucy: ...no, en la pierna izquierda...

Lana/Lola: Uff... su culito esta bien.

Lana/Lola: !OYE¡

Lucy (interrumpiendo la pelea que estaban a punto de empezar): ... pero podrías haberme avisado de "como" acababa transformado...

Lola: ¿A que te refieres?

Lana (sonrojada): Bueno... por eso te dije que llevases "aquello". Jejeje

Lola (ignorando a su gemela): El problema será cuando salga del veterinario. No puede volver al bosque. Podrían matarlo la próxima vez.

Lucy: ...el quiere volver al bosque... después de todo solo serán menos de 3 semanas...

Lana (extrañada): ¿Como que solo serán tres semanas?

Lucy: ...encontré un ritual que podrá volver a la normalidad a Lincoln... pero se ha de realizar durante la segunda luna llena de un mes...

Lana/Lola: SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las gemelas se abrazan a su hermana mayor muy felices de las noticias. Por fin podrían recuperar a su hermano. La mejor noticia que podían recibir. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas riendo mientras Lucy disfrutaba de aquel cálido abrazo de sus hermanas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Tras separarse Lucy se dirigió a la puerta.

Lucy: ...Lana, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto un momento?... debo darte algo...

La pequeña amante de los animales sigue extrañada a su hermana mientras se rasca el trasero pensando en que podría ser. Si fuese la polera de su hermano, no hacia falta ocultárselo a Lola. El comportamiento de su hermana mayor la tenia extrañada. Cuando entraron en su cuarto aprovechando que Lynn estaba en el baño, la gótica se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Lucy: ...en verdad quería hablar contigo a solas...

Lana solo observaba expectante a su hermana mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. Esta sacó la polera de su hermano y se abrazó a la prenda oliendo su aroma.

Lucy: ...quiero que sepas, que esta noche me he confesado a Lincoln...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña rubia.

Lana (algo triste): ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Te aceptó?

Lucy (ofreciéndole la polera): *suspiro*...El me rechazó... su corazón le pertenece a otra...

Lana no puede decir nada. Solo toma de vuelta la polera con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y evitando que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. Acaba abrazando también la prenda con el olor de su hermano.

Lucy: ... me gustaría que tu alma se abriese conmigo, al igual que he hecho yo... ¿tu que es lo que sientes por el?...

Lana (incomoda y vergonzosa): Pues la verdad... a mi siempre me ha gustado Lincoln... y cuanto mas tiempo paso con el, mas me gusta. Me gusta mas que un hermano, yo... !yo quiero ser su novia¡

La ultima parte la dijo con toda la determinación que podía y mirando a donde creía que estaban los ojos de su hermana. Esta no realizó ningún comentario, simplemente puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermana y la acarició cariñosamente.

Lucy: ...no sabes como te envidio... ¿podrías dejarme sola?... quiero pensar un rato...

Lana se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermana y accedió a su petición. Pero mientras salia de la habitación llegó a ver como una lagrima se derramaba por la mejilla de Lucy. La joven sintió un cumulo de sentimientos en su interior, por una parte sentía lastima por su hermana mayor que debía afrontar el rechazo, pero por otra se alegraba de las palabras que le dijo, pues le confirmaban que su hermano sentía lo mismo por ella.

Lisa (escupiendo sus palabras): Unidad fraternal mayor, veo que vuelves a llevar las antiguas vestimentas de nuestro hermano Lincoln. ¿No pretenderás escapar a mis radares y regresar al bosque saltándote tu suspensión aplicada por nuestras unidades paternas?

Lana (con mirada indiferente): No es de tu incumbencia. Para ti, solo estoy loca. A demás ya te devolví tu dichoso aparato.

Lisa: Como prefieras. Pero ten por seguro que no permitiré que tus absurdas ideas creen un conflicto en nuestra unidad familiar. No pienso tolerar que esta familia acabe mas desmoronada de lo que esta.

Lana: Como sea.

Tras esto la pequeña mecánica se dispuso a ir a dormir a su cuarto, pero antes pasó por el de su hermano para guardar la polera. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a alguien estirada en la cama de su hermano.

Luna (limpiándose los ojos húmedos): Hola sis. Voy a dormir hoy aquí. ¿Venias tu también a lo mismo?

Lana: No, solo quería dejar esta polera en el armario de Lincoln. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna: Si, no problem. Es solo que como Luan últimamente duerme con Lori, pues he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que hizo Leni y en la falta que nos hace Lincoln. Tu ves a dormir.

Lana: ¿Estarás bien aquí sola? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo y con Lola?

Luna: Tranquila little sis. Hoy quiero sentirme cerca de nuestro brother.

Lana estuvo tentada a contarle lo de Zeus, pero tras lo sucedido con Lisa simplemente dio un suspiro. Con esto Lana dejó la polera y se marchó a su habitación a dormir y se despidió de Lynn que regresaba con su playera con el numero 0 a dormir a su cuarto.

Cuando Lynn entró a su habitación se sorprendió de ver llorando en silencio a su inexpresiva hermana. Su corazón se encogió ante aquella vista.

Lynn: ¿Te encuentras bien Lucy? ¿Que ha pasado?

Lucy (conteniendo el llanto): ...Estoy bien, tranquila... *sniff* es solo que le declaré mis oscuros sentimientos a una persona... pero... *sniff* su corazón ya esta ocupado por otra persona...

Lynn (con semblante triste): Lo lamento hermanita. Se que no soy la mejor compañera, pero ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama esta noche? Intentaré no roncar.

Ambas se abrazaron y con el consuelo que le ofrecía su deportista compañera de cuarto la joven asintió. Ambas se metieron en la cama abrazadas intentando conciliar el sueño mientras Lynn acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo de Lucy y besó su frente.

Luan y Lori dormían en la cama de la ultima abrazadas al peluche Bun-bun mas tranquilas pero añoradas. Lana y Lola dormían en sus respectivas camas ya con ganas de que pasase la ultima semana de clases y empezasen las vacaciones. Lisa por su lado tenia un sueño intranquilo, con pesadillas de ir perdiendo una a una a sus hermanas.

La semana pasó sin mucho mas que contar. Lola, Lana y Lucy juntaron sus ahorros para pagar al veterinario y Lola lo recogió escapándose una mañana. No le hizo mucha gracia pero lo dejó cerca de la verja para que se adentrase en el bosque. Lori poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a dormir sola y Luan pudo volver a su cuarto con su compañera Luna. Lisa mantenía su monitorización de sus hermanas y les realizaba exámenes psicológicos cada día a una diferente.

Tras ayudar a su padre a desatascar una vez mas el retrete, la pequeña plomera se dispuso a ver un poco los cartoons en la televisión.

Rita: Gracias por ayudar a tu padre. Creo que el solo no lo lograría.

Lana: No hay problema. Me gusta ayudar y si me salpica todo el agua cuenta como haberme bañado. Jejeje

Rita: Eso no es así cariño. Pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

Sr. Lynn (sentándose en el sofá con ambas): Cierto, con todo el lió que hubo y los nervios que ha habido estos días, al final no habíamos podido hablar contigo de tu comportamiento.

Lana (triste): Lo lamento... se que no debería ir al bosque sola, pero...

Sr. Lynn: Creíamos que habías aceptado nuestra decisión de dejar de buscarlo.

Rita: Nos asustó mucho cuando Lisa nos avisó que te habías adentrado por tu cuenta en el bosque.

Lana: Siento haberlos asustado, pero no necesitaba buscar a Lincoln. Solo quería ver que Zeus estuviese bien.

Rita (impactada): ¿Zeus? ¿Quien es? ¿Algún amigo? ¿O algún animal perdido?

Lana: No, bueno, mas o menos. Es el lobito que conocimos Lola y yo cuando acampamos en el bosque.

Sr. Lynn (contento): ¿Entonces no era para buscar a tu hermano? Eso es LOBTASTICO, jejeje ¿Entienden?

Las mujeres hacen rodar sus ojos.

Rita: ¿De verdad era por uno de los animalitos que te gusta cuidar?

Lana: Si, es verdad. Podéis preguntarle a Lola. Ella también conoce a Zeus. Pero tengo miedo por el, últimamente he visto en el bosque trampas para cazar lobos y cepos.

Sr. Lynn (sorprendido): Eso no me parece nada bien. Creía que el bosque era una reserva protegida.

Rita: Si que lo es. No deberían poder cazar allí. Sabes pequeña, deberías iniciar una recogida de firmas para hacer una protesta, como la otra vez peor en serio.

Lana: Ya, pero para eso debería poder salir de casa...

El Sr. Lynn y Rita se miraron con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego miraron a su pequeña hija.

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, si de verdad eso es lo que te motivó a adentrarte en el bosque...

Rita: ...creo que podemos levantarte el castigo. Pero no quiero que te adentres mucho en caso de que vuelvas y nada de pisar donde no veas.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña y sus ojos brillaron con alegría. Se abrazó a sus padres agradecida.

Lana: ¡GRACIAS! Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Sr. Lynn: Pero eso si, si hay peligros tan grandes como cepos y cosas así, primero deberías empezar a repartir panfletos y preparar una protesta para ahuyentar a esos cazadores.

Rita: Si, seria bueno empezar con eso antes de regresar al bosque.

Lana (feliz): De acuerdo, le pediré a mis hermanas que me ayuden.

En aquel momento apareció la genio de la familia con el ceño fruncido.

Lisa: Unidades paternas, no veo correcto vuestra permisiva forma de actuar. No creo que permitir que alguien con evidentes trastornos psico-encefálicos se le deba permitir aventurarse en una zona de dudosa seguridad.

Lana (Enfadada): No es asunto tu...

Un dedo de su madre la hizo callar al posarse en sus labios.

Rita: Lo lamento Lisa, pero no seriamos buenos padres si únicamente mantuviésemos encerrada en casa a una de nuestras hijas. También nos gustaría que tu salieses mas, no es bueno que te quedes siempre encerrada en tu habitación.

Lisa (enfadada): Como quieran. Lana, pienso mantenerte monitorizada siempre que pueda.

Tras aquello la pequeña genio se retiró a su cuarto nuevamente. Los padres miraban entristecidos la actitud de su segunda hija mas joven, pero recuperaron la sonrisa al notar como Lana los abrazaba agradecida.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llegamos en esta ocasión. Poco a poco se acerca el final de este fic. Serán 2 capítulos mas y un extra que no deben perderse. Espero que les esté gustando el desarrollo y los sentimientos que nuestros personajes. Les agradezco a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios por animarme a seguir.

Regamers10 \- Lucy por ver algo sobrenatural lo haría aunque no fuese su hermano. Hubiese estado bien, pero Lincoln ha preferido esperar en el bosque por el tiempo que quedaba... en verdad dejé de lado completamente el que un lobo viviese en una casa, jejeje... *aish* El final ya está muy cerca y espero que tambien te agrade y tambien el extra del final. Muchas gracias ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Jajajaja. Lo de Lucy siendo asustada así lo he utilizado en otro sitio. Me encantan esas ideas graciosas que se te ocurren, peor lo siento Lucy no encontró un hechizo para volverse vampiro... pero hay otros muy interesantes también. Jejeje

Vermell220 \- Me alegro que te este gustando tanto el fic, yo tampoco he sentido en mis carnes el daño d elos perdigones de las escopetas, pero puedo decirte que he visto de cerca las heridas que provocan y no son bonitas precisamente. Ya se acerca pronto el final del fic, solo quedan 2 capitulos y un Extra. Espero que te guste lo que queda. Muchas gracias :D


	18. Chapter 18

Los días siguientes Lana no perdió su oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo con su amado hermano, pero en esta ocasión fue acompañada por Lola en su 4x4. El gran día se acercaba y las pequeñas querían informar a su hermano de la buena nueva. Lucy al verse liberada de tener que cubrir a la mecánica aprovechó para estar con otras de sus hermanas.

Lucy: ...Hola Luna... ¿como te sientes?...

Luna (sorprendida): ¿Lucy? ¿Como es que no has aparecido de repente?

Lucy: ...siempre aparezco igual... puede que tu estuvieses mas atenta esta vez...

Luna: Bueno, quería componer una nueva canción, pero todo lo que me sale es basura.

Lucy: ...no creo que todo sea basura... incluso mis malos poemas me sirven para mejorar...

Luna: No, realmente son basura sis. No creo poder sacar nada de ellos.

La pequeña gótica se acerca a la papelera del cuarto de sus hermanas y extrae una hoja que no se encontraba destrozada. Tras leerla un rato lanzó un largo suspiro. La roquera la observaba tumbada en su litera.

Luna: Te lo he dicho, no sirve para nada.

Lucy: ...era una canción para nuestro hermano, ¿verdad?...

Luna: Si, pero no consigo hacer algo que represente todo lo que quiero.

Sin emitir una palabra mas Lucy saca de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y se pone a tachar y escribir cosas en el papel maltrecho. Luna curiosa baja de su cama para observar lo que hacia , pero antes de poder verlo la joven gótica se giró y estiró el papel a su hermana.

Lucy: ...podrías probar así...

Luna toma el papel y tras leerlo un par de veces una lagrima aparece en sus ojos. Mira con una sonrisa a su hermana gótica y procede a tomar su guitarra y a probar la canción compuesta entre ambas.

(Nadie como tú - La oreja de Van Gogh) ( Cambien la parte de 20 años por 13 años ^_^u)

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna: Gracias sis. Es justo lo que buscaba.

Lucy: ...tan solo añadí mis sentimientos a los tuyos...

Ambas se funden en un fraternal abrazo y después Lucy procede a ir al patio donde Lynn la espera para practicar softball.

Tras algunas horas las gemelas regresan con aire preocupado, buscan a Lucy pero no la encuentran en el patio, en su lugar la encuentran con Lynn en su cama leyendo un nuevo capitulo de su libro.

Lola: Lynn, ¿podría Lucy jugar ahora con nosotras?

Lynn: Dejadnos unos minutos, esta muy interesante...

Lucy: ...terminamos el capitulo y me reúno con vosotras...

Lana: Gracias. Nos vemos.

Las pequeñas se marchan a su habitación a esperar a su gótica hermana.

Lucy: ...ya habíamos terminado el capitulo... ¿por que no querías que fuese con ellas?...

Lynn (abrazando a Lucy): Solo quería estar abrazada a ti un rato. Jejeje. Se siente bien.

Lucy (abrazando a Lynn): ...¿También hacías esto con Lincoln?...

Lynn (sonrojada): Emmm..... Siii, jejeje. Pero el se escabullía la mayoría de las veces.

Tras unos minutos se separan y Lucy procede a ir a la habitación de las gemelas. Ambas estaba dibujando en la mesa, pero parecía que no se ponían de acuerdo con lo que hacían.

Lucy: ...ya estoy aquí...

Lana: Lucy, hemos estado con... Zeus... intenta ocultarse pero cada vez es mas peligroso y aunque este curado, aun no puede correr como antes.

Lola: Si, estamos preparando panfletos para una protesta en contra de los cazadores.

Lana: Pero no nos queda bien el panfleto. Lola no hace mas que añadir purpurina.

Lola: Y tu solo lo manchas todo, fangosa.

Antes de que las gemelas empezasen una pelea Lucy las tomó por un hombro a cada una y las arrastro a fuera.

Lucy: ...creo que necesitamos a una experta...

Con esto se dirigió fuera del cuarto seguido de las gemelas que no sabían a quien se refería la gótica. Se sorprendieron al ver que llamaba a la puerta de Luna y Luan. Fue la roquera la que les abrió pero la joven quería hablar con Luan. Tras explicarle el motivo tomó varios materiales y se dirigieron las 4 al comedor donde trabajarían.

Luan: Bien, como yo misma realizo los carteles y tarjetas de mi negocio de fiestas de cumpleaños, creo que os puedo ayudar a que queden unos panfletos decentes.

Lana: Muchas gracias Luan.

Lola: Es raro en ti, ¿seguro que no es alguna de tus bromas?

Luan: Sabes que no estoy de humor para bromas o chistes. Pero si prefieren las dejo a su aire...

Lola: NOOOO. Perdona hermana, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Lucy: ...mi experiencia únicamente contempla panfletos de ataúdes para mascotas...

Tras varias horas y muchas pruebas finalmente dieron con el diseño que agradó a todos, pero se les presentó un nuevo problema.

Luan: Bien, ahora solo deben hacer fotocopias del panfleto y ponerse a repartirlos por el pueblo. Yo, como payasactivista me presentaré en la protesta.

Lana y Lola se miraron y sus semblantes se entristecieron.

Lucy: ...gastamos todo nuestro dinero en el veterinario... -susurrando- ...y necesito aun comprar algunos ingredientes...

Lana: ¿Tu no podrías prestarnos algo para las fotocopias?

Luan:: Lo lamento, ya sabéis que mi negocio ha caído bastante últimamente. Al solo hacer actuaciones de mimo, no he tenido muchos ingresos.

Lori (apareciendo por la cocina): Yo las puedo ayudar.

Las chicas miraron extrañadas a la adulta mayor excepto Luan que le mostró una suave sonrisa.

Lana: ¿De verdad nos prestaras el dinero?

Lori: Claro, literalmente me alegro de verlas tan serias con ese asunto. Y hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo por ustedes.

Lola: ¡Muchas gracias Lori!

Lori: Es mas, suban a vanzilla, yo las llevo.

Tras aquello las hermanas fueron a realizar 500 copias del panfleto y querían ir a repartirlos, pero ya se había hecho tarde y debían regresar a sus casas.

Aquella noche Lana la pasó soñando en el momento en que recuperaría a su hermano y en tener una cita con el en el centro comercial. Ambos cogidos de la mano, viendo los nuevos retretes y herramientas. Pasando un rato por la tienda de cómics. Viendo una película de monstruos en el cine y besándose en la oscuridad de la sala. Así como comiendo juntos en su hamburguesería favorita, para acabar abrazados en el parque viendo la puesta de sol.

Por la mañana se disponía a empezar a repartir los panfletos por el pueblo, pero al bajar las escaleras vio a la amiga de Lucy hablando con sus padres. Al poco su hermana pasó por su lado y se unió a la conversación.

Sr. Lynn: Lucy, ¿Como es que no nos habías hablado de meterte en otra religión?

Lucy: ...suspiro... no se trata de otra religión...

Haiku: Es cierto, las Wicannas solo pretenden experimentar con las fuerzas naturales y estar en comunión con la madre tierra.

Rita: Aun y así, lo veo algo extraño.

Lucy: ...todos me dicen extraña...

Sr. Lynn: Bueno, no se yo... me parece algo indebido.

Haiku: No se preocupe, le aseguro que ambas estaremos bien.

Lola: ¡Las tres lo estaremos!

Lana se gira a mirar detrás suyo donde se encontraba su gemela, pero al verla se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que sus padres cuando la vieron bajar. La pequeña princesa amante del rosa en esta ocasión traía un vestido completamente negro y su maquillaje parecía una copia del de Haiku y había teñido su pelo (¿o era una peluca?), incluso sus guantes largos y tiara eran negros.

Lola: Hermanas de la oscuridad. Espero me permitan acompañarlas.

Las dos góticas se miran una a la otra con algo se sorpresa en sus serios rostros. Los padres se alarmaron un poco.

Rita: ¡Mi princesa! ¿Que es lo que te ha pasado?

Sr. Lynn (revisando el calendario): No, no es 1 de Abril... no creo que sea una broma de Luan.

Lucy: ...*suspiro*... últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas... creo que le empieza a gustar nuestra forma de ver... el mundo...

Lola: Siiiiii... y también que hay muchas Misses que han declarado ser Wicannas. ¡Seguro tienen algún secreto para ser tan bellas!

Los padres suspiraron relajados. En el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre. Con una Lucy ya tenían suficiente, con 2 podrían morir de un ataque al corazón.

Haiku: Les prometo desde lo mas profundo de mi oscuro corazón que la cuidaremos bien.

La madre observó a las tres jóvenes una al lado de la otra y lanzó un suspiro.

Rita: Bueeeno. Pero cuiden bien de Lola... Y nada de bailar desnudas al rededor de una fogata.

Lucy (girando la cabeza y susurrando): ...mierda...

Lola: !Lo prometemos¡

Sr. Lynn: La próxima vez que quieran hacer algo como esto, por favor. Avísennos con mas antelación. Irse así de golpe al bosque de un día para otro...

Haiku: Lo tendremos en cuenta. Muchas gracias señores Loud. Mañana pasare con mi padre a buscarlas.

Tras conseguir su propósito las tres se dirigen a fuera de la casa donde son alcanzadas por Lana que bajó corriendo cargando los panfletos. Las 3 chicas la miraban de forma interrogante.

Lana (confundida): ¿A que ha venido todo eso?

Lola: Ya me extrañaba que hubieses decidido poner como día de la protesta un día después... ¿En serio no te acuerdas?

Lana se rasca el trasero intentando recordar el motivo de que su hermana se vista de negro completamente. También se metió el dedo en la nariz para intentar menear su cerebro.

Lucy: suspiro ...mañana en la noche es cuando realizaremos el ritual... es la segunda luna llena del mes... la Luna Azul...

Lana: ¡OH NO! ¿Por que no me avisaron? Yo también quería ir.

Lola (con mirada de superioridad): Tranquila hermanita. Tu mejor quédate repartiendo los panfletos y nosotras volveremos con Lincoln.

Haiku: Si quieres, nos puedes acompañar a buscar los ingredientes que hacen falta para el ritual.

Lana (decepcionada): No, mejor id vosotras. Yo iré a repartir algunos panfletos. A parte de Lincoln, hay mas animales que pueden salir heridos.

Haiku: Polly y Tabby estarán encantadas de ayudarte a repartirlos. Puedes encontrarlas en el parque a estas horas. Seguro estarán cerca de la pista de patinaje.

Lana agradece a Haiku por su ayuda y se marcha directa a encontrar a las dos amigas de su hermano, tras explicarles el motivo de la protesta que estaba planeando ambas se apuntaron a ayudarla y tomaron parte de los panfletos para ir repartiéndolos puerta por puerta.

Polly: Yo iré a repartirlos a las compañeras de Roller Derby y soccer. Seguro que convenzo a muchas de asistir. Teaseguroquenopermitiremosquecazadoresdemalamuertesedediquenaponerenpeligroalascriaturitasdelbosque.

Tabby: Yo lo cantaré a los cuatro vientos. Y a todos los compañeros de clase. Y le daré algunos a Sam para que también los reparta.

Lana: Muchas gracias chicas.

Polly: No tienes porque darlas, ¡nos vemos pasado mañana!

Tabby: Si, yo también voy tirando. Dale recuerdos a Luna de mi parte.

Tras aquello Lana fue repartiendo los panfletos por las casas de la zona, incluida la de Clyde. Aun después del homenaje a Lincoln se le veía apagado, Lana tenia ganas de contarle lo de su hermano, pero tras como la habían tratado sus hermanas cuando se lo dijo la primera vez, creía que era mejor no decir nada hasta que regresase con su forma normal.

Lana: Gracias por apuntarte Clyde. Veo que habéis dejado la casa muy bonita.

Clyde: No hay de que. Si, bueno, nos ha tocado repintarla entera por los grafitis que habían hecho, ya solo se ve alguno y si te quedas mirando fijamente un rato.

Lana (con expresión culpable): Yo... lo lamento. Yo os llené de barro las ventanas.

Clyde (con una risa leve): jejeje. Ya lo sabia, tranquila. Por lo menos ninguna de vosotras me llamó asesino...

Una punzada de culpabilidad golpeo el corazón de la plomera. Recordaba haber visto la casa del chico pintarrajeada, pero nunca se molestó en leer lo que ponía. Debe haber sido muy duro también para él el no tener a su mejor amigo cerca y mas si otros le acusaban de haberlo asesinado.

Clyde: En fin, por lo menos hemos conseguido dejarla presentable para ponerla a la venta.

Lana (sorprendida): ¿Vendéis la casa?

Clyde: Si, nos mudaremos a otro estado. Es lo que la doctora López nos aconsejó.

Pasaron un rato mas hablando y Clyde rechazó el ayudarla con los panfletos, no por no querer hacerlo, sino porque si el los repartía seguramente la gente no iría a la protesta. Lana volvió a disculparse con el chico y continuó un rato mas repartiendo panfletos. De camino de regreso se encontró con Lucy y Lola que regresaban con una bolsa de cosas, harina, velas, potes con unas substancias que mejor no quiso saber que eran, algunas plumas...

Todo estaba listo, se fueron a casa a esperar que llegase el gran día. Lana un tanto decepcionada por no poder finalmente asistir a ver como su hermano regresaba se tumbó en la cama rememorando viejos tiempos...

Lincoln: CHICAS, CHICAS. ¿Por que se están peleando?

Lola: Lana debe proteger el castillo de la princesa de los monstruos, pero en vez de eso lo esta atacando.

Lana: Es muy aburrido, prefiero destronar a la realeza.

Su hermano deja de separarlas y se mete unos momentos en su cuarto para después aparecer con su traje de Iguana Anaranjada y emitiendo un gruñido.

Lincoln: GRRAAARRGG. Pues aquí tienen a un dragón devora princesas y caballeros.

Lana y Lola se emocionaron mucho y pasaron una tarde genial defendiendo el reino de peluches del temible dragón naranja. Ambas olvidaron su pelea rápidamente y disfrutaron tirándose encima de su hermano, revolcándose por el suelo y peleando con espadas de papel.

Tras un rato, Lincoln las llevó a comprarles unos helados y dar un paseo por el parque. Tras acabarse los helados, Lola se abrazó fuertemente a Lincoln dándole las gracias por una tarde tan maravillosa. Lana al principió se mostró algo molesta por la acción de su gemela, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al pensar que ella podía hacer lo mismo. Se lanzó contra su hermano y lo abrazó hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Ella se encontraba genial, mucho mas cuando su hermano le quitó la gorra y se puso a acariciar su cabeza, pero su hermana menor tenia que arruinarlo.

Lola: EEHHH... Eso no es justo, tu le has abrazado mucho mas rato y encima a ti te acaricia.

Lincoln: Bueeeno. En la próxima ocasión también te acariciaré a ti. Pensaba que no querrías porque te estropearía el peinado.

Lana: ESO. Siempre quieres tener el pelo perfecto, a mi me puede acariciar todo lo que quiera.

Lola infló sus mofletes enfadada y les dio la espalda.

Lola (susurrando): Pues si es Lincoln no me importaría...

Como guinda del pastel, el chico tomó a ambas y subió a cada una a uno de sus hombros. Se disponía a llevarlas a casa haciéndose el fuerte. Pero tras dos pasos acabaron los tres en el suelo riéndose, finalmente solo se marcharon tomando sus manos con el albino en miedo.

Con esos felices recuerdos Lana se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara. 

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Ya llegamos al momento del gran ritual para tener de vuelta a su querido hermano, puede que este capitulo sea algo mas flojo que otros, pero en parte es necesario para lo que viene a continuación. Pronto se realizará el ritual en medio del bosque, pero solo dos de sus hermanas estarán allí. ¿Como saldrá todo? No olviden que después del siguiente capitulo habrá un extra ;)

Regamers10 \- Las gemelas a veces son mal habladas, pero se preocupan por el trasero de su hermanito, jejeje. Por lo menos en el bosque puede corretear libre... si no cae en una trampa o le pegan un tiro, en casa debería estar encerrado porque si lo ven fuera puede que algún vecino avise a Control de animales y a Brutus se lo sirven en bandeja XD Espero que el próximo capitulo sea de tu agrado y no me quieras morder el cuello. Muchas gracias. ^_^

vermell220 \- Ya estamos muy cerca del final, espero no te decepcione. Ya he comentado antes el porque el chico no regresa al hogar, pero también digo que nunca me plantee que regresara. Muchas gracias por seguir dándome tu apoyo. :3

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki - JAJAJAJA, me rei feo con tu critica a Crepúsculo. Pobrecita Haiku, ahora ella brilla cual unicornio, no entiendo porque Lucy se apena, ahora su mejor amiga forma parte de su otra aficción. Un saludo y gracias. :)

Lucky-one456 \- Gracias por leerla también en esta plataforma. Espero te vaya bien todo. Un abrazo ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

???: Mi amada princesa, ¿Me concedéis este baile?

Lola: Por su puesto mi querido príncipe, pero no me pises.

???: Como desees.

La pareja bailaba al son de la musica por la sala de baile del palacio, las miradas de todos los invitados posadas sobre ellos, algunas con ternura, otras con envidia y su familia encantados de ver la feliz sonrisa de su princesa.

Lola: Quiero que paseemos por los jardines de palacio. ¿Me acompañaras?

???: Como desees.

Ya en los jardines la princesa con su vestido rosa con encajes blancos y bastante pedrería, se ajusta el escote de su gran busto, envidia de todas y se adentra al laberinto de setos. Su príncipe la sigue de cerca con su traje azul con ribetes dorados y su camisa blanca, no tarda en alcanzarla cerca de una de las fuentes del laberinto. Ambos se abrazan y miran el estrellado cielo nocturno y Lola reposa la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su alto príncipe.

Lola: No quiero que jamas me dejes. Por favor, quédate siempre a mi lado.

??? (sonriendo): Como desees.

Lola se sintió inmensamente feliz, pues cada vez que su príncipe le decía "Como desees" ella sabia que en verdad significaba "Te amo". Ambos juntaron sus labios bajo el manto de la noche a la luz de la luna, el la rodeaba con sus protectores brazos mientras ella acariciaba su blanco pelo.

Con un suspiro de felicidad la pequeña despertó de su sueño y se deshizo de su mascara de dormir. En la otra cama Lana seguía durmiendo con los pies en la almohada y con baba saliendo de su boca. El contraste entre su precioso sueño y el ver a su gemela en aquel estado hizo que sus brazos le lanzasen la almohada directa a la cara con gesto furioso.

Lana: ¿¿¿EEHHH??? ¿Que, que pasa?

Lola: !Es hora de levantarse dormilona¡ Y límpiate la cara, esta llena de babas...

Las pequeñas se pasaron la mañana preparando las bolsas de Lucy y Lola y revisando que a la tienda de campaña no le faltase ninguna parte. A la hora de comer, todas se juntaron en la cocina para comer lo que había preparado Lori. Ellas ya tenían vacaciones, pero sus padres aun trabajarían varios días. Pero al comienzo de la tarde llegaron los cabezas de familia justo a despedirse de sus dos hijas. Lola se vio sorprendida al ver al padre de Haiku y su coche, ella esperaba un coche fúnebre o una carroza negra tirada por caballos y conducida por un jorobado. En cambio vio llegar a la chica gótica en un auto deportivo rojo descapotable conducido por un apuesto hombre rubio con un traje blanco y camisa roja desabrochada, sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol.

Haiku descendió y saludó a la familia, que miraba con la boca abierta, para después abrir el maletero del coche para que sus dos compañeras metiesen sus bolsas y la tienda de campaña. Tras una hora de viaje llegaron a la entrada del bosque y con todos sus bártulos se adentraron hasta localizar un buen descampado donde plantaron la tienda.

Lola: Yo me voy a buscar a Lincoln mientras ustedes preparan el ritual. Nos vemos en un rato.

Lucy: ...el nos encontrará deberías ayudarnos a....

Haiku: Ya se fue. Es muy impulsiva tu hermanita.

Lucy: ...*suspiro*... espero que no le pase nada...

Las dos góticas tomaron los sacos de harina y se dedicaron a trazar un enorme circulo en el descampado, cuando terminaron, trazaron una estrella de 4 puntas en su interior con un circulo mas pequeño en el centro.

********

Por su parte Lana seguía repartiendo los panfletos anunciando la protesta del próximo día. Ya había recorrido todo su barrio y con ayuda de Tabby y Polly los compañeros de colegio estaban todos informados. Pero quería que asistiese toda la gente posible, por lo que se puso a repartirlos por las casas de la zona mas alejada del centro. Eran casas normales, pero la mayoría tenían muy descuidado el jardín y algunas puertas parecían tener muchos años y a punto de caerse a pedazos. Quedaba solo una hora antes de tener que ir a casa a cenar, pero cuanto mas repartiese mas gente se presentaría.

Las familias de allí no eran demasiado amables, pero aceptaron su panfleto y escucharon su explicación. Ninguno aseguró el que iría a la protesta, pero ella se sentía contenta de que por lo menos no le cerrasen la puerta en las narices. Llegó a una casa marrón con la puerta bien conservada, pero con un jardín que tenia la mayoría de las plantas muertas. Justo cuando alzaba su puño para llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió. Los panfletos se le cayeron de las manos al observar como un gran hombre barbudo vestido con traje de camuflaje abría la puerta con una escopeta colgada a su espalda.

Brutus: Vaya, vaya, vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Mira los panfletos que se le han caído a la pequeña.

Brutus: Así que eres TU la que quiere impedir que capture a mi presa... Pues te vas a venir conmigo y atraerás a esos malditos lobos para que sus cabezas se añadan a mi colección.

Lana: NOOOO. SUÉLTAME.

El hombre sacó su cuchillo de cazador y se lo puso en el cuello a la pequeña.

Brutus: Será mejor que no grites hasta estar en el bosque o podrías sufrir un accidente. Si no hubieses preparado esa maldita protesta no tendría tanta prisa por cazarlos.

A empujones metió a la asustada niña en su coche de color verde oscuro y no tardaron apenas media hora en dejarlo en un lateral de la carretera de salida. Allí el hombre arrastró a la pequeña hasta una puerta metálica en medio de la alambrada que protegía el bosque.

Brutus: Nos iremos adentrando y tu iras llamando a esos lobos.

Lana: No pienso hacerlo.

Brutus (apuntándola con la escopeta): Puedes escoger, o los llamas para que vengan o el dolor te hará gritar y vendrán en tu auxilio.

Lana (llorando): !AUXILIOOOOO¡

Brutus: Eso mismo ya me sirve, jejeje. Sigue caminado.

********

Lola por fin regresaba del bosque con Zeus a su lado, las pequeñas góticas seguían esparciendo varios ingredientes al rededor del circulo y habían dispuesto 4 tazones de madera en cada punta de la estrella.

Lucy: ...bien, lo has encontrado...

Lola: Si, me ha costado sacarlo, estaba encajado en una madriguera de conejos o algo así.

El lobo sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus hermanas se acerca a Haiku y estira completamente una de sus patas delanteras mientras desciende la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y después la vuelve a alzar. La gótica respondió el gesto tomando los lados de su vestido y realizando también una inclinación.

Haiku: Veo que aun siendo un lobo no has perdido tus modales Lincoln.

Lucy: ...¿con ese movimiento lo has reconocido?...

Haiku: Si, es el único que me saluda con una reverencia, como le pedí durante el baile. Es el único chico que me saluda de forma tan educada.

Lola: ¿¿PODEMOS EMPEZAR DE UNA VEZ??

Lucy acompaña a Lincoln hasta el centro del circulo pequeño y pone un nuevo tazón delante suyo, a continuación saca un pequeño cuchillo y procede a pinchar con cuidado una de sus patas y derramar un par de gotas de sangre en el bol. Su gótica hermana sale del circulo mayor y toma el libro de hechizos de su bisabuela. Lola y Haiku se sitúan al lado de Lucy.

Lucy: ...bien, ya empieza a oscurecer... pase lo que pase, no debes salir del circulo hasta que la luna te transforme...

Las tres chicas empiezan a recitar repetidamente el conjuro que reza en el libro. Lincoln queda sentado pacientemente en el centro esperando la aparición de la luna a través de las nubes que empezaban a llenar lentamente el cielo. Entonces una de sus orejas sufrió un espasmo. Le pareció oír algo, alguien familiar. Se centró para que el resto de sus sentidos no entorpecieran, podía ser solo su imaginación, pero volvió a oírlo. Una llamada de auxilio. Intentó dar un paso.

Lola: ¡Te hemos dicho que no te muevas Lincoln!

Zeus: *aing*

Volvió a su posición inicial, pero se centró solo en su oído. Cuando volvió a escuchar mas claramente, era la voz de su amada hermana gritando desesperada por ayuda. Su cuerpo se debatía constantemente entre ir en su auxilio y quedarse quieto para finalizar el ritual. Tras un rato de movimientos incómodos, no se lo pensó nuevamente, debía ir a protegerla. Con todas sus fuerzas arrancó a correr al interior del bosque dejando a sus hermanas y su amiga paralizadas ante sus actos.

********

Lana: Socorro... Zeus... ayúdame...

Brutus: ¡Mas fuerte! Que se te oiga bien.

Lana: !SOCORRO¡

El cazador seguía empujando a la niña con el cañón de su escopeta mientras ascendían una pequeña colina. El hombre empezaba a desesperarse, pues la noche ya llegaba y las nubes amenazaban con tormenta. Enfadado empujó con su pie a la pequeña tirándola al suelo.

Brutus: Haz que vengan de una vez. Se hace tarde.

La pequeña se incorporó del suelo con ojos llorosos mientras se miraba las manos llenas de rascadas y un poco de sangre. No podía permitir que eso siguiese así. Su hermano finalmente iría a su encuentro y seria fatal.

Lana: ¡AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhhhh!

Brutus: ¿Que se supone que ha sido eso? ¿Por fin los vas a llamar de verdad?

La pequeña dio un grito como el de Tarzán y esperó pacientemente. Tras unos instantes unos ruidos acercándose llamaron la atención del cazador. Sin dudarlo apunto su escopeta en la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos. Pero un momento después los sonidos provenían de su espalda, el hombre se giró para apuntar al nuevo sitio. Poco a poco los sonidos acercándose no solo venían de delante o de atrás, sino de todos lados. Como si lo estuviesen rodeando. El cazador ya no sabia a donde apuntar cuando algo le saltó a la cara.

Brutus: ¿¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS...?!?

*BANG*

Ante el súbito ataque la escopeta del cazador se disparó al cielo y Lana aprovechó a salir corriendo de allí, mientras sus amigos animales distraían al cazador. Varios mapaches se le subieron a los brazos y la cara, algunas ardillas le lanzaban bellotas desde los arboles, algunos ciervos lo empujaban por la espalda y huían antes de volver a embestirlo. Y un alce con mirada feroz utilizó sus cuernos para arrebatarle de la mano el arma al cazador y tirarlo al suelo.

Lana corría con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de su secuestrador y deseando que su hermano no fuese en su encuentro. El sonido de los truenos empezaba a llenar el ambiente cuando...

Lana: ¡¡AAAHHHH!! LINCOOOOOOOOOOLN

********

El lobo corría desesperado por el bosque siguiendo la voz de su hermana, le era igual el no recuperar su forma, mientras pudiese protegerla. Saltaba las trampas de las que se había aprendido su localización y atravesaba arbustos sintiendo como las hojas se enredaban en su pelaje.

Un nuevo grito, pero sonaba algo raro en esta ocasión. Apretó el paso, pero su sangre se heló cuando escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y empezó a correr cada vez mas, aun estaba lejos. Su tamaño fue aumentando poco a poco, sus patas levantaban el terreno por donde pasaba. Su boca mostraba una feroz mueca de enfado dejando ver sus enormes dientes y unos ojos enrojecidos. Llegó a un punto en que las trampas no le importaban, simplemente las pisaba y quedaban enganchadas en alguna de sus almohadillas para acabar saltando en el siguiente paso. Llegó a la zona del río donde unos acantilados bordeaban la orilla de este. Sus patas se mojaban levemente al caminar por el lateral de este.

En ese momento vio como una figura se precipitaba al vacío desde la parte alta de uno de los acantilados, el grito fue inconfundible para el.

Lana: ¡¡AAAHHHH!! LINCOOOOOOOOOOLN

El gigantesco lobo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, subiendo por un lateral del acantilado y realizó un increíble salto para interceptar a la niña en su caída. Se lanzó al acantilado con sus fauces abiertas intentando capturarla en el aire. Un rayo iluminó la escena brevemente mientras el animal surcaba el cielo en su salto.

Por su parte, el cazador había logrado librarse de los animales y siguió la ruta por la que la pequeña había huido. Al ver los últimos pasos de esta en el borde del acantilado, solo se asomó temeroso. En aquel momento un aullido lastimero resonó entre los acantilados.

Zeus: AAAUUUUuUuuuuuuuu.....

Brutus: Oh, no... ¿Que he hecho?

El hombre se dispuso a salir corriendo del bosque para huir del estado. Había secuestrado a una niña y la había obligado a adentrarse en el bosque y ahora estaría muerta en las rocas o el fondo del río. Debía huir antes de que la policía lo buscase.

********

Las tres chicas corrían por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de tierra levantada y arboles torcidos que había dejado el lobo a su paso. Las gotas empezaban a caer sobre ellas cuando llegaron a la zona del rió. Un lastimero aullido les indicaba que su hermano se encontraba en la parte baja y no por encima de los acantilados.

Los corazones de las tres chicas latían fuertemente mientras avanzaban buscando. No tardaron en localizar a Zeus hecho un ovillo a los pies de un árbol. Su rostro entristecido y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas entristecieron a las chicas. Pero lo peor fue cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó levemente la zona y vieron delante de este la gorra roja de su hermana Lana con la visera rota por una fuerte dentellada.

La lluvia empezó a caer mojando sus rostros. El animal reposó su cabeza sobre la gorra con una enorme expresión de dolor. Los rostros mojados de las chicas ocultaban sus lagrimas, pero el maquillaje corrido de dos de ellas dejaba entender su estado.

Intentaron mover al lobo, pero se negaba a abandonar aquel lugar, así que las tres regresaron lentamente al campamento con un fuerte dolor en sus corazones. Durante todo el camino no se dijeron nada entre ellas. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver en su campamento al resto de la familia Loud con chubasqueros.

Sr. Lynn: !CHICAS¡ ¿¡¿Donde esta Lana?!?

Lisa (palmeando la mochila que traía): No intenten engañarnos. Los implantes de rastreo que les puse mostraron como Lana se adentró nuevamente en el bosque. Seguro quiso juntarse con ustedes.

Las chicas no respondían nada, pero Lola rompió a llorar. Haiku por su parte solo podía apartar la mirada de la familia. Rita se acercó y tomo a Lucy de los hombros mientras el resto de hijas miraban con preocupación a su gótica hermana.

Rita: Por favor Lucy, dinos. ¿Donde esta Lana?

Las lagrimas se dejaron notar en las mejillas de Lucy mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa a su madre.

Lucy: ...Lana... ahora esta con Lincoln...

FIN

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Lisa: NOOOOOO....

Un rayo de energía destroza la palabra de tres letras que se mostraba. Lisa tira al suelo su pistola de rayos.

Lisa (con una gran angustia): No, no, no. No pienso perder a otro miembro de nuestra unidad familiar.

Ante la mirada incrédula de su familia la joven genio deja en el suelo su mochila, se sube encima y presiona varios botones de esta. Al momento, varias patas metálicas salen de su interior y un cuadro de mandos justo delante de la niña. El aparato se pone en pie y caminando como una araña se dirige al interior del bosque en dirección a donde su radar localizaba el chip de su hermana.

********

Zeus se encontraba llorando con la cabeza apoyada en la gorra de su amada hermana, la lluvia había mojado todo su pelaje pero sus ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas. Ante la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa su mirada vio algo que le resultó familiar. Sin muchas ganas alzó su cabeza para ver mejor.

Una gigantesca loba negra se acercaba a su posición. El chico maldito la reconoció en seguida, pues era la loba con la que se había topado durante su excursión con Clyde. Cuando cayó por un terraplén, su brazo acabó en las fauces de aquella misma loba que estaba bostezando. Solo recuerda el verse alejar con mirada lastimera mientras su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle y le crecía pelo por todos lados. Aquella era la loba que le había pasado la maldición.

La gigantesca loba negra se acercaba tranquilamente a su posición, pero sus pasos no generaban sonido, tampoco dejaban huella sobre el húmedo terreno, pasaba por encima de las trampas sin que estas se activasen.

A pocos metros de que llegase notó algo que le llamó la atención. En su boca la loba traía algo. Lincoln se levantó sobre sus patas expectante y la enorme loba depositó aquello que cargaba en la boca a pocos pasos del lobo blanco. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un rato y Lincoln juraría que en su cabeza escuchó la voz de la loba.

Fenrir: Mi nombre es Fenrir, la guardiana de este bosque. Y esto creo que es tuyo. Procura protegerla mejor la próxima vez. Considéralo una disculpa.

Zeus: ¿Guau?

El lobo blanco intentó hablar pero solo podía ladrar. Sin mas, la enorme loba negra se adentró en el bosque fundiéndose con las sombras. Un movimiento lo sobresaltó. Aquello que había dejado Fenrir allí había empezado a moverse. Se fijó con cuidado y vio que se trataba de una pequeña lobezna, una cría de tonos amarillentos. Una pequeña lobata que cuando se puso en pie y lo vio se puso a dar saltos de alegría a su alrededor y cuando vio la gorra roja corrió hasta ella y se metió debajo sacando su cabecita por encima de la tira para ajustarla. Le venia tan grande que parecía una tortuga con el caparazón rojo.

Zeus (meneando la cola alegre): AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El can blanco empezó a aullar alegre, pues su nariz recordaba el olor de aquella pequeña en el pelaje de la lobata. Ella también se unió a sus aullidos de felicidad aunque su sonido parecía el de un juguete.

Lana: aaauuuuuuiiiiiiiiii

Zeus: AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

No tardaron mucho en notar que algo se acercaba a ellos, en esta ocasión con un ruido enorme y metálico. Ambos se asustaron mucho al ver llegar lo que parecía ser una araña mecánica hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Zeus quería huir, pero la pequeña yacía paralizada en el suelo. Aquel engendro mecánico dobló sus patas hasta bajar su centro al suelo y de encima descendió una pequeña chica que no tardaron en reconocer.

Lisa: No puede ser. Es científicamente imposible.

La joven científica acercó un aparato que emitía pitidos y luz verde hasta la pequeña lobata con la gorra roja.

Lana: Guau. Guau.

La vocecita de pito de aquel cachorro no distrajo a la joven genio que seguía los movimientos de un lado a otro que realizaba el animal. Miraba incrédula en su monitor como el chip de rastreo que había implantado a su hermana seguía exactamente los movimientos de aquella lobezna de tonos rubios. Revisó el lector y en ningún momento había perdido la señal, por lo que, ni el chip había salido del cuerpo de esta ni esta había perdido la vida. No podía ser que un animal se tragase el chip del cuerpo de su hermana sin quedar registrado un paro de actividad.

La joven genio alzó su mirada y vio al lobo blanco que estaba detrás sin saber si acercarse o tomar a la pequeña y huir.

Lisa: Emm.... ¿Lincoln?

El lobo alzó sus orejas extrañado, pero meneó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. La joven científica no podía cerrar su boca ante lo que la evidencia le demostraba. En su mente solo se formó una celebre frase: Cuando hayas descartado lo imposible, lo que quede, aunque sea improbable, debe ser la verdad. Tras quedar quieta por unos momentos, la pequeña genio volvió a subir en su maquina.

Lisa: Pienso hacer que me cuenten todo y esta vez las creeré... perdonad mi fijación por negar esta extraña pero abrumante verdad. Os prometo que ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible. A partir de ahora protegeré lo mas importante, nuestra familia; aunque deba dejar la ciencia de lado. Ahora, regresemos juntos.

El lobo blanco dio pasos hacia atrás y miró el interior del bosque, después volvió a fijar la vista en su científica hermanita meneando la cabeza en forma de negación.

Lisa: *suspiro* Bueno, esta bien pero vendremos a traerles comida, cuídense mucho.

Tras estas palabras la joven genio se marchó con su artilugio mecánico. Mientras regresaba con el resto de su familia intentó cavilar alguna excusa, algo que no mantuviese preocupadas a sus unidades familiares. Su decisión fue firme.

Al llegar Rita se encontraba llorando abrazando a su hermanita de 2 años, Lily. El Sr. Lynn corrió hacia ella recriminándole su comportamiento mientras sus hermanas lloraban en silencio bajo aquella lluvia intensa que había borrado el circulo de las góticas y estropeado sus ingredientes. Bajó de su aparato y se situó donde todos pudieran verla.

Lisa: *EJEM*... Unidades fraternales, lamento lo sucedido con todo mi corazón. Se que ha sido un enorme error por mi parte, por lo que aceptaré cualquier tipo de castigo.

Rita (entre lagrimas): ¿A que te refieres hija?

Todas miraban extrañados a la joven genio que no mostraba signos de llorar, sino su habitual semblante serio.

Lisa: Nuestra unidad fraternal Lana, me ayudó en un experimento. Pero los resultados han diferido mucho de los esperados. Su morfología a sido transformada en la de un animal de la familia Canis Lupus...

En aquel momento la pequeña genio dirigió su mirada a su hermana mayor Lucy.

Lisa: ...y el fármaco experimental, tendrá una duración de entre 2 y 3 años.

Sr. Lynn (muy enfadado): ¿!¿ COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?¡?

Rita: !MI POBRE LANA¡

Su padre se acercaba de forma amenazante a la joven genio cuando otra de las chicas hablo caminando hasta ponerse al lado de su hermana genio.

Lucy: ...Eso no es cierto... ha sido todo causado por nuestro ritual... YO soy la responsable de que mi hechizo la afectase y la transformase en loba... invocamos un espíritu animal que entró en el cuerpo de nuestra hermana y la transformó...

Lisa( susurrando): ¿Que demonios haces?

Los padres se encontraban en shock ante lo que ambas afirmaban y se contradecía. Haiku y el resto de Louds miraban con asombro como ambas coincidían en que la pequeña mecánica ahora era un lobo, pero aun no terminó la cosa.

Lola (acercándose a sus dos hermanas): NO ES VERDAD. SON UNAS MENTIROSAS. He sido yo la que he convencido a Lana de convertirse en loba para que me ayude a ganar mi próximo concurso de belleza. Nuestras mascotas no hacen caso y la convencí de ayudarme.

Luan (con semblante serio): Eso no es cierto, se me ha ido de las manos una de mis bromas. Hace tiempo que no las hacia y no he controlado lo que podía pasar.

Lynn: No es verdad. Yo quería a alguien para practicar carreras y Lana quiso ayudarme, pero siendo tan pequeña no podía competir conmigo, por lo que hice que se convirtiese en perro...

Luan (susurrando): lobo

Lynn: ...digo, en lobo.

Luna: Pero what you say?. Era yo la que quería unir sus aullidos al espectáculo. Es culpa mía, deben castigarme a mi por convertir a Lana en la próxima mascota de mi banda.

Lori (limpiándose las lagrimas): YA DEJEN DE QUERER ENCUBRIRME. Soy la mayor y la responsable de esto. Debía haberla tenido mas vigilada para que no se escapase la bosque transformada en lobo. Fue mala idea mostrarle aquellas pastillas para transformarse en animal que salían en el teletienda.

Con esto todas las hermanas Loud se habían reunido unas al lado de las otras, dejando a Haiku y los señores Loud con la boca abierta y sin saber como reaccionar. Rita notó entonces que la pequeña de 2 años se removía inquieta.

Lily (con ceño fruncido y señalándose a si misma): Lana..Guau guau..mi.

Ante aquello Rita y Lynn padre no podían culpar a nadie. Simplemente indicaron que seria mejor que todos regresasen a casa y allí mas tranquilos les explicasen exactamente lo que había sucedido. Haiku y las hermanas desmontaron rápidamente la tienda de campaña y subieron todos a vanzilla para volver al hogar de los Loud. Donde tuvieron una larga charla y muchas preguntas que hacer y responder.

********

Tras algunas horas la lluvia se despejó y mostró una preciosa luna llena. En una colina despejada dos figuras humanas abrazan de pie sus cuerpos desnudos y se funden en un apasionado beso, alegres de estar el uno al lado del otro. Sus brazos rodeándose mutuamente y sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y pelo, mientras por primera vez jugaban con sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro. Tras separarse, se miran felices y lanzan un aullido mirando a la luna seguido de algunas risas. Repitieron esto por lo que quedaba de noche, sintiéndose a salvo entre los protectores brazos del otro.

Lincoln: Te quiero Lanita.

Lana: Yo también te quiero Zeusito.

FIN

* * *

Pues este ha sido el final de esta obra, pero no se vayan aun. Queda un ultimo capitulo dedicado a esa hermana bondadosa que a tantos gusta. En dos días tendrán publicado el capitulo extra de Leni y su regreso al hogar Loud. Espero que disfruten de la obra y muchísimas gracias a todos ^_^

vermell220 \- Estas pequeñas gemelas tienen mucho aprecio a su hermano mayor y todo lo que ha hecho este por ellas, pero solo una ha luchado hasta el final por el. Lucy ha intentado de la mejor forma que se le ha ocurrido el mantener el legado de su hermano aun y haber visto rechazado su amor (cosa que me duele mas a mi que soy fan de Lucy). Muchas gracias :)

Regamers10 \- Lana solo piensa en que hacer cualquiera de las cosas que le gustan con su amado es algo romantico. La pobre Lucy se quedó sin poder iniciar su aquelarre personal pero tienes razón. Espero que el final te gustase, pues si que ha vuelto a aparecer Brutus como pedias, jejeje. Solo recuerda que aun hay un capitulo mas ;)

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Tienes razón, creo que a Zeus le gustaria presenciar algo asi xD Ese sueño de Lana me hizo reir bastante,jajajaja. Lola y Lana en una carrera por ver cual llega antes al peludo. Gracias a ver que reacción hay ante el final ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO ROYAL WOODS

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí encerrada, se que hemos celebrado varias veces navidad. Los médicos y enfermera son muy amables conmigo. Pero aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue cuando me ingresaron, me sacaron del hospital aun apenas consciente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en un lugar todo oscuro, no podía ver nada. Intenté frotarme los ojos pero mis brazos no se movían, sentía un enorme dolor en mi estomago y mi garganta. Intenté mover mis piernas, pero tampoco pude moverlas. Me imaginé que por lo que hice acabé en el infierno. Uno en el que me picaba todo el cuerpo pero a penas podía moverme y mucho menos rascarme. Me puse a llorar pensando en que no hacia nada bien, ni si quiera el querer estar con mi hermanito en el mas allá, el seguro que estaba en el cielo como un lindo angelito con unas hermosas alas blancas a juego con su pelo.

Pensaba que no servia para nada. Ni la cosa mas simple, que era morirse la había hecho mal y Linky seguiría solo en el cielo, sin nadie que lo acompañase. Lloraba desconsolada, incluso seguía llorando mientras una voz me hablaba.

???: ¿Por que esta llorando señorita?

Leni: *buaaa* Por que quería estar al lado de mi hermano, pero acabé en el infierno, en vez de en el cielo con el. *buaa*

???: ¿Y por que cree que está en el infierno?

Leni: No puedo moverme y me pica el hombro. Esta todo oscuro y no se ve nada de nada. *buaaa* Mi barrirga me duele pero estoy paralizada.

En aquel momento noté como una mano me rascaba el hombro que me picaba y sentí algo de alivio, después noté como estiraba algo de mi cara retirándome mi antifaz de dormir. Mis ojos tardaron un rato en adaptarse hasta ver que me encontraba en una pequeña habitación y un hombre de pelo castaño y barba canosa se encontraba a mi lado con una bata blanca, un portafolios y un bolígrafo en su mano.

Leni: *sniff* ¿Quien es usted?

Dr. Fruit: Discúlpame querida, yo soy el Doctor Fruit. Puedes llamarme Fruit. Voy a ser tu terapeuta.

Leni: ¿terapuerta? Yo no le veo como una puerta... ¿Por que no puedo moverme?

Dr. Fruit: No, no es.... bueno, no te puedes mover porque te hemos inmovilizado en la camilla. No queremos que vuelvas a intentar hacerte daño.

Leni (triste): Yo no quería hacerme daño, solo dormirme para siempre, como Linky.

Dr. Fruit: Bueno, por el momento te mantendremos en observación un par de días. Una enfermera vendrá a traerte comida y te voy a dejar un mando por si necesitas que venga para que te acompañe al baño. Procura relajarte y pronto volveremos a hablar.

No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero aquel doctor me pareció simpático. Durante unos días solo podía estar tumbada en la cama amarrada con unas correas y solo me las soltaban para comer o ir al baño. Era extraño, pues solo me dejaban utilizar una cuchara y es muy difícil cortar un trozo de carne con una cuchara.

Después de esos días y charlar con el doctor me felicitó por no haber intentado dañarme nuevamente. Al principio no sabia a que se refería, pero me explicó que lo que intenté fue un acto atroz y que había dañado mucho a mi familia. Volví a romper a llorar y me disculpé todo lo que pude. El solamente acarició mi cabeza con cariño dejándome llorar todo lo que necesitaba. Finalmente me hizo prometer que no volvería a intentar dañarme y cuando se lo prometí me dijo que pasaría un tiempo sin correas pero bajo supervisión. El Sr. Fruit amablemente me enseñó los lugares por los que podía pasar.

Al salir me indicó que mi habitación era la 113, a parte del pasillo de habitaciones, podía ir a la zona de comedor pero solo durante las horas en que anunciaban que se podía entrar y también me dejaba ir a una zona con mesas, diversos juegos y una pequeña televisión que estaba encerrada. Me pregunté que cosa mala había hecho aquella televisión para que la pusiesen entre rejas... lo descubrí al siguiente día. Solo ponía películas en blanco y negro y eran mudas. Era como asistir cada día a los ensayos de Luan.

El fin de semana papá y mamá vinieron a visitarme. Solo me preguntaban como me encontraba, por que lo había hecho y como me sentía. Yo como siempre les puse esa sonrisa que se que tanto les gusta, les indique que todo estaba bien, que quería estar al lado de mi hermanito y que la gente era muy amable. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviados, parecieron desinflarse un poco. Por la tarde tuve charla con el Sr. Fruit.

Dr. Fruit: Bueno Leni, he visto la charla con tus padres y como te has comportado en la sala de juegos y el comedor. He de decir que tu sonrisa es adorable.

Leni: Muchas gracias Sr. Fruit.

Dr. Fruit: ¿Como te sientes? Dime en que has estado pensando estos días.

Leni: Bueno, pues he estado pensando que la puerta de mi cuarto esta mal colocada. Siempre que voy a salir acabo golpeándome con ella.

Dr. Fruit: Cariño, eso es porque la puerta ya esta abierta y tu la cierras. ¿Que mas?

Leni: Bueno, los modelitos que nos hacen llevar podrían ser diferentes. Si, el verde es mi color favorito, pero los pantalones holgados y...

Dr. Fruit: No me refería a esto Leni. Quiero saber como te sientes respecto a tu familia y a lo sucedido esa noche.

Leni (con ojos tristes): Oh!... Bueno, pues... esas cortinas no son muy estilosas, ¿ha pensado en unas azul mar?

Yo no quería hablar de eso, el pareció decepcionado, pero continuamos conversando sobre los cambios que se podrían hacer en su consulta para verse mas bonita. Cada varios días teníamos charlas así, pero el no se veía satisfecho. Dice que no debería sonreír si de verdad no lo sentía. El mostrar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la gente solo me hacia ver falsa y que así, nadie podía preocuparse por mi porque parecía que todo estuviese bien.

Las charlas con el Sr. Fruits han seguido durante cada semana y me ha hecho ver que no solo debo dejar ver mi sonrisa, si no también debo mostrar cuando no estoy bien. Si no, la gente no puede preocuparse por mi. Yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi, es lo que le dije, pero el me hizo ver que precisamente estaba así, porque yo me preocupaba por los demás. Que al igual que yo, el resto también quiere preocuparse y cuidar a los que ama, y yo soy muy amada por mi familia. Eso era cierto, pero me dolía cada vez que recordaba a mi hermanito. Con una charla con el y mis padres, me aseguraron que nadie había dicho que Linky estuviese muerto, solo que estaba desaparecido. Finalmente decidieron traerme mis libros de estudio para que intentase aprender para cuando saliese de allí.

Aunque las mas pequeñas no les dejaban venir a verme, siempre que podían mis padres y mis hermanas venian a visitarme y explicarme cosas del colegio, de como la banda de Luna empezaba a hacer apariciones en locales disco y les pagaban por ello, como Lori había accedido a la universidad de magisterio, como Luan estaba triunfando como una de las actoras cósmicas mas jóvenes del teatro. Pero cuando preguntaba por las mas pequeñas, solo me sonreían con ojos tristes y me decían que no debía preocuparme de nada, que todos estaban bien. Tras el cumpleaños de Lynn esta pudo venir también a visitarme.

Lynn me explicaba muy animada que hacia tiempo quería contarme como habían realizado una protesta en contra de unos cazadores y como todos sus compañeros de equipos de deportes, las amigas de Lori, las de Luna, gente que había contratado a Luan y casi todos los profesores y alumnos de los institutos estuvieron allí y como por la tarde se organizó una batida por el bosque con agentes de policía y guarda bosques para retirar todas las trampas y cepos que habían puesto. Hizo mucho énfasis en que encontraron una escopeta cerca de las huellas de botas de un cazador y de otras mucho mas pequeñas. Comentó entusiasmada como detuvieron al cazador cuando intentaba salir del estado y confesó que había secuestrado a una niña y la perdió en el bosque y que lo condenaron a 20 años.

No se por que motivo estaba tan entusiasmada, era algo horrible, pero como ella se veía feliz no quise estropear su relato diciéndole que no lo entendía. No quiero que me sigan tratando como una tonta solo por preguntar lo que no comprendo. Después de esa vez solo me contaba cosas de sus deportes y sobre la novela que leía con Lucy, como esta la ayudaba en las practicas y las pijamadas que habían hecho con Haiku.

He echado mucho de menos el estar con toda mi familia y hoy por fin los volveré a ver a casi todos. Estoy algo nerviosa. No me relacioné mucho con el resto de pacientes, a penas les hablaba, excepto en las horas de charla grupal o cuando nos traían a adorables perritos para que los acariciásemos y jugásemos con ellos. No tenia ganas de hacer amigos.

Pero todo cambió cuando el ultimo año entro un chico joven, me daba mucha lastima, siempre parecía asustado y sufría ataques de pánico cuando escuchaba algún ladrido de la calle. Cuando nos traían a los cachorritos para animarnos, a el lo tenían que encerrar en una sala acolchada para que se tranquilizase y no escuchase los sonidos de los lindos animales. Creo que verlo tan espantadizo y temeroso me recordó cuando Lincoln veía una película de miedo y luego no podía dormir. Hacia tiempo que yo ya no sonreía, pues ya había entendido que estaba mal hacerlo si de verdad no me sentía así, pero igualmente intenté acercarme al chico.

Creo que se llamaba Chandelabro o algo parecido. Por lo que me explicó había tenido una experiencia traumatica con un lobo enorme, pero creo que exageraba, los lobos no son como una furgoneta. Para entonces yo ya podía salir también a los jardines y pasear al aire libre durante un rato, pero sin abandonar las instalaciones. Convencí al Sr. Fruits de que me dejase llevarlo también a fuera. Al principio se asustaba mucho pues otro de los pacientes no hacia mas que ladrarle cuando lo veía y echarse a reír. Yo lo estuve abrazando para tranquilizarlo y me sentí como cuando abrazaba a Lincoln de pequeño, temblaba igual entre mis brazos. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y tomábamos nuestra medicación juntos.

Al final no he podido ver como se recuperaba del todo, pero tras este tiempo con el puedo decir que ya no le asustan tanto los ladridos, solo lo sobresaltan. Pero aun no puede estar cerca de los perros, el se encierra en su habitación y ya esta. Por lo menos no necesita estar en aquella habitación insonorizada. Yo por mi parte, he terminado reconociendo que lo que había hecho estuvo muy mal. Ya no me cuesta hablar del tema y no tengo ganas de seguir pensando en lo que le pasó a mi hermanito. Ahora me centraré en mis hermanas y en recuperar mi trabajo. Ya he comprendido que no puedo hacer nada por cambiar el pasado y que solo puedo mirar al futuro y ayudar a los que tengo cerca a que también sigan adelante.

Dr. Fruit: Leni preciosa, ¿estas lista?

Leni: Si, ya he recogido todas mis cosas.

Dr. Fruit: Bien, deja que te acompañe. Te están esperando fuera.

*inspiro profundamente* *expiro poco a poco*

Cuando salgo fuera me espero encontrar a mi familia en Vanzilla para recogerme, pero me extraño al no ver a nadie allí. Miro al Sr. Fruit con una expresión seria, el decía que me esperaban. No me dio tiempo a hablarle que el me empujó suavemente hasta la moto de alguien que me tendía un casco.

No entiendo bien que pasaba, pero el doctor me dirigió una amable sonrisa y me dijo que me cuidase. Yo tomo algo insegura el casco que me ofrecían y me lo pongo, después aquella persona me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir en la parte trasera de aquella moto deportiva. Con el casco puesto no sabia quien era, y llevaba puesto un mono de motorista todo azul con franjas verde oscuro.

No fue hasta que llegamos a casa que no he sabido que esa persona era Lori. Cuando se ha quitado el casco he quedado completamente sorprendida, jamas había visto a Lori como una chica de motos. Ella dice que por fin estaríamos todos juntos. Esas palabras me han puesto un poco triste, pues realmente ya no estaremos todos.

Lori: ¡¡YA HEMOS LLEGADOOOO!!

Me extraño de que lo diga antes de abrir la puerta. Pero al abrirla allí esta mi familia en semicírculo mirando. Mis papás a ambos lados de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, a su lado vi a Luna que ya esta tan alta como yo o Lori, Luan ya no lleva los aparatos en los dientes y su pelo ahora esta suelto, todas parecen haberse desarrollado bien, incluso Lynn que siempre la comparábamos con una tabla para enfadarla ahora muestra un cuerpo mas voluptuoso y había crecido bastante. Después había una chica que no reconocí.

Empiezo a mirarla desde abajo, tiene pantalones tejanos azules con unos tenis blancos con rayas azules, su camiseta blanca tiene las mangas enrolladas sobre sus hombros dejando ver un fuerte par de brazos y su delantera... !parece que tiene la misma talla que yo¡

No ha sido hasta subir mas mi serio rostro que veo como esa chica tenia dos trenzas rubias colgando de debajo de una gorra roja. La sonrisa que me pone la reconozco al instante, es ¡LANA!.

Me ha sorprendido muchísimo, pues esta tan alta como Luan, ha pasado a Lynn y todo, pero sobre todo porque Lola esta a su lado y aunque ha crecido solo le llega a la cintura a su gemela. He de decir que ella también se ha vuelto mas alta y mas femenina, pero nada en comparación con Lucy.

Se la ve toda una dama, ha alcanzado a Lynn en estatura, incluso se le ha adelantado en otros aspectos. Lisa no ha cambiado mucho, esta un poco mas alta y ya tiene varios de sus dientes definitivos, eso si, me extraña verla con una sonrisa mientras sostiene en sus manos una caja de pañuelos desechables.

Supongo que esperaban ver mi sonrisa fingida o que me pusiese a llorar, pero no seria así. Detrás de las piernas de mamá veo asomarse a una pequeñina rubia con un vestido lila claro, me mira intrigada, pues parece que no se acuerda ya de mi. La pequeña Lily ha crecido mucho.

Tras pasar los momentos de sorpresa, volví a serenarme y ponerme seria cerrando la boca que me había quedado un poco abierta.

Leni (saludando con la mano): Hola de nuevo familia. Ya regresé. Perdonad por los problemas que he causado.

Todos (algo extrañados): ¡Bienvenida Leni!

Supongo que no esperaban verme tan seria durante nuestro reencuentro. Pero de golpe hacen algo que me extraña. Se separan como haciendo un pasillo para mostrarme las escaleras, cuando Luna y Luan se separan vi que había alguien sentado en los escalones. Mi rostro se llena de lagrimas casi al instante y me llevo mis manos a mi boca. No puedo creerlo. ¿Me habré vuelto loca de nuevo? Reconocería ese pelo blanco en cualquier sitio y esas pecas y esa sonrisa y esa voz.

Lincoln (levantándose de las escaleras): Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Leni. Han pasado mas de 3 años.

Me lancé corriendo a sus brazos mientras lloraba y no podía contener una sonrisa. Mi hermanito había regresado.

Leni: ¡Linky! ¡ Linky! Linky, Linky, Linky...

Lincoln (acariciándole la espalda): Jejeje. Tranquila hermana, estoy aquí. Tranquila.

No conseguí decir nada mas que su nombre mientras me abrazaba a el y lloraba sobre su hombro. Su cálido abrazo me hizo comprender que en verdad era el, que había regresado, no estaba muerto. Mi felicidad es enorme y no puedo contener una mezcla de lagrimas y risa, vi una mano acercándome la caja de pañuelos. Como siempre Lisa lo tenia todo calculado.

Mi corazón por fin descansa tranquilo, esta noche estoy durmiendo en la misma cama con Lori. Se que me ha echado de menos, pero a partir de ahora todo va a estar bien. A partir de ahora no nos separaremos y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros.

¡Por fin la normalidad volverá a la casa Loud!

* * *

Pues hasta aquí esta gran aventura, espero que la disfrutasen y se sientan cómodos con el final. Como varios compañeros han comentado, estoy con una segunda parte, pero al contrario que esta, será mas centrada en los amoríos, problemas y celos, no tanto en las aventuras. En principio solo tenia pensado subir a esta plataforma aquellas obras que me ilusionases y me gustase como quedaban, pero desconozco si subir segundas partes será bueno o malo.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. Un fuerte abrazo.

regamers10 \- La confrontación fue mas de los animales amigos de Lana contra el cazador, Lisa no pensaría dejar a su hermana allí, por mucho que dijesen las otras pero ahora empezará a creer en la magia. Fenrir es como el espíritu del bosque, que toma forma de lobo, en su caso, y lo protege. Espero que este extra también te gustase.

J0nas Nagera \- No hay prisa compañero, sabes que cada uno nos hemos de gestionar el tiempo como podemos, yo suelo empezar a publicar un fic cuando ya voy 4 o 5 capitulos por delante, asi puedo seguir un ritmo de actualización constante y si me quedo bloqueado, tengo un tiempo para inspirarme. Si, la joven Lucy es algo traviesa y la pobre ha encontrado el corazón de su amado ocupado por otra, del tema de Lynn... bueno, mejor no digo nada xD El tema de CLyde era un tanto espinoso, pues fue el único que estaba con Lincoln cuando desapareció y todo sabemos como son los rumores en estos días. El nombre de Fenrir es habitual entre los lobos, no es el destinado a matar a Odin (en verdad quería un nombre mitológico y solo estaba ese o Luperca....) Los cachorros de lobo crecen muy deprisa, como habrás podido leer en el extra ;) Muchas gracias por todas tus opiniones e ideas :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Me alegran mucho tus palabras, precisamente esta pareja creo que es la que mas potencial tiene para tener aventuras y no unicamente romance. ME han encantado todos tus extras graciosos de los momentos del fic, pobre Haiku, la dejaste brillando cual luciernaga. Nadie le llegó a preguntar al albino como ocurrió su maldición, solo les importaba que estaba vivo. Pero coincido, seguro que fue algún deseo de Lily xDDD A ver con que nos sorprendes en la review, un Zeus caliente y una Haiku brillante Mmm.... XDDD

Hisworld39 \- Muchas gracias compañero, en esta plataforma como dije he ido modificando y añadiendo algunas cositas puntuales de forma que me gustase mas su resultado, pero no afectan en nada a la historia. Un saludo ^_^

vermell220 \- Esa fue una pequeña inocentada, pero no te desanimes, se que varios se preguntarán tras leer este extra el como pudieron volver y es sencillo, la propia Lisa lo dijo cuando confesó delante de sus padres ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. :)


End file.
